


Мёртвый Легион

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Drama, Entity change, Experimental Style, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Они умерли для своих миров, но продолжают нести службу, охраняя и защищая





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Ну что же, это, пожалуй, самая странная работа из всех, что я написала.   
> Фэндомы указаны не все, как и персонажи - некоторые только упоминаются.
> 
> Пейринги: Баффи/Гейдж, Эдди/Айрис, Циско/Лиза, Кейт/Ронни и некоторые другие - будут добавляться
> 
> 20 серия 3 сезона Флэша НЕ УЧИТЫВАЕТСЯ!!! (сценаристы постарались:)))))

Примечания:  
Приветствую тех, кто решил прочесть этот фф. Предупреждаю - он странный (как и мое чувство юмора:))  
Буду рада, если решитесь высказаться - это всегда бодрит и стимулирует:))  
Всех благ.  
С уважением.  
Примеро.  
______________________________________

 

\- Я не уверен, что это будет правильным, Душенька, - голос шелестел, словно сухая трава темной ночью. – Стоит ли раздувать штат, если ничего не меняется? 

\- И все же…

\- Давай так, я посмотрю на них и решу, – он был не слишком доволен. Что сделаешь – издержки прошлой жизни. 

\- Тогда, отправляйся. Мир в твоем вкусе. 

\- Душа моя, мне кажется или в твоем сладком голосе изрядно прибавилось иронии? – обертона зазвучали глубже, обволакивающе, а тонкие губы зазмеились усмешкой. Вот только если бы хоть кто-то взглянул в темные, почти черные глаза немолодого уже мужчины, задохнулся бы, словно от удара. Взгляд был ясным и пронзительным, бритвенно острым, вынимающим душу. Казалось, что один лишь взгляд этих глаз способен как прочесть мысли, так и убить на месте. Испепелить. Или сковать вечным льдом.

\- Как тебе будет угодно.

\- Я могу сам выбрать легенду? – как же он ненавидел эту ее вечную невозмутимость! Вот уже которую сотню лет он изо дня в день старался вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию у хранительницы Легиона, но не добился ничего. Он был упрямым и строптивым с ней, капризным и отвратительно заискивающим – он перепробовал все. Хранительница меняла имена, лица и тела, но всегда оставалась столь же невозмутимой, как и всегда, словно ожившая ледяная статуя. И игра продолжалась.

\- Разумеется. Развлекайся, - и ушла, растворившись в темноте. Впрочем, как и всегда. Это тоже неимоверно раздражало и злило. 

Он был спокоен – это будет не первая его сольная партия. Предстоит трудная работа по внедрению: создание новой личности, контактов, налаживание связей, подбор умений и навыков, а также новое лицо. Если, конечно, понадобиться. 

Ну что же, сыграем.


	2. 1.1

Это дело было, в общем-то, рядовым – выяснить настроения, сделать фото, кое-кого порасспрашивать, выйти на мелких поставщиков оружия, которые в перспективе могли привести к более крупной рыбе, найти хоть какое-то подтверждение существования «Мистера Х» и тихо уйти. Однако, судьба распорядилась иначе.

Комната, где их заперли, была хоть и без окон, но с белыми стенами, удобными стульями и столом, накрытым белой скатертью. На столе стоял графин с водой и два стакана.

\- Не вздумай пить ее, Ковбой, - пряча беспокойство за грубостью, процедил Илья.

\- Не думаю, что нас собираются травить, - раздражающе беспечно заявил бывший ЦРУ-шник. – Прекрати страдать паранойей. 

\- Если бы мы послушали мою паранойю, то не сидели бы здесь! – рыкнул тот, зло щуря светлые глаза. – А ты… ладно.

\- Что, обойдемся без мордобоя? – притворно удивился Наполеон. – Это явный прогресс, друг мой!

\- Если не заткнешься, хуже будет, - совершенно искренне пообещал Курякин, пряча улыбку в уголках глаз. 

Агенту КГБ трудно было признаться себе, что болтовня Соло его успокаивала – хоть что-то постоянное в цветном полотне вечно суетящегося мира. Вернее, раньше успокаивала. Но теперь все его чувства обнажились, обострились, грядущая беда довлела мутным облаком. Ему хотелось вскочить с места и начать делать хоть что-то! И с каждой прожитой минутой сил для того, чтобы оставаться неподвижным, уходило все больше и больше. Инстинкты, слепые первобытные инстинкты надрывались и вопили, разгоняя по телу огненные волны адреналина. Но единственное, что Илья мог, это до боли сжимать кулаки и ждать, ждать, ждать! Ждать шанса.

Соло внутренне обмирал, но заставлял себя сидеть ровно, гордо вскинув подбородок. Он не мог позволить себе колебаний, только не сейчас, не тогда, когда интуиция высверливает мозг, все сильнее отдаваясь болью в висках. Сейчас важны лишь слова – простые и обыденные фразы, приевшиеся до зубного скрежета, ибо они стали островком стабильности. Наполеон и сам не заметил, насколько они с напарником стали зависимы – совершенные противоположности практически во всем, они прочно дополняли друг друга. Курякин волновался. Соло видел это так же ясно, как и графин с водой на столе. Угроза готовился оправдать свое прозвище.

Илья не знал, сколько бы еще смог вытерпеть и не начать предпринимать решительных шагов к освобождению, когда едва заметная дверь бесшумно отползла в сторону, пропуская в белую комнату невысокого полноватого мужчинку. Он не выглядел ни опасным, ни заинтересованным, ни всемогущим. Он был никаким. И все же именно этот человек стоял за торговлей наркотиками в Европе. Никто, с незапоминающимся лицом, почти бесцветными глазками, редкими волосенками и по-крысьи мелкими зубами. Ухоженные руки, дорогой, но неброский костюм, золотые часы и перстень-печатка – ничего из перечисленного не вызывало у агентов должного эффекта, они видели лишь серенького никто. И видимо этот никто давно привык к подобному отношению.

Он ни о чем не спрашивал, просто смотрел и едва заметно улыбался. Полчаса гляделок и блаженной улыбки. Илья не выдержал и оглянулся на напарника. Соло смотрел прямо на него. И тогда русский понял, что это конец. Он никогда не видел такого выражения на всегда высокомерно-насмешливом лице… друга. Наполеон Соло боялся. А теперь испугался и Курякин.

\- Ну что, мой дорогой друг, я смею заявить, что сегодня мы умрем, - почти весело заявил американец, окончательно расплываясь в кресле, как только «Мистер Х» изволил их покинуть. – И смерть наша не будет легкой.

\- Нас сдали, - тяжело выдохнул Илья, разжимая кулаки и отирая кровь о штанины. – Лорд сдал нас.

\- Ну, у сэра Уэйверли всегда были свои мотивы. И А.Н.К.Л. прекрасно в них вписалось, - немедленно согласился Соло.

Больше они не говорили, ибо каждый обдумывал что-то свое, на проверку могущее быть общим. Напарники не хотели рисковать, ведь за ними наверняка наблюдают – камеры, прослушка, это ведь так стандартно и предсказуемо. В этот момент Илья и Наполеон как никогда раньше понимали друг друга, понимали, что выхода нет, их никто не станет отпускать, не поможет, потому что оказались они в этой белой комнате усилиями того, кому по идее должны были доверять. Не было даже обидно, ведь подспудно они оба ждали, нет, не предательства. Того, что о них забудут, когда ситуация осложнится и перед благородным начальством встанет выбор – бороться или отступиться. Отступились. Предали. Как банально. И как ожидаемо. Незаменимых нет, не так ли?

\- Они не увидят нашего страха, Ковбой, – шептал Илья, едва шевеля побелевшими губами.

\- Знаю, Большевик, - чуть заметное движение, неуловимый кивок и улыбка в уголках глаз. 

Они не хотели этого, но были готовы. Смертельная опасность – неизбежная и неизменная спутница каждого полевого агента. 

Они не сдвинулись с мест и тогда, когда в щели стал просачиваться белесый газ.


	3. 1.2

_2081 год, пригород Лондона, особняк Саммерсов._

В своей постели умерла основательница рода Саммерсов, непобежденная Истребительница, единственная и неповторимая Элизабет Энн Саммерс. Для друзей – просто Баффи. Ей намедни исполнился сто один год – почтенный возраст не только для обычного человека, но и в большей степени для Избранной. Баффи стала первой Истребительницей, которая умерла своей смертью. 

\- Бог не дал ей детей, но у нее всегда был ты, - Дон было тяжело говорить, она чувствовала, что ее время тоже подходит к концу.

\- Малышка, это не прозвучало, как комплимент, - все тот же голос, те же высветленные волосы и шальные глаза. Все тот же черный плащ. Спайк сидел у увесистого гроба, украшенного позолоченной резьбой и витыми ручками. Вампир, он не изменился за прошедший век нисколько. – Боже, какая она маленькая, - выдохнул он, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев иссушенной временем руки.

\- Время не щадит нас, - мягко и нежно проговорила Дон. – Нас двое осталось, тех, кто знает, как было на самом деле. А совсем скоро ты станешь единственным. 

\- Малышка, - с горькой укоризной вампир поднял на нее больные глаза. 

Он боялся этого – остаться одному. Нет, одиночество ему не грозило – ведь он был главным наставником истребительниц, но быть последним оставшимся ему не хотелось. Он скучал, страшно скучал по зануде Ксандеру, педантам Джайлзу и Уэсли, рыжей Уиллоу, милой Фред, верному Гану и даже по Ангелу, который исполнил свою мечту и стал человеком. Друзья уходили, оставляя в его сердце кровоточащие раны, которые потихоньку врачевало время. Время. Оно было неумолимым, неотвратимо отбирая у него всех, кто был дорог. А теперь пришла пора проститься и самым дорогим – с его Истребительницей, его Баффи. 

Много воды утекло с тех пор, как они встретились вновь – после падения Лос-Анджелеса. Они оба стали иными, более взрослыми, слишком многое пережившими. Они не решились возобновить отношения, посвящая свои жизни новой цели – созданию Корпуса истребительниц. Работы хватило всем – Корпус во всех смыслах возводили с нуля. Многие хотели этого не допустить, вставляли палки в колеса, интриговали или нападали в открытую. Но они выстояли, смогли построить то, что стало опорой для многих. Корпус боролся не только с демонами и вампирами, истребительницы и волонтеры помогали при ликвидации последствий стихийных бедствий, при захватах заложников и иных террористических актах. Корпус стал самой эффективной службой спасения.

Но самым важным было не это. Баффи, Джайлз, Уиллоу и Спайк смогли совершить невозможное – они привлекли в качестве волонтеров самых разных демонов, которым раньше приходилось скрываться, прятаться, спасая свои жизни от охотников. В их оперативных группах были даже вампиры. 

А теперь эпоха уходила, и уходила безвозвратно. Никто уже больше не воскресит Старшую Истребительницу, и не потому, что нет больше таких сильных ведьм, как Рыжая. Есть, конечно. Но никто не решится беспокоить душу Баффи Саммерс, ведь она как никто другой заслужила хоть такого покоя. 

\- Мое время тоже подходит, Спайк, - Дон крепко сжала его пальцы, которые раз в кои-то веки не были замазаны черным лаком. – И ты это тоже чувствуешь. Прошу тебя, присмотри за Арией, она чересчур порывиста и может наделать глупостей. 

\- Она очень похожа на тебя, - улыбнулся он. – Уж я-то помню!

\- Да, то были чудесные времена, - старушка прикрыла глаза, что-то припоминая, и легонько улыбнулась. – Страшные, конечно, но прекрасные. Мы были так молоды, Спайк! Я иногда вспоминаю, как все было. Жалею кое о чем. 

\- О чем это? – не удержался вампир.

\- Например, что так и не смогла уговорить Баффи выйти за Брентона, - усмехнулась она, сверкая выцветшими, но по-прежнему лукавыми глазами. – Ты ведь должен помнить его, да?

\- Блеклый такой, смазливый, - хмыкнул тот. – С кривыми зубами.

\- Ох, Спайк, ты ведь так и не смог ее забыть, правда? – устало проговорила Дон, сочувственно посмотрев в его глаза. – Так почему же не боролся?

\- Потому что любил, Донни, - прокаркал он, зло стирая слезы с глаз. – Потому и смог дать ей то, что ей было, действительно, нужно. Я стал ей другом.

Они больше не говорили. В чаше курился ладан, а за окном пели птицы. 

_Мир не рухнул. И это было чертовски несправедливо!_


	4. 1.3

Умирать от рук Савитара оказалось больно. Но больше страшно – нет-нет, не за себя. Барри Аллен боялся за друзей, которые оставались один на один с этой тварью. А это значит, что все было напрасно – весь его путь, все его жертвы и страдания, каждый его выбор. 

А потом пришла темнота, трепыхнулось и навсегда застыло сердце, скользнул по губам последний вдох. Так все кончилось для Флэша. 

И так для Флэша всё началось.

 

***

 

_2014 год. С.Т.А.Р.Лабс._

Совсем еще молодой парень на серо-голубых больничных простынях, куча проводов, ведущих к самым современным приборам и дикое количество экранов. 

\- Вы видите меня, мистер Аллен? – голос был приятным, хоть и немного усталым. Перед его внутренним взором отчего-то возникло лицо простоватое и бесцветное.

\- Где… Где я? – бормочет он, стараясь сморгнуть расплывчатую муть.

\- В безопасности, - последовал лаконичный ответ. – Что последнее вы помните, мистер Аллен?

И тут Барри затрясло, ведь последнее, что он действительно помнил, это отвратная морда Савитара, склонившегося над ним, холод металла, кромсающего плоть и острое чувство безнадежности. 

Он дернулся от резкой боли – женщина отвесила ему полновесную оплеуху, от которой, кажется, даже зрение прояснилось. А она и вправду оказалась, мягко говоря, внешности невзрачной. Пока в глаза не посмотришь, можно было принять за деревенскую простушку.

\- Вы уже успокоились, мистер Аллен? – Барри только сдавленно кивнул, не в силах ответить. 

Сердце спидстера, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди – оно мягким комом билось у самого горла. Он не мог поверить, что жив, не понимал, кто перед ним, не знал, что происходит. Паника поднималась ураганным ветром, заставляя отмахиваться и от тех крупиц разума, что сохранились.

\- Хватит страдать, мистер Аллен! - а вот теперь в ее голосе прибавилось недовольства. – На меня посмотрите, прошу вас! Сейчас 2014 год, слышите меня? Они все живы! – и Барри застыл, его заклинило, он мог лишь хватать ртом воздух и моргать, силясь поверить сказанному.

\- Как? – это все, на что его хватило.

\- Вы умерли в 2017, вашу душу, ваше сознание переместили во времени и вернули в ваше тело в 2014, - охотно заговорила простушка. – Предвосхищая вопрос, скажу сразу – это было сделано лишь потому, что слишком много людей умерло тогда. Не своей смертью.

\- П-простите, но люди всегда умирали, - не удержался Барри. – Что изменилось теперь?

\- Мета-люди – будущие щит и меч этого мира, - улыбнулась она, складывая ладони вместе. – Следуя Всеобщему Закону, равновесие должно сохраняться. Любой ценой, к сожалению. И если на чашу весов вашего мира грохнулись свинцовые гири, именуемые мета-людьми, то ответ не заставит себя ждать. Вам ли этого не знать, мистер Аллен?

\- Это Вы меня… э-э-м-м-м… вернули? – растерялся он.

\- Да, - коротко кивнула девушка… женщина. – Разумеется, не просто так.

\- Что… Мне нужно будет работать на вас? – мысли его путались, Барри просто не мог понять, отчего же существу, которое способно возвращать мертвых к жизни, нужна его… помощь.

\- Это нелепо прозвучало, не находите? – она преспокойно протянула спидстеру стакан с водой. – Нет, «работать» на меня вы не будете. Нам придется работать вместе. Я, видите ли, Смерть. И в определенных… как бы лучше сказать… сферах бытия, я выполняю функцию протектора, осуществляющего деятельность, связанную с проведением превентивных мер по защите живых миров. 

\- А… а-а-а… А вы сами… Ну… Убить всех врагов одних взмахом…

\- Скажите, мистер Аллен, что будет, если попытаться прихлопнуть комара на собственном носу атомной бомбой? – мило улыбаясь, протянула она. Тоже мне - простушка! – Именно. Ничего хорошего не будет. Поэтому мне и нужны вы.

\- Зачем? – искренне поразился парень.

\- В своей недолгой жизни супергероя вы встречались с самыми разными людьми и мета-людьми, не так ли? – Барри кивнул. – Мне продолжить, или догадаетесь сами? Ну, что же, ладно. Вам будет необходимо отчитывались о потенциальных бойцах мне. Этому миру нужны герои, и не слишком важно, как они свой путь начали.

Смерть смотрела на него испытующе, душу вынимала своим белесым взглядом! Или это просто чувство такое - от всего сказанного? Новости-то ведь не из рядовых! 

\- Постойте-ка, а как же я? – догадался Барри. – Я ведь умер, да? И теперь я тоже… ну… в вашей... команде, так получается?

\- Совершенно верно, - улыбнулась она. – Вы, действительно, быстро соображаете, это не может не радовать. 

\- И что мне делать? – забормотал он, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я ведь не могу поступать так же, как и тогда. Ну, в то время, которое…

\- Я поняла, не утруждайтесь, - мягко перебила девушка… хотя нет, все же женщина, складывая руки на груди. – Не нужно повторять свой прошлый путь, это приведет к катастрофе. Поэтому вам необходимо выработать новую линию поведения. И не только для «Флэша». 

\- Вы хотите сказать…

\- Я хочу сказать, что новая жизнь должна быть по-настоящему новой, - уверила его Смерть. – Что же до тренировок, то я загляну к вам через пару дней – утрясем оставшиеся вопросы. 

\- Каких тренировок? А разве я…

\- С возвращением, мистер Аллен, - ироничная усмешка исказила и без того некрасивое лицо. – Мы обо всем поговорим после – ваши будущие бывшие друзья идут. Будьте благоразумны.

Смерть растаяла в воздухе легко и невесомо, словно тень на воде, а спидстер Барри Аллен по прозвищу «Флэш» старательно пытался не сойти с ума. Перед ним в один миг открывались такие перспективы, что дух захватывало – возможность спасти тех, кого не сумел, сделать то, что не успел, и на что не хватило смелости. Айрис, отец, Эдди, Ронни… и даже Снарт.


	5. 1.4

_2008 год. Афганистан. На грязном операционном столе умирает гений._

\- Откройте глаза, мистер Старк, - доносится до Тони усталый женский голос. – Нам предстоит разговор.

\- Вы кто? – он натужно кашляет и смаргивает едкий пот, но все же с усилием поднимается на руках.

\- Можете называть меня Душенька, - улыбается полноватая круглолицая простушка. – Садитесь поудобнее и слушайте. Вы умерли сейчас…

\- Что-то не верится – у меня все болит, – перебил ее Старк, недовольно потирая грудь, и вдруг наткнулся на чужеродное образование. – Что это?!

\- Магнит, который не даст шрапнели убить вас окончательно, - охотно пояснила Душенька. – Вас посекло осколками вашего же боеприпаса – символично, не находите?

\- Нет, не нахожу, - ядовито процедил Старк. – Что вам нужно?

\- Вам не дали умереть окончательно. С дальним прицелом, конечно же, - и улыбнулась. От этой потуги на шедевр да Винчи у Тони все внутренности от страха узлом завязались. Вот гадство!

\- Зачем? – и вопреки страху, развязно ухмыльнулся.

\- Жаль миру терять гения, мистер Старк, - задумчиво проговорила она, затем оглянулась по сторонам. И только теперь Тони заметил, что люди, находящиеся в комнате, застыли, словно время для них остановилось. Что за черт? – Вы так много способны дать этому миру, столько создать, стать гораздо большим, чем можете себе представить. Но люди смертны, к сожалению. И вы не исключение. Но пока вы живы и принадлежите этой Земле, вы можете многое. И именно это нам и нужно.

\- Еще раз повторю – зачем? – не вытерпел Старк, старательно пряча страх. Он пытался не смотреть по сторонам – и у него, надо сказать, получалось. Главное – не поддаваться панике. И улыбаться. Всегда – улыбаться.

\- Не верите, - понимающе протянула она, грустно улыбаясь. – Ваше право. Но я ничего не стану доказывать – вы выживите сейчас. И будете творить – такова ваша сущность. Только это важно. 

\- Но, - проницательно заметил Тони. – Всегда есть «НО». Говорите.

\- Когда придет время, мы встретимся снова, - доверительно поведала Душенька, по-доброму улыбаясь. – Тогда и поговорим более, так сказать, предметно. Сейчас это не имеет смысла, вы все равно об этой беседе забудете. 

\- И какой в этом смысл - сейчас? – хмыкнул тот. Разговор, не смотря на всю свою абсурдность, стал его занимать.

\- Мне было интересно, - как ни в чем ни бывало, отозвалась Душенька. – Гении рождаются прискорбно редко.

\- Рад, что позабавил, - по-шутовски гримасничал Тони, пряча в глубине глаз – нет, уже не страх - злость.

\- Не позабавили. Порадовали, - возразила та, задумчиво уставившись в стену. – Значит, ваш мир еще чего-то да стоит, а?

\- И что – никаких предупреждений, мрачных предсказаний, обязательств и прочего? – он скорее провоцировал, нежели возмущался. Очень уж хотелось пробить броню невозмутимости этой Душеньки!

\- Вы все равно ничего не запомните, - она равнодушно жмет плечами. - Говорить вам хоть что-то сейчас не имеет никакого смысла. Но вы можете спросить сами. Но про Кеннеди говорить не стану.

\- А вы и это знаете?

\- Положено. По долгу службы.

\- А-а-м-м-м…

\- Что, нет ничего такого, о чем бы вы хотели узнать? Лично для себя?

\- Мои родители… Они…

\- Любили вас. Больше жизни. Но им повезло обзавестись могущественными врагами.

\- Значит, это была не автокатастрофа? 

\- Нет. 

\- И я об этом забуду?! Ты издеваешься?!

\- Всему свое время. У вас еще будет шанс за них поквитаться. Что же до их отношения к вам, то никогда не сомневайтесь в искренности и силе их чувств. Поверьте, я – знаю.

\- Ты – Смерть, - отчего-то очень спокойно проговорил Тони. Это осознание настигло его внезапно, но было окончательным и всеобъемлющим. Он не сомневался в своей правоте. И страх пропал.

\- Верно, мистер Старк. Вы поняли правильно.

\- А где саван и коса?

\- Я не аристократ – регалий не люблю*. 

\- И я, получается, должен был умереть сейчас, - покивал он, будто сам себе. – Как мило. Ну что же – спасибо за предоставленное время. Вот только память зачем стирать?

\- Не стирать, а скрывать – до поры до времени. Пока не настанет нужный момент.

\- Для тебя или для меня?

\- Для вашего мира, конечно же. 

\- Значит, опять спасать?

\- Его всегда придется спасать. 

\- Это намек?

\- Нет, мистер Старк, что вы! Простая констатация. Решать за вас я не стану – это только ваше право. Еще вопросы?

\- Нет… Пожалуй, что нет. Может быть, когда придет время, они у меня возникнут, а сейчас… я знаю все, что мне нужно. 

\- Самоуверены, как и всегда. И это хорошо. Быть собою не безрассудство – это правильно, черт возьми*. Вот и решайте, кем быть, а мне пора идти – увы, у меня совершенно закончилось свободное время. Приятно было с вами поговорить, юный гений. До встречи.

И темнота сгущается, пряча за своей завесой весь мир.

_2008 год. Афганистан. Грязный операционный стол и вновь забившееся измученное сердце._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Я - не аристократ, регалий не люблю" - слова из песни Гакхана "Песенка смерти"  
> Слушать http://oxy.fm/?id=dnfYEPRTT72xBsWJB9Zr4_emJZknetae5A9ybjkj0Kk&name=Gakhan_-_Pesenka_Smerti
> 
> * "Быть собою - не безрассудство. Это правильно, черт возьми!" - слова из песни Чароит "Быть собою"  
> Слушать http://poiskm.net/show/%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B8%D1%82/%D0%B1%D1%8B%D1%82%D1%8C-%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%8E


	6. 2.1

У Наполеона чесался нос. Странно если вдуматься, ведь он точно знал, что умер, помнил, как задыхался в белой комнате, до боли сжимая в руке пальцы напарника. А тут – такая простая и знакомая щекотка. Но ведь у мертвеца не может ничего чесаться – он же мертв, не так ли? Или – нет?

\- Открывайте глаза, Соло, - раздался смутно знакомый голос. 

Акцент, американец точно знал этот говор, так говорили русские – он успел привыкнуть к этому кошмарному произношению за пару лет работы с Курякиным. 

\- Где я? – проморгался он, наконец, с усилием растирая лицо. 

\- Нигде.

Соло дернулся и перевел взгляд на человека, стоящего у окна. На нем был темный костюм - старый, но добротный, отметил он про себя. Яркий свет из окна не давал разглядеть лицо, но Наполен был уверен, что этот человек ему знаком.

\- Где агент Курякин? – его голос окреп, в нем прибавилось уверенности. 

\- Возможно, вы увидитесь с ним, - отозвался мужчина, не отворачиваясь. – Но сначала ответьте мне на один вопрос – что с вами произошло, агент Соло?

\- Кто вы? – тревога все сильнее сжимала его сердце, ведь если жив он, то возможно жив и этот невыносимый Большевик.

\- Отвечайте, - как же Соло не любил, когда его игнорировали - его дух противоречия просто надрывался, громогласно вопя и требуя сатисфакции!

\- Мы проверяли информацию о партии оружия и наркотиков, которые переправлялись через…

\- Это неважно, - перебил мужчина. – Я спрашивал не об этом. Что с вами произошло?

\- Я умер! – воскликнул Наполеон, вскакивая с места. – Но…

\- Именно, - в голосе явственно послышалось одобрение. – Не тешьте себя иллюзиями, вы действительно мертвы. Советую принять это и не спорить со свершившимся фактом.

\- Так это Ад? – отчего-то Соло стало смешно. Если уж он и вправду умер, то ему туда самая прямая дорога.

\- Ну что вы, - мужчина рассмеялся и, наконец, подошел ближе. 

Соло вздрогнул. На него смотрел своими темными глазами прямой начальник напарника – Олег-как-там-его-непонятно. Смотрел и улыбался. Нет, он точно попал в ад – ад для американских капиталистов. 

\- Вы?! – только и смог выдохнуть Наполеон. – Но… но ведь…

\- Это не ад, смею вас заверить, - словно мысли прочёл. – И не Залы Ожидания. И не Чистилище, и не Обочина. 

\- Я не понимаю…

\- Конечно, не понимаешь, - вновь улыбнулся мужчина. – У меня есть к тебе предложение, но прежде чем ответить, подумай хорошенько, от этого зависит твоя дальнейшая судьба. 

\- Я… я внимательно вас слушаю, - выдавил он, присаживаясь на край кресла.

\- Ты можешь сейчас встать и выйти вон в ту дверь, - «совет» кивнул куда-то за его спину. – Она ведет в новую жизнь - твоя душа родится заново в одном из многочисленных миров многочисленных вселенных. Ты, разумеется, ничего о своей прежней жизни помнить не будешь.

\- А другой вариант? – предвкушающе сощурился Соло. Он почувствовал странный азарт, ведь если с ним говорят, значит, он для чего-то нужен и стоит попробовать выжать из этого максимум.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной, - просто ответил Олег. – Сохранишь прежнее тело и память, обучишься, станешь несравненным бойцом, полноценной боевой единицей с почти неограниченными возможностями.

\- Но? – и Наполеон выгнул бровь, понимая, что просто так ему такое могущество обещать не станут.

\- Но все свои знания и умения до самого конца службы ты употребишь для спасения людей в самых разных мирах, для спасения самых разных миров. 

\- По-постойте! – вскинулся тот. – Как это понимать?! Каких миров?! Каких людей?!

\- Делай выбор, мальчик, - неожиданно мягко проговорил русский. – Но помни, выбираешь ты сейчас раз и навсегда. Не ошибись.

\- А… а Илья? – Соло попытался прочесть хоть что-то на лице стоящего напротив мужчины, но не мог.

\- Он тоже делает свой выбор, - обронил Олег. – Прямо сейчас. Но не спрашивай, какой – решай сам.

\- Я пойду с вами, - как в омут кинулся Наполеон, не давая себе шанса передумать.

Олег пару минут смотрел на все больше нервничающего Соло, не говоря ни слова. А потом кивнул, улыбнулся уголками губ и с чувством проговорил:

\- Мальчишка. Вижу, что твердо решил, даже спрашивать больше не стану, - и протянул руку, помогая подниматься с кресла. – Идем, нас уже ждут.

\- Илья? – с непонятной, но совершенно оправданной надеждой спросил Наполеон.

\- И не только, - вдруг хмыкнул Олег. – Знаешь, твой куратор – Эдриан, он не стерпел самоуправства от британца и влез в его игру. 

\- Сандерс? – Соло едва с шага не сбился, когда услышал. – Зачем?!

\- Ну, он не любит оставлять последнее слово за кем-то другим, - тот пожал плечами, а затем провел раскрытой ладонью перед второй дверью. – Идем. 

\- И что Сандерс? – напомнил Соло, выходя в помещение, стены которого тонули в темноте.

\- Не отставай, мальчик, не то потеряешься в Пустоте, - предупредил Олег. – Что же до Эдриана, он смог не только доказать, что вас подставили, но и передать данные мне. А я распорядился ими по своему усмотрению. Могу сказать лишь то, что вы, ребята отомщены. 

\- А…

\- А он умер, - буднично заявил Олег, не оборачиваясь. – Взял и словил пулю – молодость вспомнить решил. Но упрямый, что уж тут скажешь – дожил, чтобы лично мне сведения передать.

\- Странно, - поёжился Наполеон. Он не ожидал такого от своего, как он считал, тюремщика.

\- Эдриан может быть отменной сволочью, когда захочет, - говорил тем временем русский (а русский ли?). – Но тех, кого он считает своими, он не предаст. Даже и мертвых. А вот британцы свое еще получат, поверь. Теперь, когда у Штатов и Союза есть данные о настоящей работе А.Н.К.Л. – и их настоящей цели.

\- И какой? Мы ведь вроде бы преступников ловили, - немного растерялся Соло.

\- Они хотели кормить нас дезой через наших агентов. Ну, и еще кое-что, - пояснил Олег. – Англии не нужны ни сильные Штаты, ни сильный Союз. У них комплексы взыграли, вспомнили свою «славную» колониальную историю. Решили кукловодами побыть.

\- И теперь у них этого не получится? – засомневался Наполеон. – Из-за двух мертвых агентов? Ну, трех?

\- Их сейчас начнут прижимать КГБ и ЦРУ, - зло хохотнул мужчина, наконец, обернувшись и взглянув в глаза Соло. Тот вздрогнул. Было что-то такое в этом взгляде, что все сомнения вдруг стали испаряться. – Англия давно не давала нам покоя – с самого окончания войны. Стравить они нас хотели, однако мы еще поборемся. Глядя на вас с Курякиным, начинаешь думать, что у наших стран еще не все потеряно. 

\- Это был комплимент? – бывший ЦРУ-шник заставил себя усмехнуться. Уверенности он не чувствовал, как и собственной правоты, но ему просто необходимо было занять мысли чем-то незначительным и знакомым, лишь бы не думать о смерти. Ох, зря это он - это как стараться не думать о розовом слоне.

\- Мы пришли, - и Олег распахнул еще одну дверь.

Помещение, если его можно было так назвать, представляло собой некий атриум, но только в совершенно своеобразном смысле. Круглая площадка бело-голубого камня, колонны, неглубокий бассейн в центре, удобные даже на вид кожаные кресла, легкие стеклянные столики с резными коваными ножками и… синее небо кругом. Казалось, будто вся конструкция висит в воздухе. 

Внезапно из ниоткуда соткались еще четыре фигуры. До боли знакомые четыре фигуры. Наполеона даже не удивило, что рядом с Ильей и Эдрианом тоже стоял Олег. _Два_ Олега. 

Не было ни вспышек, ни молний, ни ветра ураганного - просто все трое, простите, _Олегов_ подернулись дымкой и исчезли, что бы возникнуть на одном из диванов. Точнее, возник _один_ Олег. 

\- Волков! – рявкнул вдруг Эдриан. – Ты кто такой?!

\- Сядь и выпей, - того совершенно не впечатлил злобный _рык души_. Он махнул рукой и на столике появился бокал с янтарной жидкостью. Все верно, это был виски. – А потом поговорим. Поверь, у меня есть, что сказать тебе о твоей самодеятельности. Возмездитель, мать твою! И вы садитесь, чего встали, как не родные! – и грозно уставился на замерших друг напротив друга Соло и Курякина. – Успеете еще поговорить, время у вас точно будет – хоть ртом его хоть…! Сядьте!

Так они и сидели минут несколько, пока мистер Сандерс увлеченно пытался ощутить блаженное опьянение. Однако у него получалось из рук вон плохо.

\- Я предложил выпить, а не напиться, - аккуратно так заметил Олег.

\- Рассказывай! – выдохнул наконец Эдриан. – Ты сказал мне, что я умер. Да я и сам это помню, но ты! Ты-то тут каким боком?!

\- С самого начала говорить не стану, поскольку долго это и несвоевременно, - он откинулся обратно на спинку дивана, разглядывая троих новобранцев, усевшихся напротив него. И те, что помладше - аккурат по обе стороны от ЦРУ-шного куратора. Как, однако, интересно! – Начнем с главного – вы мертвы, вы это знаете, я это знаю. К этому не возвращаемся. Дальше – я тоже мертв. И уже давно. Лет примерно уже пару… тысяч. Так – все вопросы потом, ясно? Теперь на счет обещанного – тела эти, в которых вы сейчас прибываете, они идентичны вашим с некоторыми дополнениями и улучшениями – потом разберетесь, я даже инструкцию по пользованию выдам. Что же касается вашей работы, то ее пока не будет – сначала обучение. А вот когда закончите, там и поговорим более… предметно. 

\- Ты мертв, но это не помешает мне набить тебе морду! – вызверился Эдриан. – Не смей говорить с нами снисходительно! И даже будь тебе хоть…

\- У вас сейчас найдется дело поважнее, - перебил его Волков. – Поверь, ты еще успеешь с мордобоем. Думаю, у каждого из вас остались незаконченные дела «Там», - и все трое замерли соляными скульптурами. – Мы все вернемся в ваш мир и завершим… незавершенное. И только потом, когда вы будете готовы меня выслушать – полностью, не только услышать, но и понять, мы поговорим. Прислушайтесь к себе, вы ведь не верите, что мертвы, не так ли? Вам нужны доказательства. Они у вас будут. 

\- Когда, Олег Борисович? – хрипло прокаркал Илья, поднимаясь во весь свой немалый рост.

\- Через час, - отозвался Олег. – И не Борисович, а Федорович.  
С этим он и исчез, оставляя ошарашенных людей наедине с бескрайней синью неба. 

\- Да, Соло, не думал я что ты «так» погибнешь, - лениво протянул Сандерс, оплывая в кресле. – И ты хорош, богатырь земли русской. 

\- Да и вы ушами прохлопали, - не удержался Наполеон. – Вы бы могли хоть намекнуть что ли, а? Хоть полсловом, о том, чего ждать от британца!? 

\- Ага, и тебя бы пришлось хоронить на два года раньше, - покивал тот. – Уэйверли – не дурак, и не молокосос. Мы с Олегом его как могли в клещи зажимали, но поганец ужом вывернулся! И нас подставил и советов, падла! 

\- Мистер Волков сказал, что сэру Британцу сейчас там хвост прижимают, - заметил Соло, с удивлением разглядывая раньше всегда спокойного и язвительного куратора. Забавное было зрелище – раскрасневшийся, какой-то всклокоченный, глаза сверкают в предвкушении. – И не только ему.

\- Да, операция «Лотос», - кивнул тот. – Это, правда, секретная информация, но мы ведь уже мертвы, не так ли? 

\- Илья, а тебе он что сказал? – Наполеон не выдержал молчания друга. Тот выглядел убитым. Как бы по-дурацки это ни прозвучало.

\- Мама умерла пару недель тому, - губы на закаменевшем лице едва шевелились – бледные, искусанные. – Он мне ее письмо отдал, сказал, отмучилась. Она давно болела, - он говорил спокойно, вперившись пустыми глазами в светлый мозаичный пол. – Врачи считали, что она не протянет долго. Я знал, но не верил. Хотел приехать после этой миссии, даже разрешение получил и… все равно бы опоздал. А она ждала, письма мне писала, но побоялась отправлять сама – передавала записки через Олега Б… Федоровича. Корреспонденцию ведь проверяют, знаете, много не напишешь, да что можно в три предложения уложить? А у нее получалось. 

\- Илья…

\- Я уже в порядке, Ковбой, - он поднял взгляд на напарника – прямой и ясный, в его глазах не отражалось больше горе. Там ничего не отражалось. 

\- Да ни х** подобного! – на чистом русском рыкнул вдруг Эдриан. – В порядке он! Сопляк! В порядке! Врать кому другому будешь про свой порядок! А ну иди сюда! Иди-иди, чего столбом встал?!

Схватив Илью за руки, он усадил его рядом и заговорил:

\- Соло, а ты чего там застыл? Корни пустил? Становись рядом! Да за руку его возьми, дурень! – и кивнул на место рядом с собой. – А теперь слушай меня внимательно, специальный агент Курякин. Слушай и запоминай. Ты боль свою не прячь, она уйдет в нутро и станет ядом. Я тебе хоть и не друг, но все же мы все из одного мира, а значит, никого другого у нас нет – только мы. Руки наши чувствуешь? Теплые они и живые, не смотря на то, что нам этот хмырь наплел. А значит, еще поборемся. И с горем твоим, и со всем, что нам жизнь предложит. И запомни, крепко запомни, пацан - ты не один. 

Наполеон, ничего не понимая, просто смотрел на человека, которого, как ему казалось, он изучил вдоль и поперек. И сам себе казался глупым и самоуверенным щенком, не увидевшим за маской лица. Не захотевшим увидеть. А Илья плакал. Горько, до крови прокусив губу, очень тихо, даже не шевелясь – слезы просто текли по щекам и мутными каплями срывались с подбородка. Но Соло видел, как незримый груз на его плечах становился меньше, разделенный на троих, чувствовал, что теперь суровый русский агент не замкнется в себе, не озлобится и не сойдет с ума. Слёзы вынули горе из его глаз, превращая в светлую печаль, давая возможность помнить лишь хорошее. 

Он… Эдриан ведь тоже воевал, подумал вдруг Соло. И вот так же вот, наверное, удерживал какого-то мальчишку на грани душевной боли. Или это его удержали. И отчего-то Наполеону стало спокойно, словно понимание заполнило в его душе какую-то пустоту, о которой он раньше и не подозревал. Жил он с этой пустотой, жил, а потом привык. Калека, не знающий о своем увечье. И вот теперь все встало на свои места. 

_«Неужели Сандерс был прав, когда говорил, что меня исправит только могила?»_ \- и сам себе не смог ответить, потому что упомянутый Эдриан Сандерс принялся гонять их по основам современной политологии. Ну, не дело же это – сидеть целый час и сопли на кулак мотать?!


	7. 2.2

\- У них все будет хорошо.

Баффи стояла прямо, пряча руки под мышками, словно они озябли. Она смотрела, как разговаривает ее сестра и друг, смотрела на свое мертвое тело и не могла не думать. А что же будет? С ними? С Корпусом? С неугомонной Арией? Ответ настиг ее внезапно.

\- У них все будет хорошо, - повторила сухощавая девочка лет пятнадцати. – Свой путь они, как и ты, пройдут до конца. Их будут ждать радости и горести, враги и друзья, они столкнуться с предательством и найдут свое счастье. Отпусти этот мир, для него ты сделала все, что смогла и даже больше.

\- Ты Смерть, да? – как-то безучастно спросила Баффи.

\- Да, - согласилась та, а затем проказливо сощурилась. – А душа-то у тебя молодая. Выглядишь на двадцать с малю-у-у-усеньким хвостиком. 

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – истребительница все не оборачивалась. Ею овладела тоска и серая душная апатия. 

\- Есть один мир, - лукаво протянула Смерть. – Он похож на этот почти в точности. 

\- И что мне с того? – ее голос становился все глуше и покорнее.

\- Ты не готова оставить мир живых, - продолжая улыбаться, девочка-смерть что-то протянула избранной. – Возьми его. Ты ведь помнишь, как охотно осина отдает тепло, которое ты дарила ей, сжимая в руке?

Баффи неохотно обернулась и словно завороженная потянулась к колу, который протягивала ей тощая рука. Вдруг вернулось то чувство, присущее лишь истребительницам – огонь запылал, потек по жилам, неся освобождение. 

\- Что за мир? – Баффи не сводила взгляда с остро заточенной деревяшки, словно боялась, что та вдруг исчезнет.

\- Параллельный этому, - пояснила Смерть. – С той лишь разницей, что Баффи Саммерс того мира вот-вот умрет.

\- От чьей руки? – не меняясь в лице, бросила избранная.

\- Некоего Джона Д. Фишера. И это не вампир и не демон. Простой хозяин охранного агентства «Орел». Он собьет ее на скорости 180 на своем Хаммере. Что уж тут поделаешь, не справится с управлением, - девочка притворно шмыгнула носом и утерла несуществующие слезы. – Я заберу ее, а тебе дам новое тело и отправлю туда. Ты, елико то возможно, сократишь число смертей у Адской Пасти.

\- Пережить весь тот кошмар заново?! – вот тут-то Баффи и очнулась от своей непродолжительной летаргии.

\- Можешь и не заново, - охотно разрешила Смерть. – Память у тебя останется полностью, без «затирания важных моментов» - пользуйся, дитя. 

\- Какой там год? – коротко бросила Саммерс, с удовольствием сжимая в руке осиновый кол.

\- Самое начало твоего пути – Ангел только-только стал Ангелусом, - хитро сощурившись, Смерть вдруг добавила. – Если ты справишься, сможешь потом узнать, как продолжилась жизнь твоих друзей здесь, в этом мире.

\- Увидеть? – отчего-то Саммерс смешалась, ожидая ответа.

\- Услышать. От меня, - а затем высокомерно вскинула бровь и пафосно спросила. - Ну что же, Элизабет Энн Саммерс, готова ли ты стать частью нового мира, который сможешь назвать своим?

\- Готова, - и впервые за весь разговор улыбнулась.

\- Вот и хорошо, - окружающий мир стал тускнеть, постепенно погружаясь во мрак. – А когда тебе понадобиться помощь, я приду.

Мир свернулся в трубочку, вытянулся, как пластилиновый и вновь развернулся. 

На дворе стоял солнечный 1997 год, было тихо, светло и пахло лекарствами. Легонький ветерок, едва шевеля жалюзи, обдувал лицо, а в коридоре слышались шаги.

Баффи открыла глаза и огляделась. Она и вправду оказалась в палате, к ее рукам были подключены датчики, босые ноги, прикрытые не до конца, сверкали розовыми пальцами, а на тумбочке возле кровати в вазе стояли огромные и жизнеутверждающе яркие подсолнухи.

\- Милочка, да вы просто в рубашке родились! – воскликнула медсестра, вихрем влетевшая в палату. – Это же надо, такая авария, а вы лишь сотрясением отделались! Чудо, ей Богу! Я сейчас доктора Стивенсона позову и маму вашу. Она будет так рада, так рада! А еще…

Под это дивное стрекотание у Баффи Энн Саммерс началась новая жизнь, которой ей предстояло распорядиться с огромной осторожностью, ведь Истребительница всегда держит свое слово.


	8. 2.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дружно присматриваемся к второстепенным персонажам:)
> 
> Всех благ.

«Что делать?» Это был главный вопрос, которым задавался Барри Аллен, как только пришел в себя, поговорил с будущими друзьям и благополучно удрал. Казалось ли ему все происходящее не реальным? Еще как! Но сколько бы он тайком ни щипал себя, сон не кончался. И значило это только то, что нужно действовать. Ведь план-то на самом деле прост – не дать погибнуть ни Айрис, ни отцу, ни Эдди, ведь его смерть в конечном итоге ничего не решила. И сейчас, шагая по улице к «Джиттерс» он мучительно думал о прошлом и старался придумать, с чего начать. Не было у него ни сил, ни желания смотреть по сторонам, за что и поплатился, врезавшись во что-то большое. Вернее, в кого-то.

\- Ох, простите, - зачастил Барри, а когда поднял, наконец, голову, то охнул еще раз, уже обреченно. – Тони?

\- Ты кто такой, мелочь? – мгновенно ощетинился огромного роста парень с приметным шрамом у правого глаза. – Откуда меня знаешь? – и навис над бедным спидстером - благо, рост позволял.

\- Эм, ну, я…Мы учились вместе в школе, - насилу вспомни тот, лихорадочно что-то соображая. – Аллен. Барри.

\- Кто? - недовольно протянул громила. – Какой еще Аллен… А-а-а, - оскалился он под конец. – Барри. Вспомнил. Твой отец в тюрьме за убийство твоей матери.

\- Ну, как бы, да, - поморщился тот. – Ты чего здесь?

\- А тебе что за дело? – набычился Вудвард. – Иди, куда шел, пока я не вспомнил, как именно мы общались в прошлом.

\- Грубо, но откровенно, - улыбнулся парень, хотя себя он совершенно не узнавал. – И все же – ты куда-то торопишься? Может, посидим где-нибудь, пообщаемся? – и огляделся, будто высматривал подходящее место.

\- Ты свихнулся, мелкий? – угрожающе оскалился тот.

\- Айрис работает в «Джиттерс». Зайдем? – и чего ради он так прицепился к этому… этому… хулигану, прости господи? Наверное, из-за слов Смерти, о том, что новая жизнь должна быть по-настоящему новой. – И как?

\- Ты глухой или тупой? - хмыкнул вдруг громила. – Ну, идем. Ты платишь.

\- По рукам, - хохотнул спидстер, радуясь непонятно чему. – Чем сейчас занят?

\- Ты все такой же – все языком чесать горазд, - фыркнул Тони, но неприязни в его голосе поубавилось изрядно. – Сам-то как живешь?

\- Как и все, - отозвался Аллен. – В полиции работаю.

\- МедикаМентом? – ехидно спросил Вудвард, сверкнув глазами.

\- Кем? – Барри даже растерялся на секундочку. – А-а-а, понял! Точно! Именно им и работаю!

Так разговор и завязался. Барри узнал, что Тони не жил с отцом с 13 лет – тот совсем спился, все никак не мог забыть покойную супругу. Юный Вудвард вырос в семье соседки – Марии Родольфо. Та как-то заметила мальчишку, неприкаянно шатающегося вокруг дома ночью. Ну и пригласила на чай с булочками. С тех пор тетя Мари и стала присматривать за нелюдимым мальчишкой. А поскольку чете Родольфо Бог детей не дал, Тони быстро превратился в их единственную отраду. Однако Вудвард как был, так и остался немыслимо упрямым и самоуверенным сначала юношей, а затем и молодым мужчиной – не захотел, чтобы его усыновляли. Отца он любил даже в стельку пьяного и распускающего руки. Так и жили. 

До недавнего времени Тони работал на заводе, где все складывалось… не очень. Характер, будь он неладен. Ну а дальше он говорить отказался. Впрочем, Барри знал, что было дальше – ссора, раскаленный металл и взрыв ускорителя. Так и появился тот, кого Циско в порыве своей неудержимой фантазии назвал Ржавчиной. 

После пары стаканчиков кофе уже сам Тони выспрашивал, как поживает его прежняя жертва отвратительного нрава. И никто из них не задумался, отчего так – ни неприязни не осталось, ни злости. Словно бы отболело. И если бы новоиспеченный легионер был чуточку внимательнее, то увидел бы за дальним столиком неприметного паренька с торчащими во все стороны рыжими волосами, который чему-то предвкушающе улыбался. Ничего необычного – самый обычный паренёк. Если в глаза не смотреть.

 

***

 

\- У тебя точно есть, где остановиться? – с подозрением переспросил Барри, на что Вудвард как-то подозрительно быстро отвернулся. – Только давай без лишнего геройства, идет?

\- Аллен, ты как жвачка на ботинке, - с чувством высказался тот. – Отлипни!

\- Ну, нет! И не надейся! – искренне возмутился спидстер. – Так дело не пойдет. Мы же только нашли общий язык.

\- Не пожалей потом – я не самый приятный сосед, - сдался Вудвард, которому и впрямь некуда было пойти.

\- Тони, хватит! Я могу тебе помочь – значит, помогу! – и улыбнулся.

Бывший школьный хулиган смотрел на молодого мужчину перед собой, и ему очень хотелось рассказать ему правду. Давно, ох, давно он не испытывал такого искушения. Было что-то такое в Барри – располагающее. И Тони знал, что Аллен поймет его – и не выдаст. Знал, и все тут!

\- Но как только я…

\- Вудвард, – перебил его спидстер. – Я же тебя не замуж зову. Как только освоишься, так и решишь, что делать дальше.

\- О, замуж, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Твои отцы были бы просто счастливы, не находишь? Я так и вижу лицо детектива Уэста, когда ты ему скажешь!

\- Какая же ты все-таки ядовитая тварюшка! – расхохотался он, и не думая обижаться. А что? Джо и вправду бы инфаркт хватил – или кондратий.

\- А в глаз? – нарочито хмуро пророкотал тот. – Смотри, сам себе ночами дорогу освещать станешь.

\- Злой. И грубый, - Аллен демонстративно всплакнул, утирая глаза салфеткой, а потом огляделся. – Может, пойдем? Отведу тебя в квартиру, а затем помчусь к Джо и Айрис – сюрприз устраивать.

\- Ага, нужно сваливать, а то на нас у же косятся – того и гляди слухи пойдут, как потом оправдываться будешь? Далеко идти-то?

\- Нет, пару кварталов, - отозвался тот. – И не я буду оправдываться, тебе переадресую.

\- Мелкий гаденышь, - вздохнул Вудвард, поднимаясь.

Шли они и вправду недолго. Квартира оказалась квартирой-студией. Неожиданно.

\- У тебя что, клаустрофобия? – проворчал здоровяк.

\- Нет, но это единственное жилье, которое не слишком далеко от работы и подходит по цене. Располагайся, будь, как дома, - и помахал рукой, приглашающе.

\- Ага, но не забывай, что в гостях, - бросил Тони, оглядываясь. – Не беспокойся, я не стану стесняться. Беги уже, не стой над душой.

\- Ты так добр и любезен, что я теряю дар связной речи, - с чувство проговорил Барри, разглядывая нового… друга. Да, пусть будет – друга.

\- Ты лучше чувство юмора не теряй. Да и штаны тоже, - и кивнул на расстёгнутую ширинку.

\- Ой! – смутился тот, резко отворачиваясь. – Раньше сказать не мог?! – надулся он.

\- Не-а, - довольно протянул Вудвард. – Иди. Герой.

\- Ладно, весельчак, уговорил, - ухмыльнулся он. – Не жди, буду поздно, - и ушел поскорее, поскольку небезосновательно опасался, что Вудвард может сказать еще немало приятных слов.

 

Время было обеденное, значит, смена Айрис только-только началась. Самое время для сюрприза.

Ну, что сказать? Все было именно так, как он и запомнил – Айрис была рада ему, даже всплакнула. Но что-то все равно было иным. Барри сам себя не понимал, но он теперь не видел себя рядом с этой женщиной. Видимо, смерть все же изменила его. От этого было одновременно и горько и радостно. Он словно бы мог подняться над ситуацией, оценить все, что видит и слышит. Наверное потому, что он уже это пережил. Эта Айрис не была ЕГО – младше на три года, нет тех морщинок у глаз, которые появились после смерти Эдди. Она казалась Барри совсем молодой и легкой, словно перышко. И такой же хрупкой. Нет, он не перестал любить, но это чувство переродилось, став только крепче. Пожалуй, только умерев, он смог назвать Айрис Уэст своей… сестрой. Младшей влюбленной сестренкой.

Печально, грустно и отчасти больно. Но эта боль ощущалась правильно. И было что-то еще. Неуловимое, но четко прослеживающееся. Некая правильность происходящего, чувство непреложности изменений – как в себе, так и в новом мире.

Прихватив с собой Айрис, Барри отправился прямиком в полицейский участок. Там его тоже встретили улыбками и дружеским участием. Джо был счастлив! Что было сложнее, так это смотреть на Эдди Тоуна так, как будто видел его впервые в жизни.

\- А где Чайр? – потихоньку поинтересовался Аллен у Айрис, когда Джо и Эдди отошли по делам – кто-то ограбил банк Голд-сити в разгар рабочего дня. 

\- На пенсии, - отозвалась та. – Его ранили в последнем деле. Клайд Мардон. И теперь папа работает с Эд… детективом Тоуном, - поправилась девушка, отчаянно краснея.

\- Эм-м, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – и подозрительно уставился на нее. Айрис покраснела еще больше.

\- Нет, Барр, - смешалась она. – По крайней мере, не сейчас.

\- Хорошо, я подожду, - покивал тот, а затем хитро сверкнул глазами. – Но ведь есть, что рассказывать, правда?

\- Ох, Барри, давай лучше сходим пообедать – я так разволновалась, что просто умираю от голода, - и сделала умильные глазки.

\- Ладно, лиса, идем, - покровительственно протянул тот. – Заодно расскажу, кого я встретил утром. Ты просто не поверишь, но я в прямом смысле наткнулся на Тони Вудварда!

\- Что? Он же не…

\- Нет, что ты, - уверил ее спидстер. – Все прошло отлично – сам бы не поверил! Но он, оказывается, забавный. А еще ядовитый, как гадюка! А еще слушай…

Так они и проболтали до самого вечера. Многое успели обсудить, многое вспомнить, лишь к теме личной жизни не вернулись. Ну, это еще впереди, правда?


	9. 2.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осуществила одно допущение в виде брата Брока Рамлоу. Звать его Гектор - или Тори:) (Да, это Скотт Эдкинс - и да простят меня все:)))
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84991365.jpg

_Тони Старк умирал на ледяном бетонном полу секретной базы в Сибири. Удивления не было, как не было и ничего другого – все замерзло, растаяло, словно туман, раскололось под ударами крепких кулаков суперсолдата, друга. Кровь густела, сердце билось все медленнее, алые пузыри лопались на потрескавшихся губах, руки не слушались, и не было сил, чтобы закрыть уставшие глаза. А над ним сверкало безбрежной синевой недостижимое теперь высокое небо. Больно. Не от разбереженной раны в сломанной руке, не от отбитых внутренностей, не от безбожно гудящей головы. Болела душа. Светлый разум гения знал, что все кончено, что это – конец, финал его долгой жизни, и тело не боролось. И не было сил закрыть глаза. Просто закрыть – и не думать. Мысли не выбирают времени, они, словно дикая свора, настигли его, а теперь жрали. Неисполненные обещания, незаконченные дела, невысказанные слова, не розданные долги. Книга его жизни, пестря исчерканными страницами, разворачивалась сейчас перед ним. Последняя милость миновала его – не было сладкого забытья. Он все чувствовал. Он знал, какой его вдох станет последним._

_Темнота наползала со всех сторон, а сил закрыть глаза так и не было. Не было сил! Не было. Только его незаконченная жизнь, только его мысли, нерожденные идеи и бескрайнее небо._

_Белый свет сошелся в одной точке и навсегда погас в темных глазах человека. И – всё. Гром не грянул, синева небес не разверзлась огненным дождем, не потухло солнце. И нет Тони Старка. А точно ли был Тони Старк? Кто теперь скажет? Друзья? Может быть. Но он об этом не узнает._

_Карие глаза – пустые и безжалостно мертвые все еще смотрят вверх. Они не видят, как приземлился армейский вертолет, из которого проворно выскользнули люди в форме, не видят, как остывающее тело со всей осторожностью, на какую способны, укладывают на носилки, как бережно несут в чрево стального чудовища. Не видят алокожего андроида, который появляется неслышно, как дыхание. Не видят боли в его искусственных глазах. Не видят, как Вижн берется за одну из ручек пластиковых носилок, отстраняя хмурого солдата, словно хоть так пытаясь отдать дань своему Создателю._

_Мир не дрогнул, но его Судьба изменилась. Ибо одна песчинка решает, в чью сторону склонится Чаша Весов._

 

\- Слишком пафосно, на мой взгляд, - заявил ленивый хриплый бас, и со стороны послышались одобрительные хмыки.

Комната была круглой, уютно обставленной и неброско шикарной. Из высоких стрельчатых окон падал теплый оранжевый свет, отражаясь от бокалов с крепким алкоголем. Стол, надо сказать, тоже был круглым, словно оживший символ. 

Мужчин было шестеро: высокий лысый с седой бородой, патлатый, татуированный, весь в шрамах и насквозь пропахший табаком, щеголеватый пижон с недоброй улыбкой и острым взглядом, суровый воин с неожиданно душевными морщинками у глаз и лицом, словно вырезанным из дерева, сидящий справа от него был столь же суров, однако черты его лица были мягче. Последний был ехиден даже на вид – каменное выражение лица не могло обмануть присутствующих – его выдавали глаза. Теплые, цвета кофе, живые, и безумно выразительные. 

\- Это в первый раз, когда я с тобой соглашаюсь, Ванко, - проворчал ехидный, возводя очи горе. – Цени.

\- Не нарывайся Старк, - прогудел тот, языком перекладывая зубочистку в другой уголок рта. – Я сегодня добрый.

\- И вежливый, - встрял пижон, подхватывая со стола бокал.

\- Олдрич, не лезь к ним, - одернул его лысый. – Не видишь, у них опять взыграл пубертат.

\- Оби, ты вообще мог бы меня поддержать, - притворно обиделся Тони, шмыгая носом. – Я всегда знал, что ты скотина, Стейн.

\- Не ругайтесь, девочки, - не выдержал воин, но все же не смог до конца скрыть улыбку.

\- О, наш Брок наконец-то проснулся! – мгновенно воодушевился гений, ведь Рамлоу на провокации поддаваться редко. – Снова приятные сны с налетом легкой эротики? Ну, давай, поделись с братьями своими сексуальными фантазиями! – и предвкушающе потер руки.

\- О, Небо! Он опять за своё, - простонал последний участник посиделок, хватаясь за голову.

\- Гектор, малыш, я могу и за твоё взяться, если ты настаиваешь! – Старк с готовностью переключился на младшего Рамлоу. – Ты только скажи!

\- И почему тебя никто не придушил еще в детстве? - покачал головой Иван, силясь не рассмеяться, глядя на оскорбленное в лучших чувствах лицо Гектора.

\- Некому было, - тут же пояснил Обадайя. – И мне лень.

\- Эй, я на минуточку, гений! - почти искренне возмутился Тони.

\- Ты, на минуточку, козел. Редкий, - оскалился Киллиан.

\- Долго вы еще выпендриваться будете? – и мужчины застыли. В комнату вошла усталая тощая женщина с несообразно дивными глазами фиалкового цвета. Замечали их всегда в первую очередь, ибо только они на лице и выделялись – все остальное было более чем невзрачным. 

\- О, госпожа Смерть! – пафосно возопил Старк, порываясь обнять женщину. – Ой, за что?!

\- За ягодицу, - лаконично проскрипела она, усаживаясь на свободное место. – Приступим?

\- С чего начнем? – Иван ловко откинул патлы, которые мешали разглядывать обновленный облик Смерти.

\- С того, что Энтерра пала, - четко выговаривая слова, она наблюдала за тем, как веселье в глазах ее легионеров исчезает, уступая место расчету вперемешку с недоумением и злостью.

\- Кто? – выдохнул Старк. И надо сказать, получилось у него внушительно.

\- Был Прорыв, - она не стала томить их ожиданием. – Один из местных мутантов оказался настолько силен и безрассуден, что смог пробить ткань реальности. Ну а в дыру хлынули Твари.

\- И чего им всем на попе ровно не сидится? – пробормотал Ванко. 

За почти девятьсот лет, которые он прослужил в Легионе, случалось всякое, но чаще всего к неприятностям приводила самая обычная человеческая самоуверенность.

\- Кривая она, - хмыкнул Гектор. – Как у Старка. Вот ровно и не получается.

\- О, приятно знать, что ты оценил _мои тылы_ , - ухмыльнулся Тони, строя глазки младшему Рамлоу.

\- Пока остальные легионеры будут переправлять выживших по мирам, вы займетесь одним вопросом, который требует деликатности, - поведала Смерть, привычно не обращая внимания на пикировки. – Вы вернетесь в свой мир…

\- Но я думал, что это запрещено, - мгновенно посерел Старк. – Виктор, который фон Дум, мне это еще в самом начале доступно объяснил.

\- Нежелательно тем, кто отслужил меньше сотни лет, - с надломом в голосе проговорил Стейн, оглаживая бороду. – Но поскольку мы служим уже не первый век, думаю, путешествие нам не повредит. 

\- Как и вы сами не повредите миру, который вас породил, - кивнула женщина, сверкая своими ненормальными глазами. – Я сама там появляться не рискну, поэтому главным в вашей группе будет…

\- Только не я! – тот час же открестился Рамлоу, который Брок. – Не собираюсь быть директором цирка!

\- Тогда – Обадайя, как самый опытный, - предложила та.

\- Я для этого стар, - солидно пробасил Стейн, заставляя свой организм покрыться морщинами и пигментными пятнами.

\- Детский сад – штаны на лямках, - хрипло расхохотался Иван. – Я буду командовать…

\- **НЕТ!!!** – взвыли все остальные так дружно, что даже Смерть это улыбнуло. 

\- Ну и ладно, - Ванко независимо пожал плечами и отвернулся. – Не больно то и надо. Может, Ричи? Он же у нас ушлый, как раз по нему должность. Кто за? – и придирчиво оглянулся на собратьев по оружию. 

\- Все согласны? – Смерть для проформы поинтересовалась, поскольку ее легионеры, ехидно лыбясь, предвкушающе поглядывали на Киллина. – Отлично! Олдрич, ты главный. Материалы сейчас передам, посмотришь, составишь план, распределишь роли. И да, легионеры, я настоятельно прошу вас отнестись к делу более чем вдумчиво, - помолчала и добавила. – У меня предчувствие.

А вот это было серьезно. К слову сказать, Смерть вообще не любила делиться хоть какими-то своими мыслями, предоставляя своим людям самим решать, что и как делать. А сейчас – и собрала сама, и задание довела сама, а не через легата, которым вот уже триста лет как стал новичок – Джон Престон из Либры*.

\- Ребята, что хочу сказать, - странно замялся Ричи, сбрасывая маску гадкого пижона. – В нашем мире сейчас идет 2017 год.

\- ЧТО?!!! – и этот вопль тоже был общим.

\- Все дело во временнóм смещении, - пояснил тот, прикрыв глаза – перед его внутренним взглядом проплывала вся информация, которую Смерть передала ему непосредственно. Было немного стрёмно, но терпимо – он привык. – В разных участках мироздания время движется с разной скоростью и…

\- Мы это и без тебя знаем, - перебил его Тони. – Я ведь не раз этим интересовался – там должно было пройти не меньше 60 лет! Больше – возможно! Но никак не меньше. 

\- Умник, а ты учел…

\- А ну хватит! – рявкнул Рам, которого всегда напрягали заумные споры ни о чем. – Говорите по существу! Ричи!

\- Войну помните между биоморфами и людьми? Тогда нам пришлось изолировать одну из ветвей вселенной общего уровня. Помните, какой это вызвало сдвиг в темпоральном поле? Все взаимосвязанные с ним хроны и слои реальности подверглись воздействию временной волны, которая и откинула их в прошлое. В некотором роде. 

\- И насколько отмотало время у нашего мира? – поинтересовался Гектор.

\- 84 года, - отозвался Киллиан. – Но знаете что? Давайте не будем делать опрометчивых выводов из всего сказанного.

\- Иными словами, губёхи не раскатывать, - хмыкнул Ванко. – А так охота!

\- Серьезно, парни, - встревожился новоиспеченный командир. – Она не разрешит нам активно вмешиваться.

\- А я и не собираюсь, - тут же закивал Старк. – Я только со стороны посмотрю.

\- Тони, нет, - Олдрич попытался было урезонить гения, но куда там! Старка понесло. Опять. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что не остановишь меня, - улыбнулся тот, смотря прямо в глаза человека, который когда-то был его врагом. – Не станешь. 

\- Это так, но если мы налажаем, то в наш мир придет Смерть, - он был серьезен, как никогда, наверное. Тони прав, Ричи не станет его останавливать – так с друзьями не поступают. – Не мне тебе говорить, НАСКОЛЬКО это опасно. 

\- Значит, нужен идеальный план, - протянул Гектор, искоса поглядывая на брата. – И у меня есть идея. Поверьте, вам понравится.

\- Когда он так говорит, у меня поджилки трясутся, - признался Ванко. – Все вспоминаю, как он заставил нас стать теми тварями на LV-426.

\- Но успеха мы добились, - Тори, в смысле Гектор, ничуть не смутился.

\- Ты - больной, ты знаешь об этом? – с видом заправского профессионала поинтересовался Ричи. 

\- Да, ты мне это каждый раз говоришь, когда у меня появляется план, - улыбнулся младший Рамлоу. – Так что я уже и не обижаюсь – все равно без толку. 

\- Что еще известно? – о деле напомнил, как и всегда Стейн.

\- Не так много, как хотелось, - отозвался Киллиан.

\- Жаль, что Смерть не может долго прибывать в тварных мирах, - посетовал Иван. – Куда меньше проблем было бы.

\- Еще чего захотел! – воскликнул Старк. – Это как желать мира во всем мире – нереально и до чертиков глупо.

\- Тони – ты дьявол! – покачал головой Рам, отхлебывая свой коньяк. – Но ты наш дьявол, поэтому – с тебя план нейтрализации той херни, прости Господи, о которой нам поведает Ричи. 

\- Лаконично! Обожаю это! Настоящий воин. Спартанец! Благо, не вопишь, что здесь, мать его СПАРТА!!! – проворчал Старк. – Только Спарты нам для полного счастья и не хватало!

\- О, как его задело! – восхитился Ванко. – Давайте еще раз, может наш ехидный гений скажет еще что-нибудь?

\- А это ничего, что у меня уже план внедрения готов? – скромно _/ага, как же, сама скромность!/_ пропел Тори. – Но знаете, парни, он вам не понравится.

\- Приятно слышать, что ты так о нас заботишься, - не удержался Обадайя. – И хватит уже – заткнулись, и послушаем нашего гения конспирации.

\- Гений конспирации – это о тебе, - перевел Тони, призывно лыбясь в сторону Гектора.

\- Локи на тебя нет, - проворчал Иван.

\- План в том, чтобы не прятаться, - высказался массовик-затейник. – Сменим тела, и только. А там можно прикинуться хоть кем – от спецслужб России до террористов оттуда же.

\- Зря я с тобой пил, - посетовал Ванко. 

\- Простите, я просто не мог удержаться, - чуть виновато улыбнулся Рамлоу-младший. – Но на счет открытости я не шутил.

\- Имеет смысл – мы все равно ТАМ мертвые, - согласился! Тони. – Чур, я хочу быть голубоглазым блондином! А Рам будет шикарной дамой – не впервой!

\- Могу и дамой, - Брок независимо повел плечами. Что правда – то правда, у него была пара миссий, когда приходилось не только варьировать собственный возраст, но и пол. – Лучше быть женщиной, чем ксеноморфом.

\- Из тебя получился великолепный пришелец, - тут же поддакнул Стейн.

\- А дряхлым старикам слова не давали, - отбрил Рам.

\- Парни! – взвыл Ричи. – Кто-то тянет энергию из нашего мира. Причем положительную энергию. Я доступно изъясняюсь, или мне повторить?

\- То есть из нашего мира уходит Добро? – прогудел Иван, и как-то слишком уж скептически это прозвучало. 

\- Да, и нам нужно все выяснить, - согласился тот.

\- Теперь ясно, почему Смерть в этот мир не пойдет, - добавил Обадайя. – Если существует дефицит положительного, следует сделать вывод, о переизбытке чего-то прямо противоположного. Что еще она тебе передала?

\- Есть несколько точек – они есть на каждом континенте – даже в Антарктиде! Нужно найти один такой источник излучения, понять, что это и как действует, а потом нейтрализовать. Это – вкратце, - рапортовал Олдрич. – Искать будем тот, который находится, эффектная пауза, в **Нью-Йорке!**

 

_________________  
* Джон Престон - ГГ Из фильма "Эквилибиум"  
https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/309/


	10. 3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех, кто это читает, а также тех, кто просто заглянул на огонек.   
> Всех благ.
> 
> Джон Престон, Эррол Патридж и Мэри О'Брайен - герои фильма "Эквилибриум"  
> https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/309/  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BA%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D0%BC  
> И да, мне приятнее и удобнее называть полицию "клЕрики", а на "клИрики" - это если вам вдруг захочется меня поправить:)  
> Брюс, Джей (Джокер), Бэйн и Робин - из мира Нолана о темном рыцаре   
> Брюс  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014156.jpg  
> Джей  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014158.jpg  
> Бэйн  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014157.jpg  
> Робин  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014159.jpg

\- О, у нас молодое пополнение, – лениво протянул высокий черноволосый мужчина, внезапно решивший возникнуть в уже привычном атриуме.

\- Здравствуй, Брюс*, - отозвался Олег. – Уже закончил?

\- Как видишь, - кивнул тот. – Это был занимательный опыт.

\- Так все и оставишь? И пусть они сами разбираются? – нахмурился тот. – Во что теперь превратится их Либра*? Думаешь, это было необходимо? 

\- Да. Препарат нужно было уничтожить – и я это сделал, - Брюс был спокоен и холодно отстранен. Как бы он ни старался этого не показывать, но миссия не прошла для него бесследно. – У нас плюс двое.

\- Двое? Не трое? – удивился Волков. 

\- Да, Мэри* решила уйти. С нами Джон Престон* и Эррол Патридж*. 

\- Клерики*. Необычные бойцы. И необычные люди. Душенька тебя за это не похвалит. 

\- Леж, я не мог допустить, понимаешь? 

\- Я-то понимаю, но поди объясни это Ей. 

\- Они все равно умерли. 

\- И Престон?

\- И он тоже – от ран скончался. 

\- Так ты ради завершения «земного дела»? Чтобы он смог с детьми попрощаться? Ну знаешь, это уже слишком! 

\- Не слишком! Я предотвратил катастрофу, и Престон должен был выжить! Должен! А он взял и умер! 

\- Ладно, сам с Ней говорить будешь. 

\- Уже. Они у Нее.

\- И насколько тебя отстранили?

\- На три. Года. 

\- Вот так здорово! И что Джей*?

\- Я с ним еще не говорил.

\- Ага. Тебе еще и от ребят достанется - Бэйн* тебе не преминет за это навалять. А Робин* нагадит сверху. 

\- Ты меня всего так и утешил, брат!

\- Конечно, _брат_ , как скажешь, _брат_.

\- Уймись! 

\- Иди уже, _брат_ из лиги статистов!

\- Я тебя по рингу раскатаю. Завтра.

\- Если с бумажками освоишься. Три года тебе ничего тяжелее ручки не таскать, _брат_!

\- Заткнись.

\- Уже.

\- И иди.

\- Уже. _Брат_.

\- !!!!!

 

***

 

_1973 год. Частный аэропорт в пригороде Вашингтона._

 

\- Пусть малыш летит с нами, - наглый бархатный голос заставил мутантов дергано оглядываться по сторонам. – Я здесь, господа.

Из самолета выглянул лощеного вида пижон с ослепительной и безупречной улыбкой.

\- Да, лучший способ не дать детям ввязываться в неприятности - приглядывать за ними самостоятельно, - добавил еще один голос со смутно знакомым акцентом.  
Рядом с пижоном возник великан – светловолосый и ясноглазый, на лицо которого падала тень от кепки аэродрома. 

\- Вы кто, черт возьми, такие?! – пораженно выдохнул Чарльз, а Эрик и Джеймс недоуменно переглядывались. – Тоже из будущего? А это не слишком?!

\- Нет, - пижон сверкнул улыбкой. – И мы не из будущего. Относительно нашего мира, это мы попали в недалекое будущее. Мое имя Наполеон Соло, а этот образчик дурного вкуса – Илья Курякин. У нас к вам, господа, есть дело.

\- У нас свое дело, - пророкотал Логан, задвигая профессора плечом себе за спину. 

\- И мы в курсе, поверьте, - снова улыбался Соло, и эта улыбка заставляла мутантов предполагать самое плохое.

\- Мы хотим помочь, - соизволил пояснить русский. – Чтобы не допустить войны.

\- Я никуда не лечу, - заявил вдруг Ксавье, разворачиваясь на каблуках. – Это бред какой-то! Сначала появляется наглец и хам, который говорит, что это Я послал его к самому себе пятьдесят лет спустя, а теперь еще двое заявляют, что прибыли из прошлого, чтобы ТОЖЕ не допустить войны. Это нормально, я тебя спрашиваю?! - и злобно уставился на бедного Хенка, который не знал, куда деть глаза.

\- В принципе, вы ни в чем не ошиблись, - охотно заговорил Наполеон. – Одна лишь поправочка – мы не совсем из прошлого. Но, может быть, мы все же поднимемся на борт, а там мы вам все расскажем подробнее? Войну-то все-таки остановить нужно, - и снова, СНОВА, черт побери, улыбнулся! Вязочки у него на голове перетянуты что ли? 

\- Отлично! – с истинно юношеским энтузиазмом воскликнул Питер, исчезая в чреве самолета.

\- О, нет! Он с нами не полетит! Это слишком опасно! – взвыл Чарльз.

\- А ты попробуй его остановить, - посоветовал Логан, окончательно смиряясь с тем, что все пошло наперекосяк. – Бьюсь об заклад, что он уже знает маршрут, и если ты высадишь его сейчас, он будет ждать нас в Париже. Поверь мне, Чарльз, по воде он передвигается ничуть не хуже, чем по суше.

\- О, как удобно, – заметил Хенк, но словив хмурый взгляд со стоны Эрика, смутился и замолк.

\- Отлично! – Ксавье скопировал вопль юного спидстера и раздраженно зашагал по трапу. – Чего встали? Идем!

\- Вот, учись, Угроза, профессор - человек дела, - со знанием покивал Соло.

\- Сам сделай лицо попроще, Ковбой, бесишь, - пробурчал русский, и все мутанты молча с ним согласились. 

_\- «Ну что же, им предстояло долгое и интересное путешествие на родину великолепных ароматов духов и…»._

_\- «Заткнись, Соло!»._


	11. 3.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет всем! /интересно, с кем я говорю? может, с собой? все стали такими бессловесными - печалька прямо:(/
> 
> Ну, так выглядит Гейдж Петронзи (20 серия 2 сезона). /надеюсь, вы оцените:)/  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85000801.jpg  
> А вот они вместе с Баффи  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85000804.jpg  
> Джон Фишер (ОМП)  
> https://st.kp.yandex.net/im/kadr/2/0/5/kinopoisk.ru-Tim-DeKay-2053225.jpg
> 
> Всего хорошего!

Господи, как же это было трудно – притворяться подростком, говорить очевидные благоглупости, и ждать следующего хода Ангелуса. Но были, конечно же, и положительным моменты. Такие, как встреча с мамой. Словами не описать, как Баффи была счастлива - и как пыталась эту радость скрыть. 

С той жуткой аварии прошло уже несколько недель – ушибы зажили, сошло на нет сотрясение мозга, однако же беспокойство Джойс все не утихало. Женщина голыми руками чуть в клочья не порвала Джона Фишера, когда ей позвонили из больницы. К чести мистера Фишера надо сказать, что он не старался увильнуть, а полностью признал вину. И вообще он был довольно-таки милым мужчиной – по словам самой Баффи, которая отговорила мать выдвигать обвинения, поскольку все обошлось. О чем впоследствии пожалела. Сначала.

А ведь все начиналось довольно-таки банально. Джон Фишер пришел в дом Саммерсов, чтобы проведать Баффи. Проведал раз, проведал два, на третий раз это стало настораживать.

\- Что вам нужно на самом деле? – Баффи стояла в дверях, она специально дождалась, пока мама выйдет. – И не нужно о моем здоровье беспокоиться – подумайте лучше о себе.

\- Я действительно беспокоюсь, - признался Джон, плотно сцепив руки, пару раз глубоко вдохнул, а затем выдал. – А еще я влюбился в твою маму.

\- О! Вот как! – опешила девушка, мгновенно теряя весь запал. – Я… не ожидала. Честности, в смысле, а не того, что мама может понравиться кому-то и… Я болтаю лишнее. Мистер Фишер…

\- Джон, зови меня по имени, пожалуйста, - попросил мужчина.

\- Хорошо, - она мелко закивала, подсаживаясь рядом. – Джон, поймите меня правильно, я против вас ничего не имею – даже в свете всех произошедших событий. Но если вы обидите маму, разговор у нас будет другим, идет? – и очень опасно сверкнула глазами. Фишера проняло.

\- Я приложу все усилия, - пообещал он, понимая, что дочь понравившейся ему женщины дала ему «зеленый свет».

\- Надеюсь на это, - улыбнулась младшая Саммерс, а затем погромче крикнула. – Мам, я тут вспомнила, мне нужно к Уиллоу! Она обещала помочь мне по физике! Я ушла! 

Джон Фишер благодарно улыбнулся, провожая взглядом зеленоглазую бестию. Он не знал, что будет дальше, как все сложится, но ему очень хотелось верить в лучшее.

 

***

 

Только-только Баффи показалось, что жизнь налаживается, как грянула новость – школьная сборная по плаванию выиграла полуфинал. И вот тут истребительница вспомнила – и самоуверенного засранца Кэмерона, и сумасшедшего тренера и довольно-таки милого Гейджа. Которых еще можно было спасти.

Ну что же, значит план-минимум готов. Осталось только заручиться поддержкой демона…

 

***

 

Все повторялось – Кэмерон Уокер, директор Снайдер, тренер Мэрин – и головная боль в довесок, все же ночная вылазка не прошла без последствий. Однако есть и положительный момент – демон Сайрус теперь ей должен. И это хорошо.

Теперь предстояло подумать, ведь не станешь же кидаться на парней с криком: «Пойдем со мной! Тебя травит твой тренер! У меня есть знакомый демон, который нам поможет!». Не поймут. Значит, нужно расставить приоритеты – Дод МакАлви мутировал, Кэмерон изменится сегодня – для него уже слишком поздно, остается - Гейдж. Пожалуй, стоит подождать до вечера, когда их у «Бронзы» навестит Ангелус. Да, именно так. Парень будет посговорчивей. 

Ну – на словах все оказалось просто, а вот на деле… Это Баффи и придется выяснить. Пришло время играть по новым правилам, да? И подлунный мир содрогнется, не будь она Баффи Саммерс!

 

***

 

Не слишком приятно было обманывать друзей, но другого выхода Баффи не видела – хоть ей никто и не запрещал рассказывать о Смерти, она все же обоснованно опасалась, что ее слова будут поняты весьма превратно. Проще говоря, ее сочтут сумасшедшей. 

Она говорила с друзьями, обсуждала возможного зверя, который питается человечиной, не трогая при этом кожу, и чувствовала себя предательницей. Хотя, было весело.

Наконец Уиллоу определила, кто будет следующей жертвой – с помощью статистики. Господи, как бы было просто, если бы она могла рассказать все друзьям! Но как?! Да и вообще – она из другого мира! Другого! Не их Баффи Саммерс – чужая! Значит – молча, сцепить зубы и терпеть. Не впервой.   
Из размышлений ее выдернул голос Джайлза:

\- Кроме того пловец номер три нуждается в вашем внимании и присмотре, - а наблюдатель нисколько не изменился, Баффи едва сдержала улыбку. – Скрытом конечно, - поспешил добавить такой взрослый и умудренный наставник. 

\- Я этим займусь, - а что еще оставалось сказать Саммерс? Не то же, что она прослушала почти весь разговор, сентенции Корделии и Ксандера, а также статистику Уиллоу. 

_«Да уж, мысли времени ни выбирают, - посетовала про себя истребительница. – Прав был Спайк, а я не верила»._

***

Наверное, со стороны так не казалось, но Баффи вовсю развлекалась – она весь день не сводила взгляда с Гейджа, а тот все больше нервничал. М-дя-м, таким его избранная и запомнила – коротко стриженный, с надменной миной на довольно-таки милом лице, фигуристый. Одно удовольствие любоваться прекрасным образчиком мужской породы! Баффи и любовалась. 

Нет, конечно же, она могла бы вести наблюдение скрытно – все же в своей прошлой жизни она была профессионалом. Но это было ТОГДА. А СЕЙЧАС истребительница просто ОБЯЗАНА выглядеть дилетантом. Как это ни печально. Но и некой прелести не лишено.

«Бронза». Сколько же с ней связано воспоминаний! Сколько событий произошло в ее стенах – и сколько еще произойдет! Но хватит предаваться ностальгическим грезам, пора вновь изводить Петронзи. И почему она раньше так не развлекалась?

Сок был вкусным, музыка приятной, а общество разномастным – все как всегда. Как говориться – дом, милый дом. Обязательный бильярд – куда же без него! Спайк научил Баффи играть в свое время – и довольно неплохо. Надо будет тряхнуть стариной. Только чуточку позже. Вот же блин, теперь у истребительницы зачесались кончики пальцев от желания самой взяться за кий!

Гейдж Петронзи нервничал, это было видно по напряженной спине, закаменевшему лицу, скованным движениям. Скоро, уже очень скоро он дойдет до нужной кондиции, а потом…

Есть! Точно по расписанию! 

\- Мы уже выросли из игры – я и моя тень, - сложнее всего Баффи было притворяться смущенной и скрывать смех. Нет, ну правда, как там говорил один ее знакомый из Москвы? Тот, кто в армии служил, в цирке не смеется? А смешно было – парень старался выглядеть внушительным и грозным, сверкал недовольством, кривил красивый рот в ядовитой усмешке. Но это было так искренне по-детски, что сдерживать приступ милоты становилось все труднее. – Чего тебе от меня надо? – Господи, он так серьезен!

\- Ну… я немного стесняюсь… Видишь ли, я ваша болельщица, - главное сделать большие честные глаза и говорить благоглупости. Это всегда срабатывает.

\- Да? – притворно поразился парень, не спуская с истребительницы испытующего взгляда.

\- Да, - она улыбалась все шире, поскольку идиотов все любят. А теперь – заготовленная чушь. Именно то, что прописал доктор. – Знаешь, мне так нравится, когда парень пахнет хлоркой.

А внутри Баффи смеялась – ухохатывалась просто. И над Гейджем, и над собой, какой она была целую жизнь назад. 

\- Ладно-ладно, все! Вообще-то ты меня совсем не привлекаешь, так что – я все объясню, - а теперь лицо нужно сделать поумнее и посерьезнее, чтобы парень уж точно решил сбежать. – У нас завелся кто-то, кто очень любит человеческое филе. И мне кажется, ты будешь следующим, - да, ошарашила.

\- Кажется, потому что…

\- Оно уже нападало! И убило кое-кого, - Саммерс уже видела все признаки - сейчас он назовет ее чокнутой. Ну же, давай! Давай, солнышко, не подведи мамочку!

\- Да ты же сумасшедшая, - с удовольствием протянул пловец. – Кэм рассказывал мне о твоих играх. Пугай кого-нибудь другого, - и ушел.

_«О, да, детка! Беги! А пугать кого-нибудь другого я не хочу! Ты у нас будешь отдуваться за всех!»._


	12. 3.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> А вот и Погодные Волшебники:)
> 
> Клайд Мардон  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014147.jpg  
> Братья Мардоны  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014146.jpg  
> Марк Мардон  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014148.jpg
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

\- А ты молодец, - раздался за спиной Барри чей-то простуженный голос. – Ты прости, что хриплю – ангина, будь она неладна.

Перед спидстером стоял отчаянно рыжий парнишка в одежде не по размеру и стоптанных ботинках.

\- Смерть? – не поверил тот, нервно оглядываясь.

\- А ты кого ждал? Ангела с нимбом? – прохмыкал тот. – Идем, пора тренироваться.

\- Куда? – вздрогнул Аллен.

\- Да здесь недалеко, - и протянул руку.

Едва коснувшись горячей шершавой кожи, Барри словно в омут окунулся. Оглядевшись, он замер с открытым ртом. Смерть привела его в какой-то атриум с белыми колоннами, белым мозаичным полом и белыми же креслами, выставленными кругом.

\- Располагайся.

\- Где мы? – спидстер подошел к самому краю площадки и опасливо посмотрел вниз. Там были облака. Внизу. Облака. Вся эта прекрасная конструкция что, висела в воздухе?

\- В гостиной. То, что ты видишь и то, чего пока не замечаешь – это Цитадель Легиона. Теперь – это твой дом. Прошу меня простить, но у меня есть еще дела, поэтому твоим обучением займется тот, кого назначит легат. Его имя – Джон Престон. 

\- Но я ведь…

\- Не беспокойся, сколько бы ты здесь ни пробыл, в твоем мире пройдет не больше часа, - и рыжий оборванец удалился, растворяясь в воздухе.

Глубоко вздохнув, Барри постарался выровнять дыхание, чтобы думалось легче – даже уши потёр. Не помогло. Паники конечно не было, но и спокойным его состояние никто бы не назвал. И неизвестно что бы могло произойти, если бы у одной из колонн не возник черноволосый мужчина в спортивном черном кимоно. 

\- Вы… Вы Джон Престон? – промямлил Барри, кляня себя за неуверенность и заплетающийся язык.

\- Верно, - холодно кивнул тот. – Твое имя мне известно. Идем, я отведу тебя в твою комнату. Тренировки начнутся завтра, у тебя есть время подготовиться. 

И вместо сна Аллен всю ночь просидел в локальной сети информатория, просматривая все, до чего мог дотянуться. С его сверх-скоростью он усваивал материал не просто быстро, а фантастически быстро. И только под самое утро – часов в пять, когда спать хочется просто невыносимо, понял, что, кажется, перегнул. Глаза слипались, спина вот-вот должна была показать горб, в голове царил разброд, а ноги не хотели ходить по циркулю. Идеальный легионер!

В шесть утра за ним зашел человек, который назвался Питером Хейлом. Он скептически оглядел взъерошенного парня, хмыкнул, а затем позвал на завтрак. Барри будто к месту приморозило – кого-то этот Питер ему отчаянно напоминал. Понять бы только, кого.

Так и началась жизнь Барри Аллена в Цитадели.

 

***

 

Централ-сити не изменился за прошедшие пятьдесят семь минут. А вот сам алый спидстер – очень даже. Год! Вернее не год, а десять месяцев, но кто их считает? В общем, он провел в Цитадели туеву хучу времени, узнал столько, что не на одну жизнь хватит, а тут – все по-прежнему! Даже обидно немного! И вообще, на чем он прервался, когда его так неожиданно забрала Смерть? Фу, звучит-то как фатально! Забрала Смерть! Но против правды не попрешь – забрала. А теперь, вот, вернула. А делать-то что?! В голове – кавардак, хоть снимай ее и вытряхивай лишнее. Наверное, лучше всего будет пойти домой и потихоньку отоспаться. Да, идея – так себе, поскольку на полноценный отдых ему теперь хватает и часа – в самом максимальном случае. А все почему? Праа-а-авильно, потому, что легионер – это самостоятельная боевая единица, самое совершенное оружие, которое только можно представить и прочее бла-бла-бла. Барри до сих пор дрожь пробирает, как только вспоминаются события, для него не столь отдаленные. Такие, как преобразование тела. Интересно, что бы сказал Уэллс… пардон, Эобард Тоун, если бы увидел анализ его крови теперь? Удавился бы от зависти, гад реверсивный! Но не будем о драконах – пока, по крайней мере. Домой. ДОМОЙ! Обдумывать план, как поговорить с младшим Мардоном завтра. Ну, на край можно будет поприставать к Тони – все ведь дело? И, насвистывая, отправился вдоль по улице.

 

***

 

\- Клайд Сэмюэль Мардон, - довольно проговорил Барри, покручивая неброское, но представительное кольцо-печатку на безымянном пальце. – Не слишком удачное место ты выбрал для того, чтобы залечь на дно. 

\- Боюсь, ты умрешь прежде, чем успеешь кому-нибудь рассказать об этом, - прошипел Погодный волшебник, поднимая руки.

\- Боюсь, ты мало боишься, - улыбнулся Барри, складывая руки на груди. – Лучше подумай о дочери, ей нужен живой отец.

\- Ты! – в конец обозлился Мардон. – Не смей…

\- Я могу помочь, - перебил его Аллен, подходя на шаг. Клайд замер – шоковая терапия сработала. – Я знаю человека, который может ее вылечить. 

\- Кто ты такой, черт тебя возьми?! – отшатнулся преступник. – Откуда знаешь о ней?

\- Не так важно, откуда. Важно, что я хочу помочь, - заявил тот. – Только прекрати нарываться, слышишь? Не лезь на рожон! На вас с братом сейчас только ограбления, не прибавляй к ним убийств.

\- Кто. Ты. Такой? – обрубил Клайд, однако попыток воспользоваться способностями не делал.

\- Барри, - охотно отозвался спидстер. – Барри Аллен. Ну что, выслушаешь мое предложение? – и устроился на краешке стола.

\- Говори, - процедил тот. – И руки держи на виду. Откуда ты знаешь про Маргарет? О ней никто не знает!

\- Я не стану раскрывать своих источников. Достанет и того, что я никому о ней не расскажу. Обещаю. Лейкемия, да? А денег на лечение не было, и ты попросил помощи у брата. Нет, правда, я могу это понять – человек пойдет на что угодно, чтобы спасти родных людей.

\- Ты сказал, что знаешь врача…

\- Не врача, - вновь перебил спидстер. – Мета. Как ты. Но способности иные. Она исцеляет прикосновением.

\- Мета? – нахмурился Мардон.

\- Мета-люди, - пояснил тот. – Те, кого качественно изменил взрыв ускорителя частиц девять месяцев назад. В обмен я хочу, чтобы ты, во-первых, держал язык за зубами, а во-вторых… Ладно, об этом после. 

\- Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду? 

\- Тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Но я не обману – не подвергну жизнь ребенка опасности. Но знаешь, тебе лучше завязать с ограблениями – оно того не стоит.

\- Не учи меня жизни, Аллен! Твои слова звучат, как бред сумасшедшего! Мета-люди, исцеление! Откуда ты вообще узнал обо мне?! – подорвался он с места.

\- Ну, в ваш последний визит в этот город ты ранил детектива. Я знал его. Это я нашел, где вы скрываетесь.

\- Коп на ферме, - кивнул Мардон. – Значит, он выжил. А ты, получается, из полиции.

\- Почти, - согласился Барри. – Я судмедэксперт. 

\- Неважно. Ты – коп. И ты хочешь, чтобы я доверился копу?

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты доверился мета, - и мгновенно переместился к занавешенному окну.

\- Как ты это сделал?! – растерялся тот, хлопая глазами.

\- Передвигаюсь быстро, - усмехнулся Аллен. – Теперь мы в равном положении – знаем имена и способности друг друга. Мне нет причин тебя обманывать – я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил трясти этот город. 

\- Ты недоговариваешь, - прищурился Клайд. – Припоминаю кое-что о сыре в мышеловке. 

\- Решайся, Клайд. Я не в том смысле, что дважды не предлагаю, твой дочери я все равно помогу. Знаешь, она у тебя очень милая.

\- Ты!... Где она?! – натурально зарычал Мардон.

\- У того, кто имеет опыт воспитания маленьких детей. И не убивай меня взглядом – У Френка ей куда лучше, чем в приюте.

\- Кто. Такой. Френк?! – и по небу прокатился громовой раскат.

\- Френсис Чайр. Детектив в отставке, - поведал Барри. – Ты ранил его меньше года назад. Как раз в ночь взрыва ускорителя. И прекрати сверкать небом! Чайр – хороший человек. Резковат, правда, но это не страшно. Он в курсе – о Маргарет. У него, знаешь, со своей семьей не сложилось – жена ушла вместе с дочерью лет 20 назад. Они не общаются. Он никогда не обидит ребенка – и никому другому не позволит. Так что, хватит пустой болтовни – едем. Она ждет тебя.

Клайд не знал, что делать. Довериться? Но он привык доверять лишь себе и брату. Вот только Марка рядом нет. А вдруг – правда? Что тогда? Что, если Маргарет помогут? А он, Клайд, стоит тут и рефлексирует!

\- Едем, - проскрежетал он. – Но если обманешь – умирать будешь долго!

И Барри улыбнулся.


	13. 3.4

_Всем привет!  
Ловите новую часть - надеюсь, вам понравится!  
Всех благ!_

 

Старк и Брок, который выглядел сейчас несколько… несообразно, шли по улицам Нью-Йорка. Сказать по правде, Тони не хотелось возвращаться в свой мир так же сильно, как и остаться в нем навсегда. Противоречивые чувства туманили разум, и он, наконец, понял, почему легионеры в большинстве своем в родных мирах не работают. Это… напрягает. Раму гений завидовал, ведь бывший агент почти всегда оставался спокоен и собран. А уж пластичности его психики завидовал даже Локи. Брок, меняя свое тело, мог в считанные минуты скорректировать свое поведение, фактически создавая новую личность. Удобно. 

Кстати о Локи! Тони, когда встретил его, едва не кинулся бить ему морду. Стейн остановил бывшего воспитанника вовремя, правда, в самый последний миг. Как оказалось потом, царевич Асгарда намудрил с экспериментом по управлению изначальной материей и, простите, помер! Но не без последствий. Последствием был… Локи! В смысле, еще один Локи, который возник в результате смещения векторов в заклинании, соединяющем в едином потоке Свет и Тьму. Для понимания сложновато, но так и было – один Локи стал легионером, а второй – остался в Асгарде.

Бруклин же жил своей жизнью – люди всё так же куда-то спешили, что-то делали, о чем-то говорили, как вдруг… Это не могло быть простой случайностью! Просто – не могло! Прямо на них, спрятав лицо под серой потертой кепкой, шел, - та-дам! – Капитан Америка собственной небезызвестной персоной! Он был напряжен до предела, нервно оглядывался по сторонам и явно ждал нападения. Нет, ну точно! Все те же ясные глаза, все тот же повелительный разворот плеч – Стив, Стивен Грант Роджерс! Что он здесь вообще делает, да еще и в таком виде?

\- Роми, - выдохнул Старк, стреляя глазами в сторону старого друга.

\- Вижу, - устало отозвалась высокая темноглазая брюнетка. – За ним хвост.

\- Ричи уже в курсе, - шепнул Старк. – Говорит, чтобы мы проследили. Можем вмешаться.

\- Это люди Росса, - кивнула та. – Узнаю стиль. И выучку.

\- Попал наш Кэп, ничего не скажешь, - проворчал гений, закатывая глаза. – Ни дня без приключений.

\- Идем? – она хищно сощурилась.

\- Да, - предвкушающе усмехнулся Тони. – Но лучше разделиться. 

\- Впереди переулок – там и решим вопрос. Дуй, давай. А я подтянусь.

\- Есть, моя агентесса! – подобострастно протянул он, щуря небесно-голубые глаза.

 

***

 

Стив не думал, что на него выйдут так скоро – он рассчитывал хотя бы на день форы. Но, видимо, программы оказались и на этот раз проворнее и эффективнее. Зря он не послушал Наташу и не воспользовался новой маскировкой. Нутром ведь чуял, что никто его и слушать не станет, а все же верил. Верил, что ему удастся хоть на этот раз все объяснить, рассказать, что Тони… Нет! Не думать о Тони! Только не сейчас! 

Слезы будто сами собрались в уголках глаз. Больно. Спустя столько времени все еще больно. Сожаление, горечь, любовь и боль, ненависть и тоска вновь стиснули сердце бравого капитана в золото-титановых тисках. И вина. Пожалуй, ее было больше, чем всего остального. Вина ставила его лицом к лицу с правдой, от которой хотелось откреститься, заставляла вглядываться в глаза жертвы его самоуверенности и надменности. Перед его внутренним взором в тысячный и миллионный раз всплывала одна и та же картина – Тони, сидящий на бетонном полу, развороченный дуговой реактор, сдернутый с головы шлем. Тони Старк, который считал, что может всё. Тони Старк, которого больше нет. И все по его, Стива, вине. Другая часть его оправдывалась, вопя, что Роджерс не знал, НЕ ЗНАЛ, что у Старка может вдруг отказать сердце. Но сам Стивен не считал это оправданием, не мог – и все тут! Из-за его, только его ошибки, Тони умер там, в холодной Сибири. В одиночестве!

Сейчас, по прошествии времени, он думал, что многое мог бы сделать иначе. Вот только прошлого не изменить. И от осознания этой простой истины становится еще горче. И ночи не прошло с тех пор, как ЭТО произошло, чтобы Стивен не вспоминал, не видел во сне темных глаз, не думал о словах, выдавленных со злостью: «Ты недостоин!».

\- Мистер Роджерс, - раздался за его спиной голос Фабиана Гловера – главы охранки Росса. – Куда же вы так спешите?

\- Агент Гловер, - Стив улыбнулся одними губами. Он намеренно выбрал относительно темный и безлюдный переулок, чтобы избавиться от ищеек. – С вами всего двое. Мне даже немного обидно, - и по-старковски усмехнулся.

\- О, у нас есть, чем вас удивить, Капитан, - мгновенно осклабился Фабиан, вытягивая из кобуры… пистолет? – Нет-нет, что вы! Это я – чтобы не мешалось, - и отбросил оружие в сторону.

А вот сейчас Стив насторожился – трое его противников неуловимо изменились, приняв боевую стойку. Что еще Росс намудрил?

Вдруг в переулок завалился какой-то оборванец и забулдыга, прихлебывающий дешевое пойло из горла, и с энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения, хрипло пел: 

_Я из повиновения вышел  
За флажки - жажда жизни сильней!   
Только сзади я радостно слышал   
Удивленные крики людей.*_

Увидев всю честную компанию, пьянчужка радостно возопил:

\- Люди! Возрадуйтесь! Ибо жизнь наша – не удел страданий! Елико то возможно, возлюбите ближнего своего, даже если он будет против! Ведь мы – светлая сила! Чего нам стесняться? – и уставился на агентов и Капитана невозможно голубыми глазами.

Фабиан сначала немного опешил – редко на его пути встречались столь неординарные экземпляры. Даже убивать его было как-то неловко – видно ведь, что и мухи не обидит. Однако, приказ есть приказ. И Гловер только собрался дать отмашку на ликвидацию гражданского, как произошло нечто, не входившее в его планы. 

Стив опомниться не успел, а откуда-то из-за его спины вылетела черноволосая девушка. Она молнией проскользнула мимо, кинулась к Гловеру и его людям, пока те отвлеклись на забулдыгу, а потом ударила. На одного агента пришелся только один удар – или даже не удар – касание. И ищейки застыли памятниками самим себе. 

К слову об оборванце. Тот вальяжной походкой протанцевал к воякам, забрал у них рации и начал над ними колдовать, мурлыча что-то себе под нос. 

\- Роми, все готово, - бархатно заговорил тот без всякого намека на опьянение. – Я заблокировал сигнал и стер данные камер. Думаю, стоит продолжить наш путь.

Роджерс во все глаза смотрел на этого мужчину и думал, что он, должно быть, окончательно сошел с ума – перед ним стоял Тони Старк. Но только какой-то не такой. Непривычный.

\- Этого невозможно, - прошептал он, подходя ближе.

\- Что такое, здоровяк? – улыбнулся оборванец, щуря неправдоподобно голубые глаза. – Ты словно призрака увидал. Роми, сколько еще?

\- Из-за этих дебилов я сбила настройку, - фыркнула дама. – Пару минут дай – и в путь.

\- Тони, - Роджерс, казалось, и не слышал ничего. – Ты… Тони… Живой…

\- Эк его заклинило, - притворно посетовала Роми, но взгляд стал очень и очень цепким.

\- Точно, - кивнул мужчина, стягивая с головы замызганную вязаную шапку. А волосы-то были светлыми Опаньки!. Блондин, однако. – Слушай, чувак, я не знаю за кого ты меня принял, но я не… А, кстати, чё это за типы? – и пнул Гловера. – Чё не поделили? 

\- Разошлись во мнениях, - пробурчала Роми. – Идем, я поймала сигнал.

\- Ну, чувак, покедова, - вновь улыбнулся блондин, а Стива словно ножом резануло.

\- Я пойду с вами! – выпалил он, понимая, что если отпустит их, совершит ошибку. 

\- Чё? – опешил тот, забавно хмурясь. – Сбрендил? Ступай с миром, правоверный.

\- Я. Иду. С вами, - отчеканил Роджерс настолько убедительно, насколько мог – в сложившейся ситуации. – И это не обсуждается.

\- Не, Роми, ты слышала? – пробормотал блондин, а затем возопил. – Ни в коем случае! 

\- Сам виноват, - отбрила та. – Говорила же, не болтай лишнего. Вот и кумекай, как дальше быть.

\- Эм, великан, а у тебя чё, своих дел нету? – попытка ведь не пытка, да? Однако хватка у Капитана как была бульдожьей, так и осталась.

\- Тони, я не знаю, почему ты жив и так… выглядишь, - выдохнул Стивен, неопределенно взмахну рукой. – Но я иду с тобой. 

\- Приплыли, - хмыкнула дама. – Нам, к слову, в канализацию спускаться придется. Сигнал искажается, потому что идет из-под земли.

\- Что вы ищите? – влез Кэп.

\- Ты хоть умолкни, - простонал оборванец, возвращаясь к нормальному тону и говору. – В следующий раз…

\- Хватит! – прорычала Роми. – У нас есть дело. Вообще-то.

\- Прости, - покаялся Старк, а затем обернулся к Капитану и внимательно на него взглянул. Помолчал немного, покивал, похмыкал, пару раз хихикнул, а затем протянул. – Не отставай, солдатик.

\- С Ней сам будешь говорить, – предупредил Брок. – Ну, если разобрались, идемте, - и кивнул на крышку канализационного люка. 

Во гадость-то!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Слова из песни В. Высоцкого "Охота на волков"  
> слушать https://music.yandex.ru/album/77099/track/700003  
> Блондин Старк  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014154.jpg  
> Роми (Брок Рамлоу в женском обличии)  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/85014155.jpg


	14. 4.1

Самолет, оторвавшись от земли, свободно и беспрепятственно направился в сторону славного города Парижу.

\- Обожаю Париж, - благостно щурясь, поведал Соло, потягивая виски из пузатого бокала. – Будет время, прогуляемся по музеям и галереям.

\- И ты снова украдешь какую-нибудь баснословно дорогую безделушку, - скептически хмыкнув, добавил Илья.

\- Фу на тебя, - рассмеялся тот. – Тебе что, жалко?

\- Еще и вор, - скривился Чарльз, отворачиваясь.

\- Не просто вор, а лучший вор, - с гордостью заявил Наполеон. – Пожалуй, стоит все обсудить, вам не кажется?

\- Так говорите, а мы послушаем, - скривился профессор.

\- Сколько пассивной агрессии, - покачал головой вор. – Не хотите об этом поговорить? – и ехидно сверкнул глазами. 

\- До тех пор пока вы будете вести себя, как обиженные дети, обсуждать хоть что-то не имеет смысла – вы просто не поверите, - ничтоже сумняшеся заявил русский.

\- Знаете что? У меня ЕСТЬ повод! – взвыл Ксавье.

\- Не только у тебя! – Эрик поднялся во весь рост, и самолёт затрясло.

Питер только расплылся в предвкушающей усмешке, а вот Логан посильнее ухватился за ручки кресла.

\- Господа, прошу, держите себя в руках, - с отеческой укоризной посетовал Наполеон. – Здесь дети.

\- Я не ребенок! - возмутился Максимофф.

\- Сказал тот, кто не соблазнил ни одной дамы, - лыбится вор. А потом вдруг меняется, становясь холодно серьезным. – Ладно, закончили с шутками. Мы здесь для того, что предупредить возникновение конфликта.

\- Конфликт УЖЕ существует! – рявкнул Эрик, зло отворачиваясь. – Вас, видимо, забыли предупредить.

\- Однако, мы сможем свести последствия к минимуму, если постараемся, - не меняясь в лице добавил тот.

\- Суть не в различиях между людьми и мутантами, - заговорил Илья. – А в их схожести. Те, у кого есть способности, и те, у кого их нет, схожи в одном, но самом главном – они все люди. 

\- Наивный взгляд на вещи, - скривился Ксавье.

\- Вынужден согласиться, - кивнул Леншерр, покосившись на старого друга.

\- И, тем не менее, меньше, чем через 500 лет людей без способностей на этой планете не останется, - аккуратно возразил Наполеон. – Ассимиляция.

\- Это невозможно! – заявил Хенк. – Слишком мало времени.

\- Мутанты существовали в этом мире почти всегда, - продолжил русский. – Абсолютно в КАЖДОМ человеке есть предрасположенность к этому изменению. Она МОЖЕТ проявляться, а может и НЕ проявляться. 

\- Под конец войны стражи стали хватать всех, - задумчиво проговорил Логан, который до этого предпочел остаться простым слушателем. – Видимо, они это выяснили.

\- И данный факт ставит вас всех в очень неудобное положение, - ухмыльнулся Наполеон. – Получается, ваше противостояние бессмысленно, поскольку нет ДВУХ РАЗНЫХ ВИДОВ, есть ОДИН, и он развивается.

\- Чем конкретно вы можете помочь? Кроме разговоров? - поинтересовался Джеймс, стараясь подавить легкую тошноту.

\- Иной раз и этого бывает достаточно, - русский со своей _загадочной_ русской душой крайне _загадочно_ улыбался. Боже, как это раздражало!

\- Что мы можем – вы увидите, когда придет время, - почти надменно заявил вор. – Но смею заверить, что немало. Главное сейчас даже не ваша подруга Рейвен, а человек по имени Боливар Траск. Он умен и амбициозен. У него есть цель, и есть средства для ее реализации. Именно его нужно нейтрализовать.

\- Убить что ли? – Питер увлеченно дул и лопал пузыри из жевательной резинки.

\- Не обязательно, - ответил Курякин. – Посмотрю на него, а там видно будет. Скорее всего, им займется мистер Сандерс.

\- А это еще кто такой?! – возопил Ксавье, хватаясь за голову.

\- Наш куратор, - пропел Соло. – Поверьте, этот человек умеет убеждать.

\- Психи, - пробормотал профессор, потирая виски, которые то и дело простреливало болью. – И я псих, раз вас слушаю. Но вы хоть что-то конкретное сказать можете?

\- Пророчества, которые объявили широкой массе, в большинстве своем никогда не сбываются, - с хитринкой в глазах протянул вор.

\- Он хочет сказать, что скрывать информацию о мутантах нельзя – вы сами видели, к чему это приводит, - пояснил русский. – По крайней мере, ты видел, - и посмотрел на Логана.

\- И как вы себе все это представляете, а? – ядовито засмеялся Чарльз. – Объявить о мутантах по центральному телевиденью?

\- Без поддержки правительства? – иронично хмыкнул Илья. – Если вы хотите таким экзотичным способом самоубиться – милости прошу. 

\- Он прав – здесь нужна программа, финансируемая государственными структурами, - добавил Соло. – Один из наших специалистов сейчас занят именно тем, что договаривается с нужными людьми в самой большой и сильной стране мира. Думаю, у него есть все шансы, чтобы добиться успеха.

\- Только не говорите, что советы готовы признать мутантов и…, - начал было профессор, но закончить умную мысль не успел.

\- Олег Федорович уже добился встречи с представителями властных структур на самом высоком уровне, – перебил его великан. – Пара лет – и ситуация в корне поменяется.

\- Это же… Это невозможно! Этого нельзя допустить! – взвился Чарльз.

\- Ага, пропаганда сработала на «ура», - скривился Наполеон. – Красная угроза, диктатура пролетариата и прочая дребедень. Думаете, что Союз сразу кинется воевать и покорять весь мир?

\- Именно так он и думает, - покачал головой русский. - Может быть, вы отважитесь судить не с чужих слов?

\- О чем это вы, мистер Курякин? – напряженно поинтересовался Леншерр, искоса поглядывая на старого друга. 

\- Вы когда-нибудь бывали в Союзе? Может быть, говорили с людьми? Или же сами были свидетелем неисчислимых зол, которыми вас так усердно пугают? – ядовито протянул Соло. – Скажем так, у меня есть возможность устроить вам обширную экскурсию. А также пообещать полную неприкосновенность на время вашего пребывания в Москве. Что скажете, господа? 

\- Я хочу, - влез Питер, намеренно игнорируя предупреждающий взгляд профессора. – Если маме ничего не расскажете.

\- Не бойся, пацан, я с ней договорюсь, - пообещал вор, обворожительно улыбаясь.

\- Он никуда не полетит! – обрубил Ксавье. – Один – не полетит, я хотел сказать. Но сначала мы найдем Рейвен.

\- А какие гарантии, мистер Соло? – вовремя напомнил Эрик.

\- Приказ председателя КГБ вас устроит? – ехидно ухмыльнулся русский, а затем посмотрел на Логана. – А вы, мистер Хоулетт, что скажете?

\- Если войну удастся предотвратить, я с вами, - немного подумав, отозвался он. – Не понимаю, правда, чем поможет огласка.

\- Главное не допустить расслоения общества, - пояснил Соло. – Есть реальная возможность – если будем действовать по плану. 

\- Но сам план вы нам не раскроете, - фыркнул Чарльз.

\- Не сейчас, - согласился Курякин. – Помогаем вашей подруге, забираем Траска, прилетаем в Москву, а там – детально все обсудим. Нет смысла сейчас забивать этим голову.

\- У меня не так много времени, как хотелось бы, - заметил Логан. – Там, в моем времени, за нами охотятся и вот-вот найдут.

\- Это проблема, - покивал Соло. – Значит, по музеям прогуляюсь в другой раз. Что же до наших действий в Париже – надеюсь, Питер ты нам поможешь?

\- О, да! Я всегда мечтал устроить что-нибудь эдакое! - и Максимофф расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке.

\- Даже не думай…

\- Да ладно тебе, Чарльз, - по-доброму оскалился Хоулетт. – Пусть пацан развлечется. Тем более, он способен сделать все быстро и незаметно. Да ты и сам видел.

\- Но он – ребенок! – возмутился профессор, ища поддержки у Леншерра, но наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд. – Эрик?

\- Не ты ли ратовал за мирное разрешение конфликтов, мой старый друг? – с налетом легкой иронии заметил тот. – Мне кажется, это довольно занимательная идея. В любом случае, меня им врасплох не застать. Я, пожалуй, рискну. 

\- Знаешь, если все, что эти двое рассказали – правда, то рискнуть, и вправду, стоит, - нехотя проговорил тот, стараясь избегать прямого взгляда. – Но это не значит, что опасности нет. Особенно для детей!

\- Но он же не один пойдет, - резонно возразил Эрик. – Давай, это ведь такое приключение!

\- Леншерр, хватит! – едва заметно покраснел профессор.

\- А вы, мистер Маккой? – не удержался Наполеон. – Что скажете вы?

\- Я в любом случае последую за профессором, - почти виновато улыбнулся он. – Надеюсь только, что все обойдется.

\- Мы бы не стали предлагать, если бы не были уверены в своих словах, - добавил русский. – Если же, паче чаяния, что-то пойдет не так, мы просто перебросим вас домой.

\- Перебросите? – ухватился за его слова Эрик. – Телепортируете? На такое расстояние?

\- А при чем здесь расстояние? – недоуменно спросил Илья. – Если оно все равно будет равно нулю?

\- Вы хотите сказать, что способны искривлять пространство? – не поверил тот. – В таких масштабах?

\- Ну, я могу отсюда переместиться, скажем, на… Луну, Марс, Плутон, к Сириусу или Веге, - ошарашил их Курякин. – Расстояние не играет роли.

\- */*///*/*///*/***/*, - выругался Чарльз. – Прошу прощения. Я… просто это невероятно! Как?!

\- Сложно сказать однозначно, - хмыкнул Наполеон. – Но все же нам не стоит «светить» своими способностями без толку. Поэтому – сами, дорогие мои мутанты, сами поймаете свою подругу – нам же нужно будет уговорить Траска.

\- А чего его уговаривать? – независимо пожал плечами Питер. – По тыковке – и в мешок, а там и поминай, как звали.

\- Очень одаренный мальчик, - умилился Логан. – Не завидую его родителям, - и отчего-то даванул косяка на Леншерра.

\- Да ладно тебе, старикан, - отмахнулся спидстер. – Чего с ним возиться-то?

\- Простой путь не всегда самый краткий, - пояснил Эрик. – И не смотри так, Чарльз, у меня было много времени для размышлений.

\- Нам нужно сотрудничество, - пояснил Илья. – А иначе толку от него не будет. И хватит вопросов – я хочу немного вздремнуть. У нас еще будет время обсудить – и не только это. Кто будет мешать – пожалеет. Уяснил, Ковбой?

\- А что сразу я?! – возопил тот, хватаясь за сердце. – Я вообще – белый и пушистый!

\- Соло, - опасно протянул русский. – Не доводи до греха.

\- Спи уже, порождение крокодила, - буркнул тот, отворачиваясь к окну.

Логана в этот момент посетила странная мысль, что все будет хорошо. Пожалуй, впервые за очень… ОЧЕНЬ долгое время. Казалось бы, в чем ведь дело-то? Просто два странных… человека? Мутанта? Но в их присутствии тоска, изъедающая душу, словно бы отступает. Кто они такие на самом деле? Джеймс Хоулетт прожил слишком долго, чтобы игнорировать интуицию, вопящую ему о том, что держаться надо этих двоих, быть рядом – и все разрешиться. Иррациональное, наверное, чувство, но… войны научили его не только быть несгибаемым, но и надеяться. Человек может прожить без еды, воды и сна, но без надежды – умирает даже в золоченом дворце. 

Русский и американец – судя по говору, из Большого Яблока. М-да, странная парочка – словно сошли со страниц дешевых анекдотов. Громадный русский медведь и лощеный пижон. Недалекий грубиян и изящный острослов. Ага, как бы ни так! Логан видел игру, нутром чуял, что эти двое бравируют своими образами, наслаждаются, видя недоумение в глазах собеседников. Джеймс и сам так развлекался иногда, когда жить становилось совсем уж невмоготу. Вечная жизнь – она ведь только в сказке хороша, не так ли?

Так, витая в своих мыслях, посланник из будущего не заметил, как тихонько задремал. Питер хотел было немного подшутить над брутальным звероватого вида типом, но словил предупреждающий взгляд бывшего заключенного секретной тюрьмы, и передумал. Мало ли?

Профессор и Магнето перебрасывались многозначительными взглядами, в которых не было неприязни. Как и прежде, они умели понимать друг друга без слов – полезное умение. Прошлое они не забыли в мгновение ока, нет! Просто решили повременить с разбором полетов – как заметили их новые знакомые, время для этого еще представится. Лучше они подумают, что сказать Рейвен.


	15. 4.2

Занимательный диалог двух самцов истребительница благополучно подслушала, стоя в тени. Она уже знала, чувствовала, что Ангелус рядом. Хотелось сразу и многого, однако проблемы она приучилась решать последовательно. А это значит, что сначала – Гейдж. 

Шорох. Рык. Стон. И… крик. 

Пора!

\- Отпусти его, - она возникла из-за спины вампира, приставив серебряный стилет к его горлу.

\- О, прекрасная Баффи Саммерс, - пророкотал гранд-сир Спайка, выпуская из рук воющего парня. – Ты перешла на отбросы? У него вкус, как у помоев!

\- А ты, видимо, в этом осведомлен, - прошипела она, готовя себя к броску.

Ангелус извернулся, перехватил руку со стилетом и отбросил избранную подальше от себя. Он смотрел на нее изумленно, словно не верил своим глазам, а потом вдруг сплюнул и ушел. Этот раунд остался за Саммерс.

\- Вставай, - Баффи протянула парню руку, и тот схватился за нее, словно утопающий. Ага, утопающий пловец! Вот такой вот каламбур! – Жив?

\- Да-да, - поспешил заверить тот, одной рукой зажимая укус. – Так это он убил Кэмерона?

\- Нет, - вздохнула истребительница, принимая важное решение. – Идем со мной, я знаю, как помочь.

\- Куда? – окончательно растерялся Петронзи.

\- Давай так, - и парень поразился перемене, которая произошла с Саммерс – в одно лишь мгновение она словно стала старше, серьезнее, внушительнее. – Как только мы обезопасим тебя, я все расскажу, но пока – не сбивай меня с мысли, хорошо? И ничему не удивляйся. А пойдем мы сейчас к одному… существу. Он колдун и…

\- Кто?

\- Я что говорила на счет вопросов?

\- Ладно, продолжай.

\- Его называют Рэк, его жилище спрятано, но я знаю того, кто нас туда проведет. За определенную плату мы возьмем у колдуна то, что тебе поможет. Пока - это все, что тебе нужно знать.

Гейдж умолк. Как бы он ни хотел, чтобы все это было просто дурным сном, но Кэмерон мертв, Дод тоже. И как-то не хотелось становиться следующим. И если эта Баффи и вправду может помочь, то он потерпит. Ведь спасла же она его от этого странного темного мужика. А кстати, кто он?

\- Можно спросить? – неуверенно начал Гейдж, искоса поглядывая на уверенно шагающую блондинку. – Тот чувак в черном, который меня укусил. Кто он? Вы, видимо, знакомы.

\- Это он тебе сказал? – хмыкнула Баффи, весело сверкая глазами. – Знакомы. Его называют Ангелус. Он, прости Господи, вампир. И да, они существуют – ну это я так говорю, на всякий случай. Вдруг ты не понял?

\- Вампир? Который кровь пьет? – поразился Петронзи. 

\- Да, живем здесь, как в сказке, - поддакнула Саммерс, продолжая улыбаться, причем очень заразительно. – Чем дальше – тем страшнее.

\- В точку, - так приятно было улыбаться ей. И как он раньше не заметил, насколько она мила? – А ты давно знаешь о… обо всем этом?

\- Ну, с пятнадцати лет, - поведала та, ненавязчиво подхватывая его под руку. – Значит, уже два года. Все началось в Лос-Анджелесе. Там у меня не сложилось, и мы с мамой перебрались сюда. Думала, что вся ересь осталась в большом городе. Ага! Как же! Да Саннидейл так и кишит всякими тварями! 

\- А почему я никого не видел? – и вправду ведь не видел. И стало жутко интересно – даже прокушенная шея не так сильно беспокоила, как любопытство.

\- Видел, но не замечал. Вампиры маскируются под людей, как и некоторые демоны…

\- Еще и демоны?!

\- О, ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько их существует! Вампиры – это только один из подвидов демонов. Они больше всех похожи на нас. Хищники – сильные, быстрые, неуязвимые ночью. Обычному человеку с одним таким справиться сложно.

\- А ты?

\- А я – совсем другая история, которую я поведаю позже. Возможно. Мы пришли.

\- Но здесь пусто, - поразился Гейдж. 

И его разобрало такое разочарование, что он был готов прямо сейчас уйти, не оборачиваясь. И ушел бы, если бы не заметил, что Баффи достает из кармана какой-то сверток, на проверку оказавшийся чем-то коричневым и сморщенным.

\- Это что, корень какой-то?

\- Нет, сушеная рука демона-вайпли. Не мешай. 

Уколов палец серебряным стилетом, истребительница уронила каплю на эту руку. И та зашевелилась.

\- Что за черт! – и Гейдж отскочил в сторону.

\- Не дергайся! – а потом бросила ее и что-то пробормотала.

Темное небо прорезала одинокая молния, ударившая в паре метров от них. Вместе с молнией пришел и демон Сайрус.

\- Истребительница! – он развел руки в стороны, будто намеревался обнять девушку. – Не думал, что ты позовешь меня так скоро! 

\- Обстоятельства, Сайрус, - вежливо склонив голову, Баффи чуть отстраненно улыбнулась. По-деловому. – Проведи нас к Рэку и мы будем в расчете.

\- И только?! – взвыл тот. – Это ведь такая мелочь! Рэк! Жалкий колдунишка! Зачем он тебе?

\- Парня видишь? – и кивнула на Гейджа. Тот внутренне напрягся, не зная, что делать. Так и хлопал глазами в сторону Саммерс и монструозного вида страшилы. – Ему нужно очистить кровь. В ней яд. Я это поняла, когда от нее стал плеваться вампир. У Рэка должен быть камень Вайолет.

\- Не отдаст, - заявил Сайрус. – Ни за какие деньги. Да еще и ищеек пришлет, чтобы заставили молчать.

\- Я сумею его убедить, - многообещающе оскалилась избранная, а вот демона это не впечатлило.

\- Я сам помогу твоему другу, - пообещал он. – И мы будем в расчете. 

\- А ты и это можешь? – изумилась Саммерс. Впрочем, не слишком искренне. – Как?

\- Не сам, - открестился демон. – Знаю одного шамана.

\- И сколько это займет времени?

\- Пару часов. Может быть?

\- И он на ПМЖ в Санидейле, я права? 

\- Да.

\- Ладно, веди, - вздохнула истребительница, а затем соизволила посмотреть на испуганного парня. – Гейдж, познакомься – это демон Сайрус. Сайрус – это Гейдж.

\- Привет, - радостно оскалился монстр, протягивая парню когтистую лапу. Петронзи машинально ее пожал, не совсем соображая, что делает. – Так, значит, тебя отравили?

\- Отравили? Мне сказали, что меня хотят съесть.

\- Это я так – пошутила неудачно, - заговорила Баффи. – Но нападение кровососа все расставило по своим местам. Дода и Кэмерона не убили. 

\- Поподробнее, пожалуйста, - попросил демон.

\- С чего бы начать? Наверное, с того, что три недели назад у нас в школе появился новый тренер. И тут, словно по волшебству, команда стала занимать все призовые места.

\- Эй, мы тренировались! – возмутился парень.

\- Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь. Но ваш тренер хотел большего. Не знаю уж, что он использовал, но это что-то превращает людей в обитателей изумрудной бездны. Твои друзья не умерли, они мутировали. И тебя, Гейдж, ждет та же участь, - а затем обернулась к демону. - Если мы не поторопимся, Сайрус!

\- Вы, люди – настоящие чудовища! – с чувством высказался тот. – Нам недалеко идти. И у вас, молодой человек, еще есть время. Я чувствую.

\- Я не верю…

\- И не нужно – сам убедишься. Как только беду от тебя отведем, я займусь господином тренером – и будь уверен, я получу ответы. 

\- Это сумасшествие какое-то, - простонал парень, но спорить не решился.


	16. 4.3

\- Трубку подними, изверг! – простонал Тони, натягивая на голову одеяло. – Трезвонит уже вечность!

\- Отвали, Вуди, я заснул час назад, - Аллен с трудом поднялся с дивана и, морщась, растер шею. – И, кстати, я пригласил тебя в свою квартиру, а не в свою постель.

\- Опоздавшему – кость, - буркнул тот. – Голая. А в твоем случае – скрипучий диван. И вообще, ты где зависал?

\- Волновался?

\- Не дождешься! Усохни, мелкота, тебе на работу пора.

\- Сегодня суббота, умник, - улыбнулся Барри. – И хватит валяться – не буди во мне зверя.

\- Да ты что?! – Тони закрыл лицо подушкой. - //-/-///-/-/-

\- Чего-чего? Ты там не умер, случайно? – спидстер подошел ближе и рывком стянул одеяло. – Подъем, страна зовет!

\- Обрыбится, - отмахнулся Вудвард. – Семь утра еще! Дай поспать!

\- Проснись и пой! – нараспев продекламировал тот, вытаскивая из-под головы Тони вторую подушку. – Ты, кажется, хотел найти работу? А я уже нашел! Но ничего не скажу, пока не станешь похож на человека, а не на морского огурца.

\- Убью, Аллен, - проворчал тот, с трудом скатываясь с кровати. – Видишь, я уже встал. Так, что за работа?

\- В душ топай, чудо, - хохотнул Барри. – А я пока завтрак соображу. Потом поговорим.  
Завтрак – дело полезное, и очень важное. Но на сегодня сойдет и пицца. Жаль, что кроме чая ничего нет – кофе привычнее потреблять в «Джиттерс». 

\- Хреновая из тебя домохозяйка, - хмыкнул Тони, плюхаясь на стул.

\- А я не домашняя хозяйка, - рассмеялся тот. – А дикая.

\- Рассказывай, дикохозяйка, - и утянул с тарелки самый большой кусок пиццы. – Что нарыл и когда успел.

\- Да так, гулял вчера и наткнулся на одно заведение. Может, слышал – «Святые и грешники»?

\- Бар. 

\- Именно. Так вот, им нужен вышибала. 

\- И ты подумал обо мне? Как приятно! 

\- Не обижайся – это единственное, что я нашел за вечер. Если не хочешь…

\- Да уймись ты, герой! – отмахнулся Вудвард. – И с чего ты взял, что обязан заботиться обо мне?

\- Ну… 

\- Вот-вот. Но спасибо. И садись уже есть, пока от этой крохотульки еще что-то осталось.

\- Я веду себя странно? – рискнул поинтересоваться Барри.

\- Немного, - кивнул тот. – Наводит на странные мысли. Было бы привычнее, если бы ты… ну, злился, например. 

\- Эй, я больше не ребенок! – возмутился Аллен. – Я девять месяцев пролежал в коме, а теперь хочу жить, понимаешь? Не оглядываясь - ни на кого. И на прошлое тоже.

\- Каково это? – полюбопытствовал Вудвард, но заметив недоумение на лице Барри, пояснил. – Кома. Ты видел что-нибудь? Я читал, что…

\- Тони, я… В общем…

\- Можешь не говорить, если не хочешь, - он вскинул руки, показывая, что давить не собирается.

\- Я… эм-м-м, я видел сны, - тщательно подбирая слова, лгал тот. – И не понимал, что это сны. Несколько лет я так прожил, - и замолк.

\- Однако, - сухо бросил Тони. – И что, до сих пор мозги на место не встали?

\- Потихоньку. Гулял вот, думал – как жить дальше - в основном.

\- И что надумал?

\- Хорошо, что мы встретились. Ты-то уж точно меня жалеть не станешь, если перемкнет, - признался Аллен. 

Тони в ответ только хмыкнул неопределенно.

Так, с разговорами, они и добрались до «Святых и Грешников». Хозяин бара – Старик Стэнли как только увидел Вудварда во всей его суровой неприступности, так и обомлел на миг. Ну, что тут скажешь – сам Стэн был росту невеликого – где-то метр в прыжке, поэтому почти двухметровый и образцово мускулистый Тони произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление. Особенно, когда дружелюбно оскалился.

\- То, что нужно, - почти благоговейно прошептал Стэнли. – Надеюсь, вам, ребята, нужна работа?

\- Да, - обрубил Вудвард. – Говорят, тут вышибала требуется, - и выразительно хрумкнул пальцами, Барри только кашлянул в кулак.

\- И бармен, - завороженно покивал хозяин.

\- Ну, этого не обещаю, - усмехнулся тот, поглядывая на развеселившегося Аллена. – Может, вот он согласится.

\- О, нет, это не для меня, - улыбнулся тот. – Но я везучий, может, и приведу кого. Ой, простите, - и потянулся к жужжащему телефону.

\- Кто это? Какой Цис… А-а-а, Циско Рамон! Помню, конечно!... Что? Заехать?... Сейчас?... Нет, не слишком… Ну, раз надо, то буду. Скажем, через часик – устроит? Тогда до встречи, - отключился у посмотрел на Тони. – Надо в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс заскочить, они мне что-то хотят рассказать. Говорят, важно очень.

\- Значит, по городу пройдемся в другой раз, - кивнул Вудвард. – Ты иди, дальше я сам разберусь. И да, если еще раз опоздаешь, спать будешь все на том же диване.

\- Ты – жестокий, - проворчал спидстер, улыбаясь во все свои 32 зуба. – Пока, увидимся.

\- Куда уж денусь? Свали, мелкота!

\- Мистер Стэнли, - кивнул Аллен, и вышел.

\- Твой парень? – тихонько поинтересовался хозяин бара.

\- Мой…. Кто? – поперхнулся Тони. – Нет, конечно! 

\- Ну, прости, коли обидел, - извинился Стэн, принимая деловой вид. – Значит, обговорим твои обязанности…

\- И права, - подсказал Вудвард.

\- А как же, - согласился тот. – Значит, слушай сюда…

 

***

 

Не слишком приятно было возвращаться в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс – по ряду особо веских причин, одной, - и главной, - из которых был Харрисон Уэллс. Вернее, Эобард Тоун. За почти год обучения, Барри многое переосмыслил, и очень многое для себя решил. Например, что если этот Тоун не сможет стать его союзником, он станет мертвецом. Жалости, как таковой, он не испытывал, лишь вялый интерес – что будет, если Эобард вдруг узнает всю «смертоносную» правду о нем? Что предпримет? Как будет выкручиваться? И именно поэтому не решился кардинально менять свою линию поведения – он, простой судмедэксперт, Барри Аллен, будет удивлен и ошарашен, будет прилежно учиться, но больше не станет допускать дружеских отношений с «доктором Уэллсом» и геройствовать напоказ. И, может быть, станет менее импульсивным, и более вдумчивым. Это просто обязано будет вызвать реакцию Тоуна, его, - сначала недоумение, - а затем и злость. А злость противника – его же проигрыш. 

Ну, на словах это было просто, а теперь предстоит проверка в реальности. Циско и Кейтлин он был рад видеть – искренне рад. Что же до доброго доктора, то здесь пришлось включать ушибленного молнией идиота. Мол, вы столько сделали, да как же так, да почему я, да вы же… – и все этому сопутствующее. 

Барри уже привычно отслеживал реакции, подстраивался под новые обстоятельства и виртуозно менял линию поведения. К слову сказать, учитель им гордился. Однажды Питер даже сказал, что он не совсем пропащий – что само по себе уже нонсенс. Питер Хейл никого не хвалил – принципиально, чтобы старались лучше.

Вот и сейчас, легкой рукой мистер Аллен соглашается стать добровольным объектом для пристального изучения. Ведь это такой шанс! Но мысли его далеко – в Айронхайтс, с отцом, который отсиживает чужой срок. 

«Нужно будет сходить к нему, - думает он, продолжая улыбаться и отвечать на бесконечный вопросы и восторги будущих-бывших друзей».

\- Простите, но мне пора, - уже не зная, как повежливее отвязаться, бормочет Барри. – У меня дела, понимаете? 

\- Прости, чувак, - радостно кивает Циско. – Ты же девять месяцев дома не был! 

\- Ничего, я понимаю, - и мелко кивает. – Вам интересно – да и мне тоже! Но у меня сейчас каша в голове, поэтому, давайте перенесем разговор на следующую неделю?

\- Не затягивайте с этим, мистер Аллен, - шелестит «Уэллс». – Вы и представить себе не можете, что таит в себе ваш организм.

\- Боюсь представить, - искренне и проникновенно ответил тот. – Но не хочу торопиться.

\- И в этом я с вами согласен, - довольно лыбится Реверс. – Мы договоримся о следующей встрече на неделе. Всего вам хорошего, мистер Аллен, - и укатывается.

\- Не затягивайте с обследованием, - грустно улыбается Кейтлин. – Вам в первую очередь нужно понять, что же с вами приключилось.

\- О, поверьте, я не стану тянуть, - сверкнул улыбкой спидстер. – Как только разгребусь с неотложными… Ой, простите, надо ответить, это мой… сожитель. До встречи, - и поспешил на выход.

\- Сожитель? – Циско ехидно поиграл бровями. – Значит, ОН…

\- Ничего это не значит, - обрубила Сноу. – Может, это и вправду только сожитель. И вообще, это не наше дело!

\- Э, нет! Ты его лицо видела? Это точно не сожитель, а «сожитель» - это Я тебе говорю! – Циско едва ли не прыгал от радости.

\- Уйми свои больные фантазии и приступай к работе, - скомандовала Кейтлин. – И не болтай при Барри лишнего, это невежливо в конце концов!

\- Я не трепло! – праведно возмутился юный гений. – Но ты права – работа не ждет!


	17. 4.4

Стив ничего не понимал, но старался - надо сказать, старался. Несмотря на непривычный колер, он был на сто процентов уверен, что перед ним именно Тони. Живой Тони Старк. И все важные дела, которые были в приоритете раньше, внезапно отошли на дальний план. Роджерс просто не мог – забыть и уйти. Это невозможно! Ему нужна была правда. Ему нужен был его друг. Капитан шел за мужчиной и женщиной по извилистым подземным коридорам и обещал себе подумать обо всем позже. Сейчас, когда он боялся поверить своим глазам и своему чутью, важно было лишь не потерять их из виду.

 

***

 

\- Это оно, - констатировал Тони, указывая на какой-то слизистый нарост в коллекторе. – Биотехнология, можно даже не проверять. Поэтому и сигнал… такой.

\- Мы можем его достать, не повредив? – деловито поинтересовался Рам.

\- Если только Локи. Я вижу зеркальную защиту. Магическую. Третьего или даже четвертого уровня, - рапортовал Старк. – Моих навыков не хватит.

\- Значит, уходим. Можешь к ЭТОМУ маячок присобачить? – и кивнул на сизо-бурый ком.

\- Только Динь-Динь, - предупредил тот, вытаскивая из кармана какое-то устройство, на вид оказавшееся чем-то средним между богомолом и стрекозой. Механической.

\- Биомеханика и магия – круг поиска сужается, - покивал Брок. – Возвращаемся. А ты, - и взглянул на растерянного Роджерса. – Ты идешь с нами.

\- А может, просто память стереть? – заикнулся было Тони, и не успел Стив возмутиться, как Роми резко обернулась.

\- Он вообще не должен был тебя узнать, - отчеканила дама. – Никто не должен был. Локи продумал защиту «от» и «до», и то, что она не сработала, значит только одно – с Роджерсом все не так просто, как кажется. Я понятно выразился?

\- Более чем, - посерьезнел Старк. – Что, случайности не случайны? – и все же улыбнулся.

\- Не для нас, - кивнул Рамлоу. – Идемте, Капитан.

 

***

 

Стив старался собрать мысли в кучу и хоть что-то придумать. Не думалось. От слова – совсем! Он видел лишь Тони. А мысли крутились вокруг событий годичной давности – того проклятого дня, когда он ушел, оставив друга умирать. Каждый божий день, как только СМИ сообщили о смерти гения, Стивен Роджерс винил себя – увлеченно и истово до самозабвения. Внезапно то, что разделяло его и Тони стало совершенно неважным, лишним, лишенным смысла. Вновь и вновь Капитан задавался вопросом – как же так? И не мог найти ответа. Пытался отследить тот момент, ту точку невозврата, которая привела к трагедии – и не смог.

А люди говорили – кто сожалел, кто проклинал, кто сетовал, а кто и обвинял. Выступали на панихиде по Старку и политики, и ученые, и видные деятели – и каждый вспоминал о Тони что-то свое. Простые люди, люди, которым помог Старк, собирали целые митинги, требуя провести расследование смерти гения и филантропа, требовали найти виновных. И каждый раз Стива едва получалось отговорить от сдачи властям.

Официальные данные говорили, что у Старка просто не выдержало сердце. Просто. Не выдержало. И остановилось. В Сибири. Роджерс, конечно же, читал официальный отчет, переданный правительству США русским послом, читал и заключение независимых экспертов. И не верил. Не верил словам: «устал» и «отмучился». Только не Старк! Он не мог сдаться! Тони - не мог!

Каждую ночь он видел его живым, каждую ночь говорил с ним. Каждую ночь спасал. А потом просыпался – с больной головой и обожженным сердцем. Друзья понимали его терзания, сочувствовали, жалели, и от этого было только хуже. Его не винили даже тогда, когда узнали всю правду о том, что между ними произошло на самом деле. Только головой покачали, да повздыхали. Что толку было говорить, ведь мертвых все равно не вернуть.

И вот теперь Стив не знал, что и думать. А, может, он просто сошел с ума? Или это очередной сон? А вдруг он проснётся? И он украдкой себя ущипнул. Больно. Неужели - правда? Однако, думать о том, как же такое возможно, не хотел. Он боялся обмана. Боялся, что окажется так, что Тони был жив все это время – и скрывался. Капитан Роджерс не хотел быть преданным. 

\- Мы пришли, - девушка кивнула на дверь какой-то задрипанной конторки в самом опасном и криминальном районе города.

\- Остальные уже ждут, - Старк был непривычно лаконичен, а затем взглянул на Стива, и тот внутренне обмер. – Что бы ты ни увидел сейчас – держи себя в руках. 

Капитан только кивнул в ответ, готовый, как ему казалось, ко всему. Но время показало, что к ЭТОМУ он готов не был.

Старк переглянулся со своей спутницей, а затем они все вошли в здание. В коридоре не горели лампы – темно, как в могиле. Роджерс вспомнил сон и неожиданно для самого себя запаниковал.

\- Тише, здоровяк, - прогудел рядом знакомый голос. Затем Стив ощутил, как чужая пятерня вцепилась в его плечо. – Идем.

Перед глазами Капитана внезапно вспыхнул яркий свет, да так, что слезы брызнули. А потом… потом наступил хаос – его вертело и крутило, вытягивало в шнур и завязывало узлом, протискивало сквозь игольное ушко и вымораживало космическим холодом. Вторая вспышка ударила молотом Тора и окончательно отправила бравого воина в беспамятство.

 

***

 

Обычно Стивен приходил в себя словно рывком – быстро и полностью. А вот сейчас не хотелось. Спокойно было, блаженно и хорошо – так давно не случалось отдохнуть. Даже мысли о Тони не донимали, и… Тони!

\- Уймись, богатырь, - проворчал незнакомый бас с ярким акцентом.

Распахнув глаза, Стив дернулся. На память он никогда не жаловался – и сейчас перед ним сидел мертвец. И звали этого мертвеца Иван Ванко.

\- Парни, он очнулся! – крикнул русский. – А ты садись, давай. Хорош почивать.

\- Не перегружай ребенку мозг, - Роджерс обернулся и совершенно перестал хоть что-то понимать. На него смотрели и улыбались Обадайя Стейн и Брок Рамлоу. Мертвецы. Живые.

\- Завязывай глазами хлопать, - хохотнул вдруг Старк, сунув ему в руки холодную кружку. – И выпей. Только залпом.

Стив послушался, глотнул – и едва не задохнулся! В кружке был спирт. Но как ни странно, это помогло – в голове чуток-с прояснилось.

\- Что здесь происходит? – прошипел он, переводя испытующий взор с Брока на Тони.

\- Слишком долгая история, - до боли знакомо ухмыльнулся гений.

\- Да и знать тебе не положено, - поддакнул Рамлоу. – Пока, по крайней мере.

\- Но я…

\- Сядь, успокойся и вдохни, наконец, - скомандовал Ванко. – Ничего не спрашивай, ничему не удивляйся – как только дадут добро, ты все узнаешь. Мы, видишь ли, люди подневольные.

\- Может, вызвать Её? – подал голос молодой мужчина очень похожий на Брока. – Ситуация-то не рядовая.

\- Уже, - отозвался Олдрич Киллиан собственной надменной персоной.

 _«Мама дорогая, они же все мертвые!»_ \- мысленно взвыл Стивен.

\- Ты - Олдрич Киллиан, - выдохнул Капитан. – И ты… вы все мертвы.

\- Какое меткое замечание, - в помещении раздался глухой надтреснутый голос. – Стивен Грант Роджерс, я полагаю?

\- Так точно, мэм! – рапортовал тот, не успев толком задуматься над тем, что говорит. И как говорит.

\- Мило, - крякнула женщина, а затем покачала головой. Все её телодвижения были какие-то механические – голова дергалась, будто на несмазанных шарнирах. – Не я ли говорила, вам, легионеры, что здесь не место для живых? Хорошо, что этот мальчик не пострадал. Последствия переноса могли быть летальными. Как вы себя чувствуете, молодой человек? – и взглянула в глаза Стива. Тому же показалось, что его душу препарировали.

\- Я в порядке, - невнятно отозвался Капитан, а затем не выдержал. – Кто вы?! Что всё это значит?! Где я?! И как такое вообще возможно?!

\- Много вопросов, - задумчиво прокаркала женщина, продолжая рассматривать гостя. – Хорошо, что вы привели его, мальчики. Жить ему осталось не больше полугода.

\- Что?! – не поверил Роджерс. – Как это…

\- Я что говорил тебе о вопросах? – напомнил Иван. – Эх, молодежь!

\- И как это произойдет? – деловито поинтересовался Рамлоу.

\- Уснет и не проснется, - бросила та, отворачиваясь от растерянного Стива.

\- Я не понимаю…, - начал было Роджерс, но ему вновь не дали закончить.

\- Ты вышел на новый уровень, - решила пояснить она, сцепив руки в замок. – Сыворотка в твоей крови до сих пор меняет тебя, все больше подчиняя тело разуму. Ты сам себя убиваешь, мальчик. Сколько раз ты говорил себе, что лучше бы умер сам, а? Много. Так чего же теперь удивляешься?

\- Вон оно как, - обескураженно протянул Ванко. – Однако. Получается, малыш сам себя на самоуничтожение запрограммировал?

\- Я не… малыш, - смутился Стив. – И прошу, объясните толком, что происходит. Тони, пожалуйста! – и с надеждой посмотрел на Старка.

Переглянувшись со всеми, гений уселся на подлокотник кресла.

\- Позволь представить тебе, Капитан, Госпожу Смерть, - с ядовитым пафосом провозгласил он. – Бессменного вдохновителя и покровителя Мертвого Легиона. И нас – мертвых легионеров. Видишь ли, нас собирают здесь, в этом месте - вне основного потока времени и пространства, чтобы предложить выбор. И каждый из нас выбирает – либо вечное служение, либо беспамятство и новое рождение в новом мире. Угадаешь с трех раз, что мы все выбрали? – и нехорошо так ухмыльнулся.

\- Зачем? – прошептал Стив, силясь поверить в сказанное.

\- Для защиты, - проговорила Смерть, тяжко и натужно вздыхая. – Мы латаем дыры там, где ткань реальности рвется. Там, где этого никто больше сделать не в силах.

\- А теперь вот работаем в нашем мире, - с грустью добавил Брок. – Что меня не слишком вдохновляет.

\- Жалеешь, что Гидра не победила? – внезапно обозлился Роджерс, и сам себе в этот момент поразился.

\- Ты не знаешь его, - подал голос черноволосый мужчина, так напоминающий бывшего командира «Страйк». – Не смей судить!

\- Рамлоу – предатель! – яростно выдохнул тот, обернувшись к говорившему.

\- Который – Рамлоу? Брок или же его брат Гектор? – оскалился черноволосый.

Стивен замер. А ведь и вправду - брат! И похож! Гектор, да? Капитан не помнил, чтобы в личном деле Брока был указан какой-то брат. Или – был? Нет! Точно такого не было! Но как же это получается…

\- Рам не предавал первым, - заговорил Тони, отмахиваясь от недовольного Брока. – Это его предали. Гектора, которого он сам привел в Щит, продали! За информацию! Как вещь!

\- Но…

\- Он месяц умирал! – Старк яростно сверкал глазами, до боли сжимая кулаки. – И знаешь, кто за это в ответе? Нет? Фьюри! А Брок… он мстил.

\- Это… невозможно… не правда, - заикался Стив. – Директор… он не мог…

\- Смог, как видишь, - процедил гений. – Впредь, сэр Капитан, постарайтесь не судить о том, чего не знаете. Вы ведь и сами от Рамлоу недалеко ушли, м? Вот только вам повезло больше – ваш брат выжил. А, кстати, где он обретается? Куда делся ваш дорогой Баки? – и немигающе уставился на огорошенного Роджерса.

\- Энтони, хватит, - флегматично попросила Смерть. – Завязывай его совестить, а то мальчик прямо тут скончается. Он огорчения. А вы, молодой человек, и вправду лучше помолчите – дайте мне подумать. Видите ли, это место, - и развела руками, - оно не для живых. По правде сказать, я удивлена видеть вас в добром здравии.

\- Почему? – как-то беспомощно спросил Стивен.

\- Это не так важно. Главное – как отправить вас обратно, не повредив вам ничего жизненно важного. Хотелось бы конечно и память вам подчистить, но, боюсь, это невозможно. Поэтому – отдыхайте пока. А я – подумаю, - она поднялась с дивана, громко хлопнув себя по коленям, и растворилась в воздухе.

\- Впечатляет, правда? – довольно заявил Тони.

Он все еще выглядел непривычно – блондин, голубоглазый. Однако, ухмылка осталась прежней, и это хоть как-то примиряло с реальностью.

\- Поговорим? – улыбнулся Старк, подавая Капитану руку. – Думаю, у нас есть, что сказать друг другу.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и решительно схватился за свой шанс.


	18. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех!  
> Прошу простить, но у меня, то работа, то жара - мозг плавится:(  
> Принимайте новую часть!  
> Всех благ!

Истребительница собрала совет на следующий день, вернее сказать вечер. И народу поменьше, и времени свободного хоть отбавляй – кому нужны лишние глаза и уши?

\- А он что здесь делает? – не утерпел Ксандер, выглядывая из-за плеча Корделии, которая не преминула призывно улыбнуться. Ох, вот она бабья су _ч_ ность во всей своей красе.

\- Гейджа позвала я, - коротко обрубила Баффи, присаживаясь за стол. – И это мы обсуждать не будем. У меня другой вопрос на повестке – Ксандер, ты что – серьезно?

\- Эй, Баф, о чем ты? – заюлил тот, не зная куда смотреть. – Я же для сведений! Для информации, как шпион!

\- Ты кошмарный пловец, - с чувством прокомментировал Петронзи. – И что узнал?

\- Баффи, я все же не понимаю, зачем ты позвала этого… мальчика, - высказался Джайлз.

\- Ну, например, потому, что ему угрожает опасность, - ничтоже сумняшеся заявила избранная. – А теперь опасность грозит и Ксандеру. Я кое-что выяснила вчера. 

\- Это относится к убийствам? – догадалась Уиллоу. – Кстати, Гейдж, рада тебя видеть. Целым… и э-э-э… здоровым.

\- Счастлив, - невозмутимо заявил тот, не сводя глаз с Саммерс.

\- Вчера, когда взялась следить за Гейджем, я прихватила одну из ваших книг, Джайлз, - продолжила истребительница. – Она была такой, темной и… с дурацкими картинками, которые словно кровью рисовали. Там еще описываются всякие пограничные ритуалы. У нее еще на обложке рисунок в виде разрезанного сердца.

\- О, книга Галанаса Душителя, - сообразил Наставник. – И что ты в ней нашла?

\- Сначала я просто читала, не совсем обращая внимания на всю эту околесь, - призналась она, но поймав неодобрительный взгляд англичанина, спешно продолжила. – А потом, когда на Гейджа напал Ангелус…

\- Что?! Опять?! – послышались возмущенные и испуганные выкрики.

\- Все обошлось, - уверила их Саммерс, а вот Петронзи с ней был не согласен, потирая травмированную шею. – Он укусил Гейджа, но стал плеваться кровью, и тогда я поняла…

\- Как это, плеваться? – едва ли не возмутилась Корделия. – Он ведь любит кровь, разве нет?

\- Вот и я об этом подумала, а потом вспомнила один ритуал, о котором прочла, - с гордостью закончила Баффи. – Там говорилось о том, как призвать обитателей бездны. Для этого приносят в жертву человека - его сущность, душу. И демон, он как бы растет и развивается внутри человека. Но не как чужой в кино, а… в общем, те ребята не умерли, они сами мутировали. Как… как гусеницы, да! 

\- А мутанты, стало быть, бабочки, - сделал вывод Наставник. – Хорошая работа, Баффи, поздравляю. Мне вот только непонятен один факт.

\- Только один? – поразился Харрис, с опаской поглядывая на пловца. 

\- На самом деле, да, только один, - а потом его взгляд внезапно стал колючим. – Почему вы еще не превратились, мистер Петронзи?

\- Эм-м-м…, - впрочем, парень не знал, что ответить и с надеждой посмотрел на свою спасительницу.

\- Пару дней назад я наткнулась в переулке на странного человека, который на проверку оказался совершенно _не человеком_ , - медленно заговорила избранная. Со стороны могло показаться, что она вспоминает, но на самом деле девушка тщательно подбирала слова. – Это был демон Сайрус.

\- Баффи…, - изумлению наставника не было предела.

\- Он не сказал, кто его так отходил, но на нем живого места не было, - продолжила та. – Я не смогла его добить. И оттащила в Бар Вилли. Он обещал помочь, когда мне его помощь пригодится. И знаете, он помог.

\- Ты могла…

\- Мистер Джайлз, - перебила его Саммерс, сверкая зелеными глазами. – Ангелус – это моя проблема. И я решу ее сама. 

\- Баффи, но ты ведь…, - и Уиллоу многозначительно замолкла, не сводя с подруги жалостливого взгляда.

\- Я – истребительница, - горько, но не дрогнувшим голосом заявила Саммерс. – И я никогда не забуду о своем Долге.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, - влез Гейдж.

\- А вы и не должны, мистер Петронзи, - очень по-английски вежливо-надменно заявил Джайлз.

\- Сайрус сказал, что сам разберется с тренером Мэрином, - скучающе проговорила Баффи. – Думаю, проблема решена. Осталось только придумать, как напоить ребят из команды вот этим вот эликсирчиком, - и продемонстрировала литровую бутыль с какой-то мутной темной жидкостью.

\- Это то, о чем я подумал? – казалось, будто наставник готов продать душу дьяволу, только бы прикоснуться к сокровищу.

\- Не знаю, о чем вы подумали, но это зелье, которое сварил шаман по просьбе Сайруса, - хлопала огромными глазами Избранная, а потом пожаловалась. – Из-за этой водички мы и задержались сегодня – спали всего пару часов!

\- Я могу помочь, - улыбнулся вдруг Гейдж. – Помнишь, шаман сказал, что эта пакость будет действовать, даже если я разбавлю ее спиртом?

\- Он такое говорил? – с сомнением протянула Саммерс. – Что-то не припоминаю. Может, я прослушала этот момент?

\- Проспала, - хмыкнул вдруг парень.

\- Ну и что? У тебя с этим проблемы? – и вызывающе на него уставилась.  
И пока эти двое играли в гляделки, остальные не сводили с них взгляда. Им показалось, или же в воздухе чувствовалось напряжение? Химия, да, именно, что химия – легкое возбуждение оседало на губах горьковатой мятой.

\- И какая же у вас идея, мистер Петронзи? – спохватился библиотекарь.

\- Да просто в выпивку подмешать – сегодня гуляем на пляже, - охотно пояснил он. – Парней поминать будем.

\- А знаете, это может сработать, - закивала Корделия. – Эдриан Майер отвечает за спиртное – я его знаю, так что…

\- И я его знаю, - ухмыльнулся Гейдж, хитро сощурившись. – И по крайней мере, не вызову лишних вопросов.

\- Вам не стоит во все это влезать, мистер Петронзи, - мягко, но совершенно непреклонно проговорил библиотекарь.

\- Он УЖЕ влез в ЭТО по самое _«не могу»_ , - перебила его Саммерс. – Пусть Гейдж поможет. А я присмотрю там за всеми. Жаль только, что остальных ребят вернуть нельзя – Сайрус сказал, что Изумрудная бездна никогда не отпускает своих жертв. Так что в любом случае – помянуть их стоит. 

В библиотеке повисло молчание – тоскливо стало до невозможности. И грустно.

\- Ты со мной пойдешь? – спросил Петронзи, притрагиваясь к руке блондинки.

\- Конечно. Думаю, стоит быть внимательнее, - заговорила та, но взглянув на парня, осеклась. – Что? 

\- Да так, ничего, - отступился тот. – Встретимся на пляже? В девять.

\- Я приду на час раньше – хочу осмотреть территорию, - и истребительница погрузилась в размышления, не заметив тоскливого взгляда нынешнего капитана пловцов.

 

***

 

\- Эм-м, Баффи? – смущенно проговорила Виллоу, очаровательно краснея. – Ты не могла бы…

\- Что, Вил? – обернулась та, придерживая входную дверь школы.

\- Мне кажется, что Гейдж немного… ну-у… ты ему понравилась, - пробормотала рыжая, смущенно теребя рукав кофточки.

\- Что, прости? – избранная только сейчас выплыла из своих невеселых дум, которые касались Ангелуса, Спайка и Акатлы.

\- Гейдж, - повторила подруга. – Ты не думаешь, что могла бы, ну, немного с ним… подружиться? Ты только не подумай ничего такого – я не хотела лезть не в свои дела, но… Он так расстроился, когда ты не согласилась пойти с ним на вечеринку, и…

\- Постой-постой, ты о чем сейчас? – не выдержала Саммерс. 

\- Ты немного рассеянная сегодня, - заметила та. – У тебя все хорошо?

\- Как ни странно, но да – отлично, - закивала та. – Я просто обдумывала ситуацию с известной тебе _клыкастой_ проблемой. И, кажется, есть кое-какие наметки.

\- Это ты извини, - покаялась рыжая. – У тебя и вправду есть дела поважнее, чем свидания с Гейджем. Пока, - и спешно убежала.

\- Свидания? С Гейджем? – недоуменно пробормотала та, оглядываясь вслед подруге, а затем спохватилась. – Ох, я старая клуша! Так это он пригласить меня хотел, вот и мялся, как первоклассник. Кстати, Вил, спасибо, отличную идею мне подала! Свидание!

 

***

 

Петронзи сидел на травке у школы и предавался унынию. Занятие, в принципе, ничего так, не слишком плохое, но все же не конструктивное какое-то, не находите? Апатия и печаль редко когда приносят хорошее настроение и бодрость духа. Вот и у молодого человека мысли текли неспешно, лениво, приправленные грустью и легкой обидой. Конечно, по идее обижаться не на что. Ведь, если подумать, Баффи вольна решать с кем и когда, но хотелось то, чтобы С НИМ. И желательно – как можно больше. И чаще. 

_«Неужели – влюбился?»_ \- вот уже в который раз спрашивал себя Гейдж, проводя ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам. За каких-то два дня – немыслимо! Или это просто благодарность? Да и то, что Саммерс так ловко расправилась с кровососом, тоже сыграло свою роль.

\- О чем задумался? – парень чуть на упал, уставившись на объект своих грустных дум. – Яблоко будешь? – и протянула ему ярко зеленый фрукт, больше напоминающий пластиковую игрушку.

\- Не пугай так больше, - пробурчал Петронзи, выхватывая яблоко. – И не стой над душой.

\- Как скажешь, - закивала Баффи, присаживаясь рядом. – Можно задать вопрос?

\- Ну, валяй, - махнул тот и аппетитно захрумкал.

\- Мы ведь идем на одну вечеринку, так? – и уставилась на парня выразительными зелеными глазищами, которые казалось стали еще больше и прекраснее.

\- Эм-кх, да, - хрипнул тот. – Идем.

\- Так, может, пойдем туда вместе? Как пара, – и улыбнулась.

Гейдж пропал – так и замер, как статуй древнегреческий, только с надкусанным яблоком. 

\- Как тебе идея? – продолжала щебетать Саммерс, но, заметив застывшее в недоумении лицо пловца, смутилась. – Я что-то не то сказала? Тебе не нравится? Эм-м, ну прости, тогда мне лучше…

\- Нравится. Еще как нравится! - и Гейдж проворно схватил ее за руку. – Ты много болтаешь, ты в курсе? – и улыбнулся, заправляя за покрасневшее ушко светлый локон. – Проводить тебя, супергерл?

\- Ну, проводи, - улыбнулась ему Саммерс. – Заодно и обговорим детали.

\- Э, нет, детали мы обговорим позже – за час до вечеринки, - он помог уже своей девушке подняться, и поспешил добавить. – Лучше расскажи о себе.

\- Знаешь, это потянет на хороший такой фильм ужасов, - почти серьезно возвестила та, подхватывая уже своего парня под руку. – Тебе понравится.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулся Гейдж, подумал немного и добавил. – Будешь меня учить?

\- Чему? – изумленно воззрилась на него избранная.

\- Когда тот вампир меня схватил, - начал парень. – Знаешь, он был зверски силен. А ты с ним играючи справилась. 

\- Но я ведь не совсем обычный человек, - с сомнением протянула блондинка. 

\- Я помню, - отозвался он, загадочно усмехаясь. – Но это не значит, что ты не сможешь научить меня противостоять им. Я, бля, в жизни так не пугался, как той ночью! И больше не хочу!

\- Но-но-но, Гейдж…

\- Это опасно? – угадал тот.

\- Очень, - озадачилась Саммерс, а потом надолго замолкла – Петронзи ее не торопил. – А, знаешь, ты прав.

\- Приятно это осознавать, - почти самодовольно заявил тот, за что заработал легкий тычок под ребра. – Что?

\- Не смотри так, ты не всегда будешь прав, - задорно заявила Баффи, а потом еще и язык показала. – Идет, будут тебе тренировки. Но не жалуйся потом, потому что я с тебя не слезу, пока не станешь лучшим. 

\- Мне понравилось, как это прозвучало, - улыбнулся Гейдж. 

\- Не улыбайся так, - почти простонала Саммерс, повиснув у него на шее. – Ты вводишь меня в искушение!

\- Так это же хорошо.

\- Не спорю. Но несвоевременно.

\- М-м-м-м, а я уже настроился…

\- Не надо. 

\- Почему?

\- Ты мой парень всего минут пять, а…

\- Я влюблен в тебя уже целый день! По самые уши, между прочим!

\- Приятно слышать, но все равно, давай немного подождем.

\- До завтра?

\- До завтра.

\- Ты сумасшедшая, знаешь? – расхохотался Петронзи, заглядывая в удивительные зеленые глаза, светившиеся легкой иронией и неожиданной мудростью.

\- Ты знал, с кем связываешься, - полусерьезно проговорила Баффи. – Странно, что ты вообще не сбежал от нас куда подальше. В свете всех минувших событий.

\- Я же сказал – влюбился в тебя, - парень пожал плечами и покрепче обнял свою даму сердца, а затем не удержался и добавил. – В свете все увиденных вампиров, демонов и шаманов.

\- Ладно, пойдем, - рассмеялась, наконец, избранная. – Завтра будет долгий день и веселая ночь.

Из темноты за ними наблюдал чей-то оценивающий взгляд. Неопределенно хмыкнув, некто пропел что-то себе под нос и растворился в тени переулков.


	19. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Сегодняшняя глава про Барри, Тони и Хартли.  
> Надеюсь, прода не разочарует.  
> Всех благ.  
> 

\- Что такого важно ты хочешь мне сказать? Сам же знаешь, что я в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, - проворчал Аллен. – И я не опоздаю – не надейся!

_\- Не тараторь, мелкий, - буркнул Вудвард. – У меня некоторые… проблемы. Весьма… в общем, такие же мелкие, как ты._

\- Ты, надеюсь, никого не убил? – воскликнул тот. – Прости, шутка так себе.

_\- Прощу, но давай-ка ноги в руки - и домой, - бросил Тони и отключился._

Черт, бы тебя побрал, Вуди, что еще приключилось, а? Меня не было, блин, всего пару часов! Пару! Часов! Ох, надеюсь, все нормально – вот уж беспокойное хозяйство мне досталось. И вообще, хорошо быть спидстером – р-р-р-раз, и дома!

\- Эй, что случилось? – он распахнул двери, проходя в квартиру. 

\- Сюда иди, - послышался голос.

Войдя внутрь, Барри похолодел, на диване лежал кто-то весь в крови, а над ним стоял Тони с тряпкой в одной руке и тазиком в другой.

\- Кто это? Что случилось? Он жив?

\- Не части! – рыкнул Вудвард. – Этого парня отделали недалеко отсюда. Я разогнал этих дебилов, но…

\- А что не в больницу? – и нахмурился. Парень был явно ему знаком. 

\- Ну, ты мне на слово поверишь? – смешался вдруг здоровяк.

\- Выкладывай, а там видно будет, - напрягся Аллен.

\- Он что-то пытался сделать – видишь его руки, - оба-на, а перчаточки-то верняк видел уже – они запомнились даже больше, чем лицо. – Он их какой-то волной от себя откинул, а потом… что-то у него пошло не так. 

\- Волной, говоришь? – протянул Барри. – Интэ-эрэ-эсненько. 

\- Слушай, проверь его, а, - попросил Тони. – Я только пульс глянул. Вроде ровный, но ты лучше проверь.

Вдвоем они быстро осмотрели избитого парня, аккуратно стянули с него зеленый костюм, но как только прикоснулись к перчаткам, тот очнулся и остервенело задергался.

\- А ну, уймись! – рыкнул Вудвард, прижимая парня к дивану. 

Барри едва успел, - и это на сверх-скорости! - отскочить и убрать с линии атаки Вудварда – звуковая волна пронеслась по квартире, разбивая все, что попадалось на пути. 

\- Что за ё***** х***!!! – взвыл Тони, отскакивая от спидстера.

\- Отойдите! – слабо прохрипел раненный боец. – Я не шучу и…

\- Мы не причиним зла, - выступил вперед Барри. – Не нужно еще больше разрушать мою квартиру. Послушай, ты в безопасности – мы поможем!

\- Вы кто такие? – парень затравленно оглядывался, явно в поисках путей отступления. – Как ты смог… так быстро…

\- Мое имя – Барри Аллен, а его, - и кивнул на ошарашенного Вудварда, - его зовут Тони, - замялся немного и неохотно проговорил. – А как смог – это долгая история. Но ты хоть представься – для начала.

\- Рэтэуэй, - хрипнул тот, кривясь от боли. – Хартли.

\- Вот и ладно, - улыбнулся Аллен. – Давай так, ты сейчас успокаиваешься, и позволяешь нам обработать раны, а потом мы поговорим. 

\- С чего мне вам доверять? – ощетинился тот.

\- С того, что мы все кое-что сейчас видели, - отозвался спидстер. – И нам… мне не выгодно, чтобы это стало достоянием общественности.

\- Вот и спасай всяких там бледных, - проворчал Вудвард, отряхиваясь. – Стаскивай свои варежки и давай-ка без фокусов. И так нервы ни к черту!

Удивительно, но Хартли не стал протестовать, только поморщился. Видимо, ему и вправду было ой как не сладко – аж перекосило всего. В четыре руки друзья справились с осмотром и перевязкой довольно-таки быстро. В принципе, ничего серьезного Барри не обнаружил – пара трещин в ребрах, синяки и гематомы, пара ссадин и ушибов, ну и обязательное сотрясение мозга.

\- Ага, как будто там было, что сотрясать, - проворчал Тони, заклеивая пострадавшую переносицу пластырем.

\- Да ты!... Да я!... – вскинулся Хартли, но увидев ехидный прищур, отвернулся с видом оскорбленной невинности.

\- Знаю-знаю, - продолжил подзуживать здоровяк. – У тебя на лице прямо-таки написано, что у тебя с десяток дипломов с отличием. Парень ты явно не глупый, дурак только. И чего, спрашивается, ты полез к Роки Чи? Он же вконец отмороженный! На игрушки свои понадеялся, да? 

\- Это. Не. Игрушки, - холодно процедил Рэтэуэй, зло сверкая глазами.

\- Да неважно! – отмахнулся тот. – Мочканул бы он тебя. И твои не-игрушки осели бы к каком-нибудь мусорном баке.

\- Я не стану спорить с тем, чей уровень интеллекта…, - начал было Хартли, но вдруг осекся, взглянув на обозленное лицо Барри.

\- Он тебя спас, бледный, - вкрадчиво, но очень опасно протянул спидстер. – И в твоих интересах проявить вежливость, находясь в моем доме. Потому что я все еще могу передумать – и вызвать полицию.

\- Да оставь ты его, - отмахнулся Вудвард. – Я уже привык, что меня считают тупым качком.

\- Я тебя таковым не считаю, поэтому тебе лучше тоже помолчать, - перебил его Аллен. – А теперь мы идем пить чай и обсуждать увиденное, как и договаривались, все ясно?

\- Мелкота суровая, - улыбнулся Тони. – Ну, идем. Кстати, я уже завтра на смену выхожу, так что время есть. 

\- Рад слышать, - отозвался Барри, расставляя кружки. Жизнь, казалось, насмехается над ним – сначала Тони, а теперь и Хартли. Кто будет следующим? Неужели _сам Эобард Тоун_ в своей белобрысой личине пожалует на чай с тортиком? Вот смеху-то будет! – Кому с молоком, кому с сахаром? 

\- Горячий. Крепкий. Сладкий. И убери молоко подальше от моей чашки, извращенец, – казалось, Тони, действительно, не волнуют ни грубость, ни оскорбления. – А ты, бледнолицый друг, что будешь?

\- Я не!... Обычный буду, - Хартли с трудом взял себя в руки. Даже себе он признаваться не хотел, но амбал был прав – зря он связался с этим Роки. Но как же не хотелось признавать правоту какого-то стероидного выкормыша! Вот уж воистину – тупой качок!

\- Детский сад – штаны на лямках, - тяжко вздохнул Аллен, повторяя любимую присказку Ванко. – Может, еще подеретесь, а? И Тони – он ведь пострадал – уйми свой яд. Ну, в крайнем случае недержания, можешь доставать меня. Уж я-то тебе спуска не дам!

\- Уговорил, мелкий, - хмыкнул тот. – Сегодня – помолчу. Но вот на счет завтра обещать не стану – видно будет. А теперь – хватит молоть чушь – говори, как это у тебя получилось. Что ты сделал? Ты вообще человек?

\- А ты? – хитро сощурился Аллен. – Я ведь видел, как ты изменился, когда Хартли ударил. 

Молодые люди замолкли, напряженно переглядываясь. Каждый из них прятался за чашкой чая, который пришелся очень кстати. Начинать разговор первым не хотел ни один, поэтому тревога крепчала.

\- Ладно, уговорил, - вздохнул Вудвард. – Я могу становиться металлическим. Вот только не спрашивай, как это получилось! Я сам ничего не знаю – и эта хрень срабатывает только тогда, когда я на взводе. 

\- Ясненько, - Барри немного покривился, пожевал губы, а затем заговорил. – Ну, а я могу передвигаться очень быстро. Правда, в отличие от тебя, я точно знаю, что со мной произошло. Ну а ты, Хартли? – и обернулся.

\- А с чего вы…

\- Да говори ты уже! – не выдержал Вудвард. – Чего тянешь кота за яйца?! Нашел, бля, когда секреты разводить!

\- Это ведь была звуковая волна, да? – точно зная ответ, спросил спидстер. – Ты перенаправляешь ее с помощью своих устройств.

\- В общем-то, верно, - Рэтэуэй старался быть надменным, ведь это куда проще, чем признать, что ты и вправду, облажался. – Если не считать некоторых мелочей. 

\- И, думаю, способности каждого из нас имеют общий генезис, - кивнул ему Барри. – Мы все получили их из-за взрыва ускорителя частиц. Я ведь прав? – и обернулся к Хартли.

\- Да, черт возьми! – взорвался тот. – А я ведь говорил ему, говорил, что ускоритель нестабилен, что возможен взрыв! Но что?! Он уволил меня! Уволил с такими рекомендациями, что я даже за рубежом работу не найду!

\- Постой-ка, ты работал в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс? – обеспокоился Барри, будто не знал этого раньше. Отчасти это было тяжело – он не любил притворяться. Все еще не любил.

\- Я был помощником Харрисона Уэллса, - выплюнул тот, а потом ожесточенно разломал печенюшку.

\- А в меня, вот, молния попала, - хмыкнул вдруг спидстер. – Я почти год провалялся в коме, а когда очнулся, угадай, где я был? И не делай большие глаза – именно, что в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс. Я и сегодня туда заходил, пока меня Тони домой не вызвонил. И знаешь еще, что странно? Доктор Уэллс меня обхаживал, будто я его помирающая богатая тетушка. 

\- Он сам связался с тобой? – в голосе парня звучали одновременно и обида, и злость. И что-то еще. Наверное, звон разбитого идеала. 

\- Они меня в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс все девять месяцев пронаблюдали, - поделился тот.

\- Один ты туда больше ни ногой, - объявил вдруг Вудвард. – То, что ты говоришь – странно. И даже больше. Кто такой вообще этот Уэллс?

\- Да ты!... – задохнулся Хартли, но его снова перебили.

\- Я спрашиваю о том, какой он человек, а не сколько у него статей в глянцевых журналах! – рыкнул он. – Ему можно доверять? Судя по тому, как он с тобой поступил, нет! 

\- Он – великий ученый, - почему-то проблеял Рэтэуэй.

\- Срать, - коротко, но ярко выразил свои мысли Тони. – Если в человеке есть говно, то оно рано или поздно себя покажет. И не смотри на меня обиженным нерпёнком, бледный. Я и сам – далеко не ангел, вон Барри подтвердит, но… Да, бля, это ведь совсем другая ответственность, сечёшь? Он тебя не послушал – и бахнуло! По всем нам! А, может, и не только по нам! Великий ученый, крутой мозг, заоблачный уровень интеллекта! - покривлялся Тони. – Соображалки все равно не хватило, чтобы вовремя остановиться. Правильно маменька говорили, гордыня всему виной! – и, выдохшись, откинулся на спинку стула.

Барри был впечатлен. Он не ожидал от бывшего школьного хулигана такой отповеди. Вот так и оказывается, что внутри человека живет совершенно те тот, кого видишь каждый день. Украдкой глянув на Хартли, он едва сдержал улыбку. Рэтэуэй явно проникся – он и сам не замечал, как уже начал симпатизировать грубому и язвительному бугаю, который его спас. Со стороны это было видно особенно сильно. Интересно, а как отреагирует сам Вудвард? 

\- Я буду осторожен, - пообещал Аллен. – Мы договорились встретиться на следующей неделе, предварительно созвонившись. Если хочешь – пойдем вместе. Но я думаю, что Джо и Айрис не захотят пропустить этот разговор.

\- Ты расскажешь им о том, что… изменился? – поднял взгляд Тони, и от этого взгляда спидстеру резко поплохело.

\- Ты чего, Вуди? – даже растерялся он. – Я не… Ничего я не сделаю из того, что ты там себе напридумывал! Ты чего, думал, я на тебя с вилами кинусь? 

\- Ну, люди обычно пугаются, - тяжело проговорил тот. 

\- Значит, хорошо, что ты не один такой, - фыркнул тот. – Сам напугал меня, идиот!

\- Вы встречаетесь? – ляпнул вдруг Хартли, а затем резко прикусил язык, коря себя за неуместное любопытство.

\- Нет, не встречаемся, - хохотнул вдруг Вудвард. – Почему все думают, что мы встречаемся? Мы еще даже не друзья – можно сказать, школьные недруги! 

\- Недруги? – захлопал глазами Рэтэуэй.

\- Ну, у нас было некоторое недопонимание в средней школе, - хитро протянул Аллен. – И Тони прав – мы еще не друзья, но мне бы хотелось с тобой дружить, - и обернулся ухмыляющемуся Вудварду.

\- Вот только не жди, что я перестану язвить – это стиль жизни, мелкий, - бодро заявил тот. – А ты, бледный, что скажешь?

\- Касательно чего? – осторожно поинтересовался парень.

\- Да чего угодно! Можешь, вон, чай раскритиковать – старый потому как. Или, там, про уровень интеллекта загнуть – прикольно звучит, - подбодрил его здоровяк.

\- Оставь Хартли в покое, - скомандовал спидстер и шлепнул его руке. – Не обижай маленьких!

\- Эй! Я не маленький! – возмутился тот, забавно дуясь.

\- Даже в сравнении со мной – маленький, - мягко протянул Барри. – Мы все для этой двухметровой махины – тощая мелкота. Я уже привык. 

\- Я не собираюсь…

\- Да не ершись ты, все ведь нормально, - Вудвард спрятал улыбку за кружкой. - Сейчас на часах – половина шестого. Время, конечно, детское, но день был насыщенным. Поэтому вношу конструктивное предложение – пойти и отдохнуть. Можно глянуть чего-нибудь по зомбоящику. Кто – за?

\- Я – точно за, - покивал спидстер. – Давай, Хартли, а завтра, на свежую голову все обсудим. 

\- Вы ненормальные, - очень серьезно заявил тот, поднимаясь со стула. – Идемте. Но никаких супергероев в ярких тряпках!

\- О, нет! – картинно простонал Тони. – Мое сердце не выдержит такого разочарования!  
\- Вуди, ты переигрываешь, - фыркнул Аллен. 

\- Ты просто ничего не понимаешь, - заявил тот, демонстративно задирая нос. – И завидуешь моему таланту.

\- Точно, придурок, ты угадал, - расхохотался тот. – Хартли, забирайся в центр, сегодня тебе позволено нами помыкать. Немного – не радуйся так явно. Поскольку ты у нас серьезно ранен – значит, на особом положении. Слышал, Вуди?

\- А по шее? – набычился тот.

\- Тиран.

\- Доживи у меня до понедельника!

\- Деспот!

\- Вольтанутый.

\- Сам такой!

\- А вот и - нет!

\- А вот и – да!

\- А я сказал – нет!

\- Да! Да! Да!

\- Не-туш-ки!

\- Да!

\- Нет!

\- А ты…

\- Хватит! – простонал Рэтэтуэй. – У меня от вас голова болит!

\- Таблетку? – на сверх-скорости дернулся Барри, притаскивая обезболивающее.

\- Грелку? – поддакнул ему Вудвард.

\- Чай с малиной?

\- Горчичники?

\- Заткнитесь! Просто… замолкните, - выдохнул, наконец, Хартли, а потом внезапно рассмеялся, до слез. И поскольку треснутые ребра побаливали, процесс продлился недолго.

\- Ну, вот и истерика кончилась, - ободрительно заявил Тони, помогая раненному укрыться. – Отдыхай, наш бледнолицый товарищ. 

\- Ага, а утром вы начнете все заново, - хихикнул тот, дивясь сам себе.

\- Нет, что ты, - помотал головой Барри. – Мы продолжим там, где остановились. 

Дружно посмеявшись, они улеглись смотреть нетленку «Унесенные ветром».  
Хартли же, старательно игнорируя боль в избитой тушке, раскладывал по полочкам то, что удалось узнать за столь насыщенный событиями день. И самым необычным было не то, что он встретил этих двоих, не собственное временное увечье, а отношение. Двое болванов, дилетантски обсуждавшие игру актеров и не обращая никакого внимания на бедного притихшего его, вели себя с ним так… дружелюбно. Непривычно дружелюбно. Обычно все было иначе – Хартли сторонились, опасаясь едкого языка и заоблачного интеллекта, с высоты которого он с необычайной ловкостью уничтожал даже намек на соперничество. А этим двоим словно было плевать на все его потуги – всю его образованность и весьма солидный объем знаний. Конечно, они могли быть дружелюбными и из-за его ранения, но все же… Впервые в жизни, наверное, Хартли Рэтэуэй захотел, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше. Чтобы утром Барри и Тони по прежнему вели себя так, будто он был им небезразличен. С этими нелегкими мыслями он и задремал, баюкая ушибленную руку.


	20. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Ну, теперь мы возвращаемся к Старку и Роджерсу:) Скучали? А вот и мы!
> 
> Всех благ!

Адреналин кипел в крови, порождая во всем теле злую радость ожидания скорого боя. Как когда-то давно. Совсем в другой жизни. Стив, облаченный в непроницаемо черный костюм, который мог принимать любой вид, ощущал себя несокрушимым великаном. Броня была легкой, удобной и совершенно не стесняла движения – песня, а не броня!

Сейчас, передвигаясь по колено в снегу, Стивен ощущал себя правильно – на своем месте. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась ледяная пустыня. У Кэпа с Антарктикой были связаны не самые светлые воспоминания, но сейчас… сейчас Стивен наслаждался. Он шел в бой на разведку, рядом с ним шли лучшие воины, которых он когда-либо знал, цель была ясна и понятна – что еще нужно солдату?

Да «красной точки» оставалось идти порядка 10-15 минут, поэтому Роджерс позволил себе немного отвлечься и повспоминать.

Вспомнить, как Тони привел его в свою комнату, больше похожую на помесь мастерской, командного пункта, кинозала и лаборатории. Там было все очень по-старковски, настолько, что Стив невольно вздрогнул.

\- Ну, не стой на пороге, как не родной, - гений воодушевленно и искренне доброжелательно взмахнул руками. – Может, перекусим?

\- Давай, - с улыбкой покивал Кэп. – Умираю от голода!

\- Ничего, мы тебя спасем, - заявил тот, а затем набросал что-то на наручном дисплее.

В чем-то Старк остался верен себе – у пищевого синтезатора он заказал бургеры и колу. Роджерс улыбнулся и только головой покачал – оказывается кого-то не смогла исправить даже смерть.

\- Чего смеешься? – хохотнул Старк, встряхивая головой. Стив же смотрел во все глаза на стремительно темнеющие волосы. – Что? – недоуменно проворчал он под конец.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – любопытно сощурился тот, едва одернув себя, когда потянул руку, будто решил проверить реальность происходящего.

\- С научной точки зрения объяснять долго, а вот если попроще, то я, скажем так, абсолютный оборотень, - соизволил пояснить Старк. – Ты ешь, давай. Чего застыл?

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал тот, и, не удержавшись, полюбопытничал. – То есть, ты кем угодно можешь стать?

\- Ага, - буднично отозвался он, и добавил. – В пределах не только пола, но и биологического вида. Один раз даже пришлось побывать аухканом*. Это такие разумные инсектоиды.

\- Вот это да! – восхищенно и с некоторой долей недоверия выдохнул Стив. – А что вы… Зачем все это? Расскажи подробнее.

\- Видишь ли, Стиви, нам приходится работать в основном в гибнущих мирах. Граница между реальностями, между жизнью и смертью, Тьмой и Светом, Добром и Злом там так тонка и размыта, что ткань реальности, как бы идет трещинами, лопается. Ну а в эти дыры иной раз такое лезет, что и в страшном сне не привидится! Бывают, правда, и иные случаи – но это частности, исключения. В основном мы организуем переброску людей в другие миры, если еще есть, кого спасать, а потом – латаем разломы, выискиваем потусторонних тварей и все с этим связанное.

\- Ого, это… У меня даже слов нет.

\- Бывает, друг мой, - улыбнулся Старк. – В этой жизни бывает всё.

«Друг мой» - резануло по совести Капитана острым лезвием, на душе же заскребли все кошки мира.

\- Тони, - набравшись решимости, заговорил Стивен. – Я… Я должен перед тобой извиниться… 

\- Эм-м, ну что же, если должен – вперед, - он пожал плечами, прихлебывая колу. Вот нисколько не помог!

\- Тогда, в Сибири, я… я просто…, - слова не шли. 

Весь прошедший год Роджерс хотел еще хоть раз увидеть Тони, чтобы сказать… многое. Слишком многое. Наверное, именно поэтому сейчас все мысли перепутались.

\- Что – просто? – и светлые глаза встретились с веселыми темными.

\- Тебе смешно? – почти обиделся Капитан.

\- Ох, Стиви, знаешь – немного, - мягко посмеялся Тони. – Самую малость. Видишь ли, - поспешил пояснить гений. – Я здесь довольно давно, и… все изменилось. Стив, я легионер больше 500 лет. Я уже давно все пережил – ни сожалений не осталось, ни обид этих мелочных. Я только очень рад тебя видеть – живым. И слушай, прости за ту сцену в «гостиной». Рам бы промолчал, но вот Гектор…

\- Не извиняйся – я сам виноват, - через силу выдохнул Роджерс – сердце так и стучало где-то у горла, радостно так, захлебываясь.

\- О, Стиви, ты только не скажи, что себя винишь в моей смерти? – усмехнулся Старк, а затем посерьезнел, наблюдая виновато лицо друга. – Стив?

\- Тони, я…

\- Ну и болван же ты! – грохнул тот, сверкая глазами. – Ты что, заключения медицинского не читал?

\- Читал, но…

\- Как ребенок, ей Богу, - сокрушенно выдохнул тот. – Тебе что, страдать нравится?

\- Нет, я…

\- Поверь, Роджерс, твоей вины в моей смерти нет, - а затем припечатал. – Потому что я умер в 2008.

\- Но…

\- ОНА дала мне время, - пояснил Тони. – Возможность что-то изменить. Думаю, я успел хоть и не так много, но все же немало.

\- Мне жаль, - выдавил Стив, понурив голову. В свете открывшихся фактов создание Альтрона выглядело логичным.

\- А мне уже нет, - охотно отозвался Старк, протягивая ему бокал с чем-то разноцветным. – Знаешь, одна только эпичная встреча с тобой стоит много. А Романофф! А Тор!!! Боже, я ведь работал с Халком! Значит, жизнь прожита не зря. И не грусти – все люди смертны, так уж повелось.

\- Я… не знаю, что сказать, - признался тот. У Стива в душе бушевал ураган эмоций и желаний – приходилось прилагать титанические усилия, чтобы просто не вскочить с места.

\- Ничего не говори. Молчание – золото, нет? Правда, не в моем случае. Но знаешь, что занимает меня больше всего?

\- Откуда бы?

\- Ты узнал меня – вот это и волнует. Видишь ли, это невозможно. В принципе.

\- Но почему?

\- Локи…

\- Кто?!

\- Локи – царевич Асгарда, - ехидно повторил он. - Да-да, он самый. И в то же время не тот, с кем нам пришлось иметь дело.

\- Не совсем понимаю… Нет, совсем не понимаю, - искренне признался Стив. – Ты говоришь, что есть ДВА Локи?

\- Сам не поверил! – хохотнул тот. – Он намагичил и помер. А из его крови магия создала, как бы его дубликат. Та же кровь, та же магия – еще один Локи.

\- И так Локи стал легионером, - понимающе кивнул Роджерс. – А второй остался в Асгарде.

\- Что самое интересное, - заговорчески зашептал Старк, - наш Локи наблюдает за Асгардом, но не вмешивается. Один раз только было, когда он спас мать. Он переправил Фригг в один из миров параллельной вселенной. Она ждет, когда сможет вернуться.

\- Тор удивится, - хмыкнул Стив. – И Один тоже.

\- А уж как обрадуются! – и не понять, то ли с сарказмом было сказано, то ли с радостью.

\- Слушай, я хотел спросить, - прикусил губу Капитан. – Там, в Нью-Йорке с тобой была девушка. Я не видел ее потом.

\- О, вспомнил! – довольно оскалился Тони. – Ты ее видел. Это был Брок.

\- Не шутишь? – и забавно выпучил глаза. – Это что же получается - и он оборотень?

\- Мы все, друг мой, - мягко оскалился Старк. – Каждый из нас – полностью автономная боевая единица, - словно цитировал кого-то. - Мы можем действовать и на суше, и в воде, в огне и космическом вакууме. Быть кем угодно – мужчиной и женщиной, человеком или иным разумным. Сечёшь?

\- Но вы мертвы, - утвердил Стив.

\- Не без этого, - охотно согласился тот. – За все, мой дорогой капитан, нужно платить.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, Тони, - в который раз повторил он. – Мне тебя не хватало. Но я понял насколько ты дорог мне слишком поздно.

\- Ох, слюнки мои розовые! – умилился тот, немного подумал и добавил. – Знаешь, я рад, что встретил тебя. ОНА дала мне эту возможность, не дав умереть окончательно в 2008. Стив, не жалей о моей смерти, лучше подумай о том, как тебе жить дальше. Вано прав, ты хотел самоубиться.

\- Я…

\- Не будь эгоистом, Кэп. Мстители без тебя загнутся – ты же как всеобщая мамочка для них, - хихикнул он под конец. – И не забывай о Барнсе.

\- Баки, - словно очнулся Роджерс. – Мы еще не нашли способа вернуть ему контроль над собой.

\- Найдете, - уверил его Старк. – А, может, и мы сумеем помочь.

\- Тони, - выдохнул тот, с благодарностью смотря на друга. – Я…

\- Нет-нет-нет, хватит! – возопил гений. – Этот вот твой щенячий взгляд – пощади мой бедный мозг! Если нам позволят – мы поможем.

\- Спасибо.

\- Кстати, у меня к тебе есть предложение, - лукаво усмехнулся Тони, став похожим на демона-искусителя. – Нет желания чуть-чуть погеройствовать?

 

___________  
*Аухканы - насекомоподобные разумные из книги "Голубая кровь" В. и О. Угрюмовых


	21. 8

Логан не стал отнекиваться, когда Соло и русский предложили ему прогуляться – до Траска. Ну, если предлагают – отчего же не пройтись? Погода – прелесть: солнышко светит, птички поют (какие еще не усвистели в края дальние), люди вокруг улыбаются, машины гудят - как говориться, жизнь бьет ключом.

Траска нашли в кафе – даже гениальным умам нужна пища не только духовная, но и наша, полная сладкого греха. Костюмчик на нем был аккуратный, но словно из обивки диванной шитый, очки блюдцами, морда лица задумчивая – узнаваемый типажик злого задрота. 

\- Боливар Траск, - елейно протянул Соло, без спроса присаживаясь за столик, пока русский и Логан отвлекали охрану. – Чрезвычайно счастлив познакомиться с вами лично! Ваши работы о мутантах произвели на меня впечатление. Когда читал, все думал, а вы их сами потрошили, или только пальчиком водили - где резать и что доставать?

\- Кто вы такой?! Что вы себе позволяете?! – непременно возмутился тот. Вставать он не стал – росту не хватало, но сделал очень суровое лицо, будто обиделся не на шутку.

\- О, покорнейше прошу простить, - заливался соловьем непонятно чей агент. – Мое имя вам ничего не скажет, но так уж и быть – можете звать меня - Соло. И да, не глядите на свой прекрасный приборчик – я мутант. О, прошу, не стоит принимать гордых поз – я не убивать вас пришел, нет. Просто поговорить. Как человек с человеком. Ведь именно так и строятся все межличностные взаимодействия. 

\- Я вызову охрану, - предупредил карлик.

\- Да сколько угодно, - отмахнулся Наполеон. – Но, боюсь, они и так заняты – дела у них образовались – крайне неотложные. Но вы все же постарайтесь – для успокоения моей совести. 

\- Говорите, зачем пришли – и убирайтесь, - процедил Траск, отпивая из бокала глоток белого вина. Как заметил Соло, руки у него не дрожали, голос тембра не изменил – а силен мужичок-то!

\- Ну, начну, пожалуй, с главного, - до отвращения воодушевившись (и куда уж больше!), он продолжил. – Если вы не выслушаете меня, то умрете в ближайшие сутки.

\- Ложь, - фыркнул тот, отворачиваясь.

\- Отнюдь. В этом мире есть много людей, которые не только желают вам смерти, но и готовы взяться за это неблагодарное дело. Бесплатно, представляете? И если вы хотите жить – и жить преимущественно хорошо, то прямо сейчас пойдете со мной. Добровольно. 

\- А если я откажусь? – и все же поискал глазами охрану.

\- Я принесу на вашу могилку букетик ромашек, – ядовито улыбнулся Соло. – Выбор за вами.

Боливар Траск считал себя человеком, наделенным изрядной интуицией – он понимал людей, читал в их душах, знал их страхи. И, не смотря на всю ту клоунаду, что сейчас перед ним разыграл – судя по говору, - американец из Бруклина, ученый буквально кожей ощущал, как на его шее затягивается тугая петля. Вывод был очевиден – выбора не было. Этот Соло говорил с такой уверенностью, такой верой, что Боливар почти мгновенно осознал – сейчас с ним хотят договориться по-хорошему. Если же он откажется, его просто сметут – как мусор. 

Кто же этот Соло? ЦРУ? АНБ? Федералы? Кто пришел по его душу? Траск себя не обманывал – мало кто интересовался его работами о мутантах. Пока, разумеется. Будущее-то покажет, что именно он, Боливар Траск был прав, когда говорил, что мутанты уничтожат человечество! Но будет слишком поздно! 

Не хотелось бросать все – документы и наработки, но жить хотелось больше. И пусть на данный момент удача не на его стороне, но придет время – и он поквитается!

\- У меня документы в офисе, - сухо проговорил он.

\- О, не беспокойтесь, прошу вас, - заверил его американец. – Их уже там нет – они у нас, - и ослепительно улыбнулся.

В этот момент Траск возненавидел его до самого нутра, всей силой слепых инстинктов – за то, что силен, красив и статен, за то, что на него смотрят с восхищением, а не с жалостным презрением. За то, кто он есть на самом деле.

 

***

 

Хэнк вздрогнул, когда четверо просто возникли из воздуха – в самолете сразу стало тесно. Недобрый ветер перемен принес русского, Соло и Логана, напряженно поглядывающего на низкорослого человека, половину лица которого занимали очки. Боливар Траск собственной неприятной фигурой. 

\- Они еще не вернулись? – пророкотал Курякин, проходя к пилотской кабине.

\- Я надеюсь, что они вообще придут сегодня, - чуть смутился Маккой. – И не одни. 

\- Надежда – великое чувство, - растроганно выдал Соло, демонстративно утирая несуществующие слезы. – Закрывает глаза на реальность и дает призрачное ощущение контроля. Как вы считаете, мистер Траск?

Ученый даже не вздрогнул, лишь зубы стиснул посильнее – пусть американец говорит, пусть даже смеется. Будущее все же рассудит их.

\- Вы сказали, что мои документы уже здесь, - напомнил он непререкаемым тоном, полным собственного достоинства (а что еще ему оставалось?). 

\- Получите по прилету на место, - обрубил русский. – Сядьте и замолчите. Подумайте о бренности бытия.

Этого «совета» Траск возненавидел еще больше, чем бруклинца. И было отчего – почти два метра роста добавляли русскому в глазах Боливара лишний повод для презрения. Наверняка он туп, как пробка – весь ум ушел в силу и рост! 

Усевшись в кресло, он отвернулся к окну, похвалив себя за предусмотрительность – Соло оказался мутантом с невероятными силами, просто колоссальными! Телепортация! Это же мечта, греза наяву! Жалко только, что досталась полудурку!

Жизнь предложила ему новую загадку, новый шанс, который Траск упускать не собирался. Если везут с собой, значит - нужен, значит – еще побарахтаемся! А там увидим, кто будет смеяться последним!

 

***

 

Легионеры лукаво переглядывались, пока все шло по плану. Они оба понимали, что не смогут остаться в этом мире даже на год – правила диктовали свои условия. И за то время, что им отмерили, нужно было создать хоть какой-то фундамент нового будущего – без войны, без стражей, без крови. А дальше все пойдет, как пойдет – к худу ли, к добру, но мир будет иным.

 

***

 

Следующая партия в четыре лица прибыла минут через двадцать после первой – их по одному перетащил Питер. Мальчишка прямо светился от удовольствия – когда еще представиться возможность поучаствовать в приключении - да еще и с санкции унылых стариков?

\- Не запыхался, малец? – усмехнулся Джеймс, демонстративно пристегиваясь.

\- Не тебе чета, старичок, - усмехнулся пепельноволосый.

\- ТЫ!!! – взвыла Рейвен, кидаясь на Траска, как только его увидела.

Оттаскивали ее всем миром (исключая «гостей»), поминутно поминая Бога всуе. Соло и русский смотрели на возню с любопытством врача-трупореза, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы вмешаться. И когда буйную девицу удалось успокоить, все вздохнули с облегчением (особенно Траск, что и неудивительно).

Полет прошел ровно и даже буднично, если не считать нескольких попыток убить Траска со стороны Рейвен, но после десятой на них перестали обращать внимание – Эрик просто и без затей приковал обоих фигурантов к креслам с молчаливого одобрения Чарльза. Логан про себя ухмылялся, однако помалкивал, русский и пижон спали (или делали вид, что спят), Питер играл в карты с Хенком, а старые друзья предпочли поговорить за партией шахмат. В общем, каждому дело нашлось – так и время скоротали.

Москва встретила гостей дождем и унылым пейзажем, что не отменяло любопытства прибывших. Будущие герои и злодеи дружно глазели по сторонам, пытаясь не отстать от своих отвратительно бодрых проводников. Выйдя из здания аэропорта, они увидели кортеж из трех машин армейского образца – и что-то тревожно стало. 

\- Вы опоздали, Соло. Опять, - из головной машины вылез пожилой мужчина в шляпе. Судя по говору, из Нью-Йорка.

\- О, шеф, дико извиняюсь, но мы столкнулись с обстоятельства непреодолимой силы и лице этой прекрасной дамы, - и кивнул на насупленную Рейвен. 

\- Дамы тебя и погубят, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Ладно, господа. И дама – прошу на борт, - и криво раскланялся. 

Происходящее нравилось Чарльзу все меньше и меньше, но отступать было поздно. Переглянувшись с Эриком, он первым шагнул к машине. 

 

***

 

\- Господа, позвольте нас всех поздравить, мы в полной…

\- Профессор, прошу вас, не при даме и мальчике, - взмолился Хенк.

\- Это кто тут мальчик, ты, умник?! – взвился Питер. – Да я, если ты хочешь знать…

\- Не хочу, - перебил его Эрик. – И, поверь, никто не хочет. Чарльз, за время моего отсутствия ты стал пессимистом?

\- О, а у тебя прорезалось чувство юмора? 

\- Да, и я собираюсь пошутить прямо сейчас.

\- Заткнулись оба! – не выдержал Логан. – Пожалуйста. И хватит паниковать, мы еще живы.

\- Ты меня утешил, - ядовито ерничал Ксавье. – Не скажешь…

\- Нет, Чарльз, тебе не стоит заканчивать это предложение, потому что я не поддамся на твои провокации, - предупредил тот. – Подумай сам, если нас еще не схватили, не убили и не пытают, значит все еще впереди.

\- Это ты классно сказал, старик, - не удержался Питер. – Мне понравилось.

\- Черт, я не это имел ввиду, - поморщился Джеймс. – Сядь, мелкий, не мельтеши. Дождемся Соло и…

\- Ваша вера в этих мутантов очаровательно сильна, - тихо заметил Траск, отпивая из фарфоровой кружки горячий чай.

\- Вот до тех пор, пока он не заговорил, я думал согласиться с профессором, - признался Хенк. – Но теперь, пожалуй, поддержу вас, мистер… эм-м-м Логан.

\- Как мило, - скривился ученый, поправив очки-блюдца.

Рейвен молчала с видом оскорбленной невинности, ибо не могла и в страшном сне представить себя на одном клочке жилплощади с ненавистным Траском. А Чарльз и Эрик не давали ей отомстить! Да еще и болтали про какое-то там будущее! И кто вообще такой этот лохматый здоровяк по кличке Логан?! А мальчишка?! А друзья-собратья американец и русский?!! Нет, кто бы что ни говорил, а Боливар Траск умрет от ее руки – и в самое ближайшее время!


	22. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И вновь мы возвращаемся к ЖЧ:)  
> Ну, у нас здесь неминучая встреча ессно в Ваканде:), флафф, авторский юмор и небольшое дураковалятельство:)

Слушая рассказ о биогенераторах, Роджерс все больше проникался чуждостью происходящего. Иные, совершенно иные проблемы, чудовищные в своей масштабности задачи, страшные последствия – и просто колоссальная ответственность. Эти биоустройства что-то такое выбрасывали в мир, что заставляло людей выбирать более легкий путь – повышало агрессию, снижало критичность мышления, почти зомбировало! И вот за этой гадостью легионеры и охотились. Однако, Тони вскользь упомянул, что генераторы – это не главная цель. Нужно будет найти тех, кто их установил – и примерно наказать. Отчего-то от этих слов у Стива мурашки по спине побежали.

\- Не хочешь прогуляться до Антарктиды? – закончил рассказ Старк, улыбаясь.

\- Вместе с вами? – уточнил Капитан.

\- Нет, один, - фыркнул тот. – Сбросим тебя без парашюта – все, как ты любишь! Рам будет в восторге!

\- Рам – это Брок, да? – чуток смутился Стивен. – А ОНА против не будет?

\- Думаю, Смертушка будет против, если ты останешься здесь один – без присмотра, - ехидно дразнится гений.

\- Вот, что ты за человек такой?! – с чувством высказался Роджерс. – Не можешь жить без своих подколок, да?

\- Это риторический вопрос? – и подпер подбородок кулаком. – Мне ответить?

\- О, нет. Не утруждайся, - и закатил глаза.

\- А то я могу.

\- Нисколько не сомневаюсь!

\- Твои слова растопили мое черное сердце!

\- Ты – зло!

\- Да, - и плотоядно оскалился. – Ну что – идем за доспехами?

Новая броня была ожившей мечтой. Стив на нее налюбоваться не мог – металл-органика, способная менять вид по желанию носителя. Она генерировала и преобразовывала энергию, скрывала в себе лезвия – открепляемые и нет, не пропускала ни одно известное излучение, вплоть до радиации и даже частично защищала от проклятий. Правда, на последнее утверждение Капитан недоверчиво что-то пробурчал, мол, какая еще магия?

А теперь, шагая за Старком след в след, Стив ощущал что-то такое… близкое к счастью. Друг был рядом – пусть и ненадолго, но все же воспоминания об этой встрече у него не отнимут – Смерть дала слово!

 

***

 

Мстители собрались в Ваканде. Они не знали, по какой причине Стив позвал их. Но все равно прибыли. Впрочем, как и всегда. Ведь именно так друзья и поступают, правда?

Сам Роджерс сидел в удобном кресле во главе стола. Образно выражаясь, ведь стол был круглым. А еще он улыбался. Мстители так и застыли на пороге, ведь всего пара месяцев прошла с их последней встречи, когда они не смогли отговорить Капитана сдаться властям США. А теперь он сидел тут, как ни в чем не бывало, и, кажется, был доволен.

\- Все в порядке? – на всякий случай поинтересовалась Романофф, усаживаясь напротив.

\- Более чем, - кивнул Стив, жестом попросив остальных присаживаться. – Рад, что вы прибыли так быстро. И чисто.

\- Не обижай, Кэп, - усмехнулся Бартон, разваливаясь на стуле.

\- И в мыслях не было. Сейчас остальных дождемся и продолжим, - что-то в Роджерсе было непривычным, не таким, как всегда.

\- Где ты был? – Сэм задал вопрос, который занимал всех.

\- Терпение, друг мой – это добродетель, - ехидно (Господи, ехидно!) – протянул Роджерс. – Всё узнаете.

\- Ты как бы пугаешь нас, - на всякий случай добавил Клинт, переглядываясь с Вандой.

Двери вновь распахнулись, впуская… Да, это был сюрприз. В кабинет вошел не кто иной, а сам полковник в отставке Джеймс Руперт Роудс. Вошел. Сам. На этом фоне поблекли даже Человек-паук, Баки Барнс и Вижн.

\- Я не понял, - пробормотал Уилсон, оглядываясь. – Что здесь происходит?

\- А вот и вы! – радостно возвестил Кэп, поднимаясь навстречу. – Что задержало? Я ждал вас еще вчера.

\- Непредвиденные трудности в виде мнительной тётушки Мэй, - невозмутимо отозвался Роуди. – Как я вижу, остальные не в курсе.

\- Вас ждал, - кивнул Стив. – Давайте – по местам, и начнем.

\- Отличная идея,- недоверчиво сощурилась Романофф.

\- Пожалуй, начну с того, что сдаваться не намерен, - заговорил Роджерс. – И Акт подписывать не стану.

\- Но, Стив…

\- Дело в том, что я хочу воссоздать Мстителей. Новых Мстителей – поэтому и позвал всех вас.

\- Нас сметут, - припечатала Нат.

\- Нет, если будем умнее, - возразил Роудс. – Капитан поделился со мной планом, который я счел весьма жизнеспособным.

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! – влез Клинт. – Я чего-то не понимаю, с чего ты вдруг стал…

\- Таким, - перебил его Сэм, неопределенно помахав руками в сторону Воителя.

Роджерс замолк, обдумывая, как бы поудобнее преподнести ту «правду», которую они с Тони и Броком так долго выдумывали. 

\- Я был в России, - огорошил он Мстителей. Не всех, правда – Роуди частично был в курсе. – Попросил разрешения переговорить с теми, кто нашел Тони, - и снова замолчал.  
Мстители как по команде, заинтересовались носами своих дорогих ботинок – смерть Железного человека все еще была болезненной темой. Но каков Капитан! Поперся аж на Край Света! И как ума-то хватило?!

\- Лагос помните? – спросил вдруг Роджерс, и Ванда вздрогнула. – Рамлоу попытался меня убить тогда, но вот перед смертью… Нет, он был сумасшедшим, не спорю, однако… Так вот, он назвал мне одного человека – свой контакт в Москве. Сказал, пригодится когда-нибудь.

\- Он тобой восхищался, - припомнила Нат, отпивая немного воды.

О, Стив это хорошо знал. Рам сам ему об этом сказал давеча, когда они дегустировали золотое эльфийское вино. Это было приятно – так льстило! Да и обстановка располагала – один из самых красивых миров 18 Галактики Синего спектра – магический хрон. 

\- И вот, - пробормотал Кэп, старательно играя в смущение. – Значит, когда я прибыл туда, мне дали поговорить с майором, который командовал группой антитеррора – они прибыли на базу часа через три, после того, как... ну, вы поняли.

К слову сказать, Роджерса Брок и вправду стаскал в Москву и познакомил со своим корешом. Кореш оказался генерал-полковником ФСБ. Каково? Вот и Стивен удивился – агент Гидры и ярый патриот Федерации. Странная дружба. Рамлоу еще и рассказал этому Виталию Дмитриевичу Самойлову, о том, что умер! Тот только посмеялся, сказал, что чего-то подобного и ждал. А потом они дружно выпили за упокой броковой души! Правильно говорят, что русские сумасшедшие!

\- И что дальше? – не выдержал Спайди – ему едва хватало сил сидеть ровно. Юношеский энтузиазм так заразителен!

\- Дальше – поговорил с докторами, - продолжил Роджерс. – Все подтвердилось – у Тони… остановилось сердце. Внезапно. Смерть была почти мгновенной. Но главное не это, - выдохнул он под конец, яростно выстукивая пальцами по крышке стола.

\- Кота за яйца не тяни, - процедил Бартон.

\- Тони ведь был в костюме - тогда. И он смог связаться со своим человеком в Москве.

\- Оба-на! – воскликнул Уилсон, выражая общую мысль. – А Старк-то не так прост оказался!

\- Сэм, Тони был гением, - с непонятной интонацией проговорил Капитан. – Как я понял, это именно его человек настоял на экстренной отправке группы.

\- К чему ты ведешь? – Наташа, наконец, посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- К тому, что Тони успел отправить ему какие-то координаты. А еще наказал передать их мне…

\- Ничего не понимаю, - признался Клинт. – Он знал, что ты придешь к этому…

\- Этой, - поправил его Роджерс, тонко улыбаясь. – Так вот, в России я пробыл 5 дней, а потом мне помогли добраться на один остров. Тони купил его через подставных лиц и зарегистрировал на имя Джейсона Арго. Когда Кат… его друг передал мне документы, я был в шоке, правда. В паспорте было моё фото.

\- И я все еще не понимаю, - искренне признался Бартон.

\- Тони превратил остров в базу, крепость – полностью автономную и независимую. Все комплексы находятся под землей – там склады с оружием и техникой, боеприпасами и продовольствием. Система слежения и… Знаете, он вернул ДЖАРВИСа!

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать..., - начала было Романофф, но закончить не успела.

\- Он знал, что умирает, - перебил ее Стив. – На Базе он оставил запись. Он знал.

\- Зачем тогда был весь этот бред с Актом?! – взвыл лучник, грохая кулаком по столу.

\- Он старался бороться за ЛЕГАЛЬНЫХ Мстителей до последнего, – отозвался тот. – Но просчитал и иной вариант.

\- Хочешь мира – готовься к войне, – брякнул Сэм и осекся, под пронзительным взглядом Капитана Америка.

\- Именно, - твердокаменно припечатал Роджерс. – Кажется, только Тони отнесся серьезно к предупреждению Тора о Таносе. Признаюсь, я и сам думал об этом, как об очень далекой и туманной перспективе.

\- Параноик Старк, - печально улыбнулась Нат.

\- Еще один момент, – вспомнил Стив. – Тони работал над парой проектов. И один из них – наниты. Он не хотел передавать разработку правительству, поскольку ее бы использовали как оружие, но… В общем, ДЖАРВИС объяснил мне, как можно с помощью нанитов вылечить вас, полковник.

\- И не только его, – впервые за встречу заговорил Барнс.

\- Да, тебе я тоже их ввел, - кивнул Кэп. – Они восстановили поврежденные участки мозга.

\- Но я все еще не распоряжаюсь собой, - обронил тот.

\- Я над этим работаю, – успокоил его друг. – У меня есть идея. Но об этом поговорим потом. Вернемся к Мстителям.

\- И то верно, - наконец, улыбнулся Роуди. – И лучше зови меня по имени – я ведь в отставке. Официально я запиваю горе в маленьком домике где-то в Небраске.

\- Здорово, - не удержался Спайди.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы полетели на этот остров и действовали по-прежнему? – спросила Нат. Идея ей понравилась.

\- Нет, что ты, - усмехнулся Родежрс, перестав быть похожим на себя. – Нельзя по-прежнему. Нам нужно стать незаметными, спрятать лица и бить наверняка. Когда придет время, Мстители вернутся, а пока… нам нужно стать Тенями.

\- Знаешь, это сложно, - задумчиво протянул Клинт.

\- Так никто и не говорит, что будет легко, и…

\- Мистер Роджерс – заговорил Вижн. – Вы хотите, чтобы мы стали отрядом быстрого реагирования, не выдавая своих способностей?

\- Именно – основная идея в этом, - кивнул Кэп, понимая, куда клонит андроид. – И у нас может получиться.

\- Как бы сказала мисс Поттс, у вас явно есть туз в рукаве, - заметил Вижн.

\- И еще какой! – и выразительно сверкнул улыбкой. – У нас будут антигравитационные пояса! Способность летать собьет их с твоего следа, Ви, - Мстители отчетливо вздрогнули и покрылись потом. Потому что андроида так называл лишь Старк.

\- Это еще одна разработка мистера Старка? – мягко поинтересовался краснокожий, слегка подавшись вперед.

\- Ну, насколько я понял, Тони адаптировал технологию читаури, - неуверенно протянул Роджерс.

\- У меня другой вопрос, - поднял руку Человек-паук.

\- Да, Питер? – обернулся к нему Капитан.

\- А… Что?... Я ведь…

\- Ты прости, но мне сказал ДЖАРВИС, - пояснил Стив. – И ты в эти дела не влезешь, пока не закончишь школу. Хотя бы.

\- Тетя меня убьет, - обреченно прошептал мальчишка, стягивая с головы маску.

\- А ты не попадайся, - ввернул Клинт, а потом протянул руку для приветствия. – Да, молодеет смена. Школьник! Ну надо же, а!

\- Нам что, на острове жить придется? – еще больше смешался паренек.

\- Нет, конечно! Зачем? Это ведь База, - ответил Роуди. – Думаю, лучше будет затеряться в больших городах. Или же сидеть по домам, но тише воды.

\- Ну, нас ведь амнистировали, - кивнул Сэм. – Кроме Кэпа и Барнса.

\- О нас не беспокойтесь, не пропадем, - заверил всех Роджерс.

\- Получается, что все согласны? – не поверила Ванда.

\- Ну, да, - смущенно помялся Питер. – Получается. И это круто!

\- Может, тогда слетаем на Базу и обговорим все на месте? Деталей масса! – воодушевился Уилсон.

\- Сам хотел предложить, - улыбнулся Капитан. – Борт уже ждет – четыре часа и мы на месте.

\- Святой атом, я попал в сказку! – разулыбался юный Паркер.

И все же Стейн оказался прав – от шила в пятой точке избавиться почти нереально. Особенно, когда есть возможность этого не делать. Все они, мстители – адреналиновые наркоманы! За исключением, может быть, Вижна. Им всем нужно действовать, чувствовать себя нужными, живыми и знать свое место в этом мире. Гидра все еще существует, террористы процветают, наркобароны благоденствуют – и это неправильно! Так быть не должно! Людям нужна надежда – даже не на светлое будущее, а на справедливое воздаяние.

По заданию Стива, ДЖАРВИС уже собирал информацию о всех «деятелях» Гидры – известных, и тех, кто прячется, играя в кукловодов. И как только Теневые Мстители возьмутся за них, весь компромат уйдет в сеть. Люди должны знать, что преступления этих нацистов не останутся безнаказанными. И пусть это против правил, пусть за ними будут охотиться все, кому не лень – это ничего не изменит! Цель поставлена. Команда собрана. Осталось определиться со средствами.

Как бы ни ратовали Брок и Тони за самую простую меру – ликвидацию (правда, они в этот момент гнусно хихикали по внутренней связи), Капитан оставался непоколебим. Убивать они станут лишь в самом крайнем случае! А Смерть ему потом, перед самым прощанием, сказала, что он правильно выбрал – и пожелала успехов.

Как же было жалко, что нельзя рассказать о том, что Стив видел за год, прожитый в Цитадели легиона, о том, что узнал, с кем подружился. О Гекторе и Локи, о Брюсе Уэйне и Питере Хейле, о Наполеоне и Илье, о Джокере и Магнето. Их было много – тех, кто выбрал тернистый путь. У каждого из них за плечами осталась трудная жизнь, а иной раз страшная смерть. И именно поэтому они все так ценили то, чего многие просто не замечают. На что плюют, чем так бездарно распоряжаются, с чем так просто расстаются. Легионеры ценили Жизнь. Прожив с ними бок о бок целый год, Стив тоже этому научился. Многое теперь он видел в ином свете, еще больше переосмыслил – и «Капитан Америка» как-то незаметно отошел на второй план. Самому же Роджерсу казалось, что он просто из этого вырос.

После их совместной вылазки в Антарктиду, Смерть предложила Стиву остаться в Цитадели – ненадолго. Памятуя о том, что рассказали ему Обадайя и Ванко, он согласился, почти не раздумывая. Ведь его все равно вернут не позже, чем через месяц!

Чем он только не занимался за это время! В основном, конечно, учился, но иногда Смерть разрешала ему вылазки с боевыми группами. Это было потрясающе! Стив увидел настоящих эльфов и драконов! Встречался с подводными жителями-телепатами, побывал на ПОЛНОСТЬЮ живой планете!

Но всему наступает конец – год пролетел незаметно, как безумно яркий и захватывающий сон. С ним никто всерьез не прощался, ведь Роджерс оказался настолько упрям, что смог уговорить Смерть сделать его легионером заочно! Мыслимое ли дело?! Все легионеры по-доброму подшучивали над новичком почти неделю после этого разговора.

Смерть же отговорилась:

\- Ну его, этого упрямца! Проще согласиться, чем объяснять, почему нельзя!

Смеялись. И веселились потом всю ночь – праздновали, чествовали нового собрата по оружию.

Кстати, именно в тот вечер Локи поколдовал над ним немного, позволив раз в кои-то веки полностью отдаться во власть обильных возлияний! Было весело – Стив даже танцевал! И, кажется, с Рамлоу в дамской шкурке. Впрочем, дамой тот получился знатной. Ни будь Роджерс сам свидетелем преобразования, ни за что бы не поверил, что хрупкая черноглазая красавица – на самом деле брутального вида самЭц! Вот так вот.

Вернувшись, Капитан первые пару дней приходил в себя. Особенно пришлось привыкать повсюду топать своими ножками – в Цитадели была налажена система порталов, помогающих мгновенно перемещаться – в разумных пределах, разумеется. Скучал он и по тренировкам – в родном мире, пожалуй, только Баки мог противостоять ему на равных. Не считая Халка, конечно же! Придется снова портить боксерские груши. 

Но самое главное – не хватало друзей. Ядовитых Тони и Джокера, спокойных и уравновешенных Стейна и Брюса, братьев Рамлоу, педанта Ричи и даже притворщика Локи. Это был не отряд одиночек, сколоченный Фьюри. Легион – это братство – понимание и принятие на совершенно ином уровне. И именно поддержки БРАТЬЕВ Стиву недоставало больше всего. 

Но время идет, а дела не ждут – с тоской пришлось завязывать.

Когда Тони услышал план Роджерса, Рама и Вано, только вздохнул тяжко:

\- Столько лжи наворотить на такую кро-о-о-охотную правду – это талант надо иметь, Стиви. Я не хочу остаться в людской памяти каким-то провидцем, или – упаси, Боже! – героем!

\- Не бузи, - фыркнул Ванко. – Будешь всего лишь скромным гением.

\- Отродясь не был скромным, - пожаловался тот, с тоской поглядывая на Стейна. – Но в одном вы, шизики, правы – новым Мстителям будет нужна новая База.

И после этой фразы началась работа – поднять из пучин морских голый осколок скалы, вырастить на нем комплексы Базы, защитить от радаров, перехватить контроль (тайный, ессно!) над большинством спутников, «воскресить» ДЖАРВИСа, через подставных лиц купить оружие и транспорт, а также медикаменты и провизию.

\- И что, получается, я при жизни был очешуенно прозорливым придурком, который не только предвидел свою смерть, но и… Бля, это даже не смешно, - пожаловался Старк, осматривая дело рук всего легиона.

\- А кто смеется? – удивился Стивен. – Логично ведь все. 

\- Если будешь ратовать за то, чтобы мне поставили памятник, я устрою тебе апокалипсис в стиле кибер-панк, - ненатурально пригрозил Тони. – Не хватало, чтобы меня и после смерти жалели. И, не дай, Господи, нимб мне присобачат – крылья ведь резаться начнут. А теперь, посмотри-ка на меня, - и развел руки в стороны, устрашающе скалясь. – И скажи – я похож на ангела? Мне, знаешь ли, дорога моя репутация!

\- Клянусь, что НИКОГДА не стану говорить, что Тони Старк стесняется быть добрым, - пообещал Стив, проворно отскакивая в сторону – от греха подальше.

\- Вот ведь выучил на свою голову, - улыбнулся тот. – Ладно, уел. Впервые за эту неделю. Тебе есть, чем гордиться, - и не удержался, гаденько ухмыльнувшись.

\- Еще не вечер, старик, - Роджерс решил не оставаться в долгу. – Я сумею тебя удивить!

\- Даже не сомневаюсь, человеческий детеныш, - и смачно зевнув, добавил. – Удачной охоты, Маугли.

\- Опять препираетесь? – Рам появился, как всегда, неожиданно. – Идти пора, ДЖАРВИСа запускают, - а затем пробормотал. – Вот ведь обормоты.

В командный пункт они ввалились втроем, язвя напропалую. А что? Отличная ведь тренировка для мозгов, не так ли?


	23. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И вновь возвращаемся к Флэшу - надо же узнать, как у него дела?:)

\- Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу! – ныл Барри, когда будильник наконец заверещал. – Боже, я ненавижу понедельники! 

\- Сползай с дивана, молния МакКуин, - проворчал Тони. – Я со смены, и чертовски устал – уступи-ка спальное место, - и без затей спихнул спидстера на пол. – Харт, ты живой, не утонул там?

\- В норме, - вежливо отозвался тот, выходя из ванной комнаты. Он хотел улыбнуться, но сиреневое от синяков лицо все еще жутко болело, поэтому он просто кивнул.

\- Уже завтракал, или этот лентяй и засоня так и не поднимался? – и сурово глянул на развалившегося на полу лохматого Аллена.

\- Я проснулся рано – и приготовил всем завтрак, - обиженно надулся тот, - а потом опять уснул. И я не хочу идти на работу в такую божью рань!

\- Значит, тебя уволят, и ты припрешься к Стэну. Интересно, а из тебя получится такой же ленивый бармен, как и медикаМент? 

\- Ты злой, - проворчал тот, с кряхтением поднимаясь. – Харт, скажи ему!

\- Тони, он сказал, что ты злой, - обернулся к нему Рэтэуэй. – Алаверды?

\- Чего? – вылупился тот. – Это вообще по-каковски? 

\- Не говори ему, он злой! – насупился Барри. – И я могу все делать быстро, - что он и продемонстрировал, через пару секунд представ перед слегка ошарашенными ребятами при полном параде.

\- Ты только девушкам этого не говори,- посоветовал Тони. – А то так и останешься девственником.

\- Эй, я не девственник, придурок! Сам ты!...

\- Но тебе и вправду лучше такого вслух не повторять, - тонко усмехнулся Хартли. – По крайней мере, не в общественных местах.

\- Харт, ты тоже злой, - пробурчал тот, демонстративно отворачиваясь и судорожно всхлипывая. – Никто меня не любит!

\- Иди уже, артист погорелого театра! – не сдержался Вудвард, и все же рассмеялся. – Устроил тут концерт.

\- Зато весело, - отмахнулся тот. – Харт, ты в порядке? Ничего не нужно? А то у меня еще минут сорок есть – успею сбегать.

\- Не нужно, - отозвался тот, стараясь лишний раз не шевелить мышцами побитого лица.

\- Тогда – пока, - и усвистел со скоростью… ну, да - молнии.

\- Вот пижон, - проворчал Вудвард, падая на диван. – Буди, если что, - и тот час же отрубился.

\- Непременно, - едва слышно проговорил тот, отправляясь завтракать. – Я сошел с ума.

 

***

 

Неделя выдалась спокойной, если не считать еще одного годичного отсутствия. Барри учился теперь уже у Локи и Джея-Джокера – немного магии, немного контролируемого хаоса. Сложно было перестраивать сознание, учиться видеть то, что не замечают обыватели. Вот Локи-то ему и объяснил, почему в его присутствии некоторые люди ведут себя… не так, как всегда. Оказывается то, что он мертв, играет здесь немаловажную роль. Даже скорее, определяющую. Живые люди чувствуют присутствие Смерти. ЕЕ отголосок и заставляет души трепетать, испытывая некий дискомфорт. Ничто так не заставляет любить жизнь, как близость смерти. И хоть было это не осознаваемо, но от этого не менее реально. Не то, чтобы люди боялись легионеров, нет. Но рядом с ними жизнь чувствовалась особенно ярко. Приятный, надо сказать, бонус!

Квартиру пришлось перестраивать, поскольку и Хартли и Тони, кажется, прочно у него прижились. А что? Трое вполне себе холостяков, не обремененных никакими серьезными отношениями и, - упаси, Господи, - детьми, вполне могли себе позволить немного отдохнуть душой. Правда, Джо и Айрис как-то странно на него посмотрели, когда он им об этом рассказал, но им пришлось смириться. Эх, до чего хорошо быть взрослым и самостоятельным! 

\- Эй, Айри, можно тебя на пару слов? – Барри, наконец-то решился на разговор. Нет, не тот – о Флэше, нет. Другой, но не менее важный. – Может, прогуляемся?

\- Конечно, я только с отцом попрощаюсь, - закивала она.

Аллен ухмыльнулся, - ага, как же, с отцом! Да Джо уехал еще пару часов назад! Не ври, милая, к Эдди ты побежала!

\- Идем? – прямо-таки светилась юная Уэст.

\- Тебе не терпится что-то мне рассказать, - улыбнулся тот. – Я угадал?

\- Ну, да, - и она загадочно захлопала ресницами.

\- Уж не на счет ли твоих отношений с детективом Тоуном, а? – поддел ее Барри.

\- Барр! – воскликнула та. – Откуда ты…

\- Это видно невооруженным взглядом, Айрис. Вы так смотрите друг на друга, что всем вокруг завидно становится! Даже мне. Но, думаю, Джо еще не в курсе, так?

\- Он убьет Эдди, - выдохнула девушка. – А со мной не будет разговаривать до самой смерти!

\- Вот об этом я и хотел поговорить. Вам нужно сказать Джо правду – чтобы он узнал это от вас, а не с чужих слов. Ты ведь все прекрасно знаешь и сама, Айри, что происходит?

\- Я… Барр, я боюсь, - призналась она. – Всего! Я… пока тебя не было, мы с Эдди… В общем, он брал на себя смены папы, чтобы мы могли с отцом могли приходить к тебе. Я поблагодарила Эдди чашкой кофе, и дальше все как-то само сложилось. И, знаешь, я счастлива!

\- Я, конечно, за тебя рад. За вас обоих. Но рассказать Джо все равно надо. Ты не подумай, я ведь тебе зла не желаю, но насколько это честно по отношению к Эдди?

\- Что? – Айрис аж задохнулась.

\- Ну, он взрослый мужчина, а вы скрываетесь, как подростки. Джо поймет – помолчит немного и смирится. Это ведь неизбежно – когда-то ты должна была найти себе кого-то. И лучше пусть это будет хороший коп, а не, скажем…

\- Я тебя поняла, - улыбнулась Уэст, подхватывая его под руку. – Спасибо, что сказал это. Мне не хватает уверенности, но я попробую. 

\- И лучше на этой неделе, потому что Джо уже косится, ясно? Он ведь коп, он сам все поймет, если протянете еще. А потом обидится уже всерьез, - он хотел сказать что-то еще, но вдруг зазвонил телефон. – Да что же это за наказание-то, а! Ну, кто меня еще хочет в мой законный обеденный перерыв?! Да, слушаю! Опять ты! Сколько можно?! Если это еще один… Чего? Нет-нет, постой… Да не части ты! Толком скажи, что случилось!... Ты больной? Ты поэтому мне звонишь?!... Я-то уж было подумал, что у тебя что-то важное! Мать твою, Тони, хватит ржать, это не смешно!... Ах, Харту проиграл?!... А вот с Хартом я вечером поговорю, так ему и передай! Всё, адью, придурок! И не звони мне больше со словами: «Барри, это серьезно!» понял?! – и яростно потыкал в экран. – Вот ведь наказание! 

\- Это был Тони? – как-то опасливо поинтересовалась Айрис. – Что ему было нужно?

\- Да поспорили они с Хартли, вот и придуриваются, - пожаловался тот. – Не дом, а детский сад какой-то. Я думал, что Рэтэуэй – серьезный парень, а он хуже Тони, потому что я понять не могу, когда он шутит, а когда нет! У него все время такое выражение на лице, что…. У-у-у, убил бы, да жалко! – а потом опомнился. – Ты прости, у тебя все и так серьезно, а теперь еще и мои заморочки вынуждена выслушивать.

\- Все отлично, Барр, - улыбнулась она и приобняла его потихоньку. – Для чего еще нужны друзья? А вы с Тони не…

\- Мы с Тони – НЕ, - обрубил Аллен, вспыхивая щеками. – С чего такие мысли, Айрис?! Я что, давал повод?

\- Ты вот сейчас серьезно об этом спрашиваешь? – искренне удивилась она. – Да в участке только об этом и судачат! 

\- О, Боже, я попал в Ад! – простонал тот, хватаясь за голову. – Но ты хоть скажи, что веришь мне, а! Я не встречаюсь с Тони – он просто живет в моей квартире. Как и Хартли.

\- Ну, положим, я-то тебе верю, - рассмеялась она. – Но остальные. Они ведь не знают тебя так хорошо, как я. А вы так общаетесь, что всем это кажется похожим на флирт. Своеобразный. 

\- Вот скажу об этом Вуди, он поржет – надо мной в первую очередь, - скуксился спидстер. – И Харт пройдется сверху чем-нибудь едким. 

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, Барр, - заявила Айрис. – Вы похожи на пару. То есть, трио.

\- Мне и это приписывают?! – ахнул тот. – Впору возгордится, не думаешь? 

\- Барри, прекрати меня провоцировать, - пригрозила она, смешно надув губы. – Если я буду много смеяться, то у меня потечет тушь!

\- Прости, о, моя сказочно-несравненная фея, затмевающая своей красотой даже восход солнца, - низко поклонился тот, подметая пол несуществующей шляпой. – Как мне загладить свою вину перед вами?

\- Прекрати сейчас же, - и дернула шутника дальше. – На нас смотрят, Барри!

\- Наверное, завидуют, - отмахнулся Аллен. – Ну и пусть!

\- Ты просто невозможный! И да, на сегодня ты от откровенного разговора отвертелся. Но только на сегодня! 

\- Да как скажешь, - рассмеялся тот. – Все равно мы с Тони не встречаемся. И с Хартли тоже. И хватит вопросов, вон, тебя Эдди через дорогу ждет, - и помахал детективу. – Эй, скорее сюда! Твоя девушка жутко соскучилась, поэтому и мучает меня. Спасай! Во имя настоящей мужской солидарности!

\- Барри! – ахнула Уэст, покраснев. – А ну, замолкни!

\- Эдди, спасай, она меня бьет! – смешно взмахнув руками, Барри спрятался за спиной детектива.

\- Аллен, что ты… Айрис! – спидстер с интересом наблюдал, как меняется лицо Эдди от сурового порицания до всеобъемлющего обожания. – Что вы делаете? – и настороженно замер.

\- Стараюсь уговорить твою девушку рассказать о вас Джо, – с ходу выдал Барри. – И не дерись, дорогуша. Сама ведь знаешь, что я прав! И, к слову, поскольку от обеда остались жалкие десять минут, я побегу – все еще хочу выпить кофе. Пока! – и бодренько сбежал.

\- Что это было? – недоуменно спросил детектив, приобнимая свою девушку.

\- Ничего, мы просто обменялись мнениями, - заверила его Айрис. – И я зуб даю, что он встречается с Тони, но боится в этом признаться! Но ничего, я ему помогу.

И после этих слов детективу Тоуну стало немного не по себе.


	24. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> Ряд комментариев к главе:  
> 1) Спайк - бывший аристократ  
> 2) Количество имен Спайка, а также его фамилия и титул - сугубо выдумка, не имеющая к канону никакого отношения. Мне просто так захотелось:)  
> 3) Я люблю Спаффи, однако в этой работе его не будет (самой жаль)
> 
> А, и - да! Если будут ошибки - прошу простить. 
> 
> Всех благ!

Как же давно она так не развлекалась! Как давно не чувствовала себя настолько живой и настоящей! Кровь пела в жилах, тело слушалось малейшего импульса, все чувства обострились, казалось, весь мир играет радужными оттенками! 

\- Баффи, сзади! – воскликнул Гейдж, старательно претворяя в жизнь, то, чему его учили все предыдущие три месяца. 

Истребительница знала о четвертом кровососе, который притаился в густом орешнике, но было чертовски приятно ощущать на себе заботу любящего человека. Их отношения с Гейджем, начавшиеся стремительно, до сих пор не развалились, не испортились и не потеряли своей остроты. Баффи грешила на разнообразие их жизни – дневной и ночной. Учеба перемежалась с тренировками и свиданиями, встречами с матерью и Джоном, ворчанием команды, детской ревностью Ксандера и смущением Виллоу. Однако, кое-чего не доставало. 

Избранная не раз чувствовала приближение Ангелуса, но не торопилась его выслеживать – все же она лелеяла надежду вернуть того Ангела, который в ее мире стал ей лучшим другом. Нет, можно было, конечно, все рассказать друзьям и наставнику, помочь им найти описание ритуала – и вообще, все делать за них. Но это ведь не выход – человек растет и развивается только тогда, когда на его пути предстают настоящие преграды. Им никогда не подняться до тех высот, которых они достигли когда-то, если не дать им свободы думать и действовать самостоятельно. 

Ангелус - Зверь: сильный, смертельно опасный, одержимый жаждой разрушения, кровожадный и неутомимый – чудовище. Но сейчас Баффи видела и иное – то, что раньше ускользало от ее понимания. Ангелус притягивал – взоры, мысли и чувства, будто магнит. За свою, несомненно долгую и насыщенную приключениями, жизнь, избранная видела великое множество вампиров и демонов, однако такой магнетизм, как у Ангелуса был неоспоримой редкостью. Видимо, это его родовая черта – Дарла, Ангелус, Друзилла – хоть и сумасшедшая, но непреодолимо привлекательная – и, конечно же, неотразимый Спайк. У всего этого вампирского рода было что-то такое… волшебное, отчего даже уничтожать их было чуточку жаль. 

Сдвинувшись с линии атаки, Баффи нанесла короткий удар колом, пробив кровососу печень и легонько отошла. Вампир взвыл. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку животным – он хотел охотиться на легкую добычу, а не на истребительницу! _Это было нечестно!_ Они – ночной народ, именно они должны быть хищниками хищников, охотиться и убивать, упиваясь своей силой и неуязвимостью, страхом и пьянящей кровью слабых людишек! А сейчас избранная кружит вокруг него, не давая прийти на помощь птенцу, которому без году – неделя, а ее напарник – странное существо, неуклюже добивает новообращенного. Еще раз взвыв, вампир кинулся в атаку. Перехватив его руку, верткая блондинка внезапно оказалась у него за спиной, еще секунда, и остро заточенная осина с глухим треском распарывает его грудную клетку. Прах – к праху. _Но это все равно так несправедливо!_

\- Отлично сработано, - улыбается Саммерс, во все глаза глядя на слегка ошарашенного парня. – Но в следующий раз тебе стоит больше следить за противником, а не за мной. И не дуйся – мне все равно очень приятно. А теперь – домой, нужно готовиться к экзаменам!

\- Баффи, умеешь же ты все испортить! – простонал Гейдж, подбирая оружие с земли.

\- Ну, дорогой, ты знал, на что шел, - хихикнула та, подхватывая своего парня под руку. – Идем, Виллоу нас ждет. 

\- Бафф, она кошмарная, - шепотом поделился тот. – Она любит ходить на уроки! Не хочешь провести обряд экзорцизма? По-моему, только демон или очень страшный темный дух способен так радоваться чужим мукам. А она пытает нас каждый день!

\- Зато у тебя теперь оценки…

\- Да и черт с ними, с оценками, - отмахнулся Гейдж. – Мне и без них было ничего. Главное, наша подруга попала под злое проклятье, и наш долг – помочь ей!

\- И не уговаривай, - отрезала Саммерс. – Сегодня – алгебра и физика. Завтра – биология и химия, а послезавтра…

\- Мои похороны, - уныло протянул Петронзи.

\- Ничего, я попрошу Вил тебя воскресить, и мы продолжим занятия, - пообещала та.

\- А она и это может? – не поверил парень.

\- Не знаю, - блонди пожала плечами, перешагивая через торчащий корень. – Будет повод проверить.

\- Ты очень жестокая девушка, - с чувством проговорил он, старательно пряча улыбку. – Но я тебя все равно люблю.

\- И я тебя люблю, - хмыкнула та. – Но ты все равно лентяй.

Ангелус, наблюдавший за ними из-за угла дальнего склепа, злобно скалил клыки. Эта истребительница посмела забыть его! Его! Не страдала, не плакала, не убивалась, не злилась, а просто нашла себе парня! Простого, бля, человека! Самого обычного! Мальчишку!! Школьника!!! Такого оскорбления старый вампир прощать не собирался! И даже вся ее кровь не смоет его обиды и злости! 

Пора навестить Джойс Саммерс, не так ли? Это будет отличный сюрприз-послание для блондинистой сучки!

 

***

 

Ангелус бесновался. Словно раненный зверь он мерял шагами комнату, то и дело злобно сверкая глазами. Все мысли его были заняты местью, которая так неудачно сорвалась – Джойс Саммерс дома не оказалось. Не было ее и в галерее. К слову, ее и в городе-то не было – вместе с Джоном Фишером она уехала знакомиться с будущей родней, наказав Баффи пару дней прожить без приключений. Ну а что Баффи – она была только «за» - больше времени для… патрулей и тренировок, конечно же! А вы о чем подумали?  
А вот Спайк устал – ему надоело притворяться. Не в его это характере – ему бы в атаку сорваться, такую же бесшабашную, как он сам, а тут приходится… сидеть в кресле-каталке и ждать. И слушать бредни Сира – истребительница, истребительница, истребительница!!! Везде теперь была только истребительница и планы по ее окончательному уничтожению. _«Она будет выть! Она захлебнется кровью! Она познает боль и страдания!»_. Бя-а-а-а, надоело! Но даже это можно было бы потерпеть, если бы не Дру. Его темная принцесса совсем съехала с катушек, повторяя за Сиром очередной выкидыш его больной фантазии. Сколько еще придется ждать подходящего момента, чтобы вновь выйти в дамки?

Размышления крашенного блондина прервало появление Ангелуса с огромных камнем. Нет, конечно же, не он сам его тащил (а хотелось бы на это хоть одним глазком глянуть!), притащили несколько крепышей-миньонов. Ситуация от этого гаже не стала – кровососом больше, кровососом меньше. Кто же их считать-то будет? Однако дальше начался урок истории. Демонической, ессно. 

Акатла. Демон. Огромный, каменный, страшный, как грех – и с мечом в сердце. А кто тот меч вынет, тот выпустить Смерть Всея Мира. Было бы смешно, если бы не было правдой. О-о-о-от засада! Спайк слишком любил жизнь, чтобы пускать мир коту… Акатле под хвост! А значит, придется что-то думать – и срочно. А иначе не видать ему больше куриных крылышек и лука колечками.

 

***

 

Баффи хваталась за голову – она уже и забыла, какими бывают молодые истребительницы. Благо еще, что Кендра знала, что такое дисциплина, иначе было бы слишком печально. И снова Акатла. Знаем, плавали. Главное – не допустить, чтобы Ангелус вытащил меч из сердца демона. Просто – как два пальца об _асфальт_. Было бы, если бы не одно маленькое «но». Команда. И смерть Кендры. Значит, действовать придется быстро. Интересно, а Сайрус как отнесется к «засасыванию» Земли в измерение демонов?

\- Ты что-то задумчивая, - Гейдж обнял Баффи со спины, устроив подбородок у нее на плече. – Я думал, что у нас конец света – это не новость.

\- Мне кажется, что сейчас все несколько серьезнее, - отозвалась та. – Стоит ждать гостей. 

\- Я могу помочь? – и прижался губами к ее виску.

\- Ты уже помогаешь, - призналась она, разворачиваясь в его руках. Обняла, мягко поцеловала. – Спасаешь мою душу каждый день. 

\- А в борьбе против Акатлы?

Избранная задумалась. Сомнений не было – впереди ее ждал бой. И Гейдж не останется в стороне – даже если она его будет умолять. У Петронзи был ХАРАКТЕР. 

\- Нам придется действовать быстро, - с усилием выталкивая слова, проговорила Баффи. 

\- Значит, план нужно продумать заранее, - улыбнулся тот. – Я рад, что ты доверяешь мне прикрывать тебя.

\- Милый, будь моя воля, я бы заперла тебя дома, - грустно усмехнулась истребительница. – Но я тебя для этого слишком люблю. 

Гейдж не успел ответить – в дверь раздался звонок.

\- Пойду, открою, - вздохнула Саммерс. Она знала, кто пожаловал в гости.

\- Спайк, - обрекающе выдохнула она, открыв дверь.

\- Истребительница, - в своей обычной манере протянул тот, нагло ухмыляясь. 

\- Ну, проходи, коли пришел, - хмыкнула она, пропуская демона в дом. – И не язви, иначе разговора не будет.

\- Какие мы серьезные, - притворно восхитился вампир. – О, ты не одна! Как это мило! Вот отчего Ангелус бесится уже пару месяцев! 

\- Тебя даже могила не исправит, - вздохнула та. – Иди. И садись. И молчи, пока не спросят.

\- Так это ты – Спайк, - нехорошо оскалился Гейдж. – Баффи, милая, может, ты сообразишь нам кофе?

\- Это ты так вежливо пытаешься от меня избавиться? – хохотнула блондинка. – Не выйдет – идемте тогда уж на кухню все вместе. Я вас, петухи бойцовые, одних не оставлю – и не надейтесь! 

\- Она так серьезна, - не удержатся Спайк. – А можно мне какао? С зефирками?

\- А может, в глаз? – и Баффи уперла кулаки в бока. – Но можно и какао. Я тоже буду.  
И повернулась спиной к вампиру. Спиной! К вампиру! Демону!! Тому, кто пытался ее убить!!! Спайк был ошарашен – в хорошем смысле. Он думал, что все будет иначе, ведь истребительница не отличалась кротким нравом и долготерпением. 

А какао был вкусным. Жаль, зефирок не нашлось.

\- Ну, с чем пришел? – выждав, пока вампир прикончит свою кружку, полюбуется на обстановку кухни и выдаст пару язвительных замечаний, спросила Саммерс. – Надеюсь, в тебе взыграло геройство, и ты решил спасти мир?

\- Ну, почти, - слегка растерялся тот. – Но ты не слишком удивлена – мне даже немного обидно! 

\- На обиженных возят воду. Ну, так я права? – и уселась Гейджу на колени, обнимая его за шею. У Спайка от милоты картины свело челюсть.

\- Я хочу вернуть Дру, - посерьезнел вампир. – Хочу, чтобы все было, как прежде, пока этот… не появился и все не испортил!

\- Если ты не дурак, то должен понимать, что «как прежде» уже не будет, - заметил Петронзи.

\- Истребительница, твоя игрушка…

\- Еще одно слова, вампир, и я найду способ проклясть тебя, как Ангелуса, - тихо, но с чувством проговорила Баффи. – Впредь думай, что говоришь. Это тебе в будущем пригодится.

\- Врешь, нет такого способа – сведения о ритуале и проклятии утеряны, - не слишком уверено заявил Спайк.

\- Уильям Томас Александр Валериан Мальтон, герцог Олдридж, любимый и единственный сын и наследник обедневшего рода, умер в возрасте 26 лет, после смерти стал вампиром, прозван Уильямом Кровавым за любовь к пыткам железнодорожными штырями, - задумчиво процитировала избранная. – Убил двух истребительниц – в Китае во времена боксерского восстания и в Нью-Йорке. Путешествует с вампиршей Друзиллой, обладающей даром предвидения и чересчур развитым восприятием тонкого мира. Мне стоит добавить еще что-нибудь? Например, о твоей… матери? – оскалилась Саммерс.

\- Ты выучила урок. Как похвально! – он старался скрыть, насколько эти слова его задели.

\- Тебе нужна наша помощь. И ты ее получишь, но на наших условиях, - подхватил Петронзи, про себя восхищенно попискивая. 

\- Именно, - подтвердила избранная. – Как только дела будут завершены, ты уедешь отсюда. Вместе со своей… Дру. И не будешь пытаться навредить мне и моим близким. Это все, что мы от тебя потребуем.

\- И вы поверите вампиру на слово? – Спайк заставил себя улыбнуться. Вернее, дружелюбно оскалиться. Нет, разговор определенно свернул не в ту сторону.

\- Поверим, - кивнул Гейдж. – Но если вернешься – распылим. Идет?

\- Какой грозный человечек, - ухмыльнулся тот, с удовольствием отмечая, как парень стиснул зубы.

\- Не веди себя, как мелкое недоразумение, Уильям, - о, Баффи знала, как Спайк не любит, когда его зовут настоящим именем. Только близким людям он это позволял. – Гейдж прав – мы все же рискнем тебе поверить. А теперь – когда начинаем?

\- Ты пойдешь одна? – и выразительно глянул на человека.

\- Хотела бы, но я пообещала, - и улыбнулась – нежно и беззащитно. – И если будешь об этом зубоскалить…

\- Что? Выбьешь мне зубы? – Спайк едва удержался, чтобы не закинуть ноги на стол.

\- Нет, но ты подал мне блестящую идею. Правда, я хотела взять у ведьмы чесоточного порошка, или, может, Сайруса попросить достать мне воды Ягри. Но знаешь, это все слишком громоздко – действительно, гораздо проще будет просто выбить тебе клыки, - совершенно серьезно проговорила Саммерс. Гейдж ликовал.

Спайк хотел обидеться, но не смог – такая истребительница ему нравилась. И когда она успела свести знакомство с Сайрусом? Да и о водах Ягри мало кто знает. Истребительница всегда была такой, или же он в прошлый раз был слеп, как еж и колюч, как крот? Может быть, он даже сдержит слово и не вернется. Может быть. Но злить ее парня он не перестанет – это выше его сил! 

\- Идем перед рассветом, - проговорил вампир. – И не забудьте взять оружие.

\- О, этого добра у нас в достатке, - проворчал Петронзи.

\- Нас будет трое, - добавила Саммерс. – Я, Гейдж и еще одна истребительница.

\- Еще одна?! – взвыл Спайк. – Тебя что, одной не достаточно?! 

\- Ну, видимо - нет, не достаточно. Ведь нужен только один из вас, чтобы убить истребительницу. И тогда у вас у всех будет один очень хороший день, - и нечто такое странное промелькнуло в ее голосе, отчего мужчины разом примолкли. 

Горечь, боль и тоска буквально изливались из печальных зеленых глаз. Секунда – и все кончилось. Но что это было?


End file.
